


Bringing Home Baby

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart would give anything and everything to bring home the baby that was brutally taken from them. But when the baby is located eighteen years later, tough questions arise and he has to make the toughest decision of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written back around 2009 or so, then revised to what it is now in 2012.

Chapter One

July 1989

“You ready to go?” Eighteen year old Tony Stewart asked when he saw his girlfriend, Cassidy Lynn Maynard coming down the stairs in her family’s quaint two-story home in Columbus, Indiana. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he saw her wearing a pink baby doll maternity top with a pair of blue jeans. He pulled her into his arms when she reached the last step, kissing her softly. 

“I’m ready,” Cassidy smiled. “We’re staying for the fireworks after right?”

“I don’t know…” Tony said slowly, grinning. “Of course we can baby…that all depends on how you feel though. I don’t want you getting too tired or worn out,” he rubbed her protruding belly.

Cassidy was eight months pregnant and was due to give birth mid August. It was safe to say that the pregnancy was not planned since they had just graduated high school two months prior. They had dated throughout high school and Tony loved her to pieces. He knew he would never find anyone that would understand him as well as Cass did. He still remembered the night she had came to his mother’s doorstep crying.

*Flashback*

December 1988

“Cassidy,” Pam Stewart frowned at the distraught teenager crying on her step when she opened the door. “Come in,” she ushered her through the door, closing it behind her. She wrapped a comforting arm around the girl, whom she had already considered a second daughter. She had been in Tony’s life for so long now it was hard not to. She was part of the family. “It’s okay,” she shushed Cassidy, leading her into the living room where Tony was sitting on the couch watching television. “Tony, son…”

Tony looked over his shoulder at his mother’s words and quickly jumped from the couch, seeing Cassidy’s tear stained face. “Cass, what’s wrong?” He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. 

Cassidy’s arms snaked around Tony’s waist and nuzzled her face in his shoulder. She felt her tears fall harder and she couldn’t even speak.

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” he asked beginning to get worried at how upset she was. “Are you hurt?” He asked and when she shook her head he continued, “Sick?” 

“No,” Cassidy whispered. She lifted her head from Tony’s shoulder, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. She saw the worry and fear laced through as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Can we go for a drive?”

“Sure,” Tony said, walking them back towards the front door, where he slid on his tennis shoes. “We’ll be back,” he called to his mom as he grabbed the keys, leading Cassie out the door.

They drove in silence with George Strait’s “Baby’s Gotten Good at Goodbye” playing softly in the background. Cassidy sniffled in the passenger seat as Tony drove through town. Every time she thought she was good enough to speak she would start crying again. She knew she was scaring Tony, but she couldn’t help it.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip every so often glancing at his girlfriend. Seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks caused his heart to break. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. That she didn’t need to cry. But he needed to know why she was crying. He continued out of town, leaving her to gather her thoughts and before long he was pulling into a gravel parking lot next to a small forest park. Putting the car in park, he turned towards Cassidy and waited.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Cassidy whispered, looking down at her hands.

“Cass, you’re scaring me, tell me what’s going on,” he didn’t even know where to begin with the direction his thoughts were taking. “Please tell me baby, let me help.”

“I’m pregnant, Tony,” she whispered quietly. When Tony didn’t say anything, she risked a look. He sat unmoving in the driver’s seat staring at her.

“You’re…you’re pregnant?” Tony squeaked. His mind was plagued with thoughts and words but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. How could Cassidy be pregnant? They used protection. They were in high school. He wanted to race, he couldn’t raise a baby. He couldn’t afford to have a child; he could barely afford to race.

“I’m sorry,” Cassidy sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She didn’t know how this had happened. They had used a condom every single time. They were safe and precautious. There was no room for a child in their life right now. Tony wanted to race and she wanted a degree. “I didn’t mean for this to happen…”

‘A baby…’ Tony thought and leaned back in the seat. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do. How were his parents going to react once he told them? His father was going to flip. His mother would probably cry. He sighed and looked over at the passenger seat to his girlfriend. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached a hand out, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand away from her face. “Cass…”

“You have to believe me, Tony,” Cassidy whispered raising her head. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Tony said honestly, catching her tears with the pads of his thumbs as he cupped her face with both her hands. “But we’ll figure something out, okay? I love you Cass.”

*End Flashback*

“I’ll be fine,” Cassidy smiled softly at Tony’s protective nature. The past eight months haven’t been easy for either one of them. Once word had spread that she was pregnant, the news hadn’t been accepted kindly. She had been cast as an outcast by her class. She had by no means been popular, but she had a small circle of friends and never thought anything would tear them apart. But high school girls were tough and while they were picking colleges and jobs; she was picking out names and colors.

“I know, I just worry,” Tony said as he led Cassidy from the house to his car, placing her in the front seat. He could hardly contain his excitement at the upcoming event. Go-Karting had become too expensive on their budget. His father had managed to snag him a shot racing TQ Midgets through the owner of a local parts store who knew of an available seat.

Cassidy smiled over at Tony as they made their way from Columbus to Rushville. It was a little over an hour away from them and she could already see her boyfriend getting into the racing mode. She wasn’t able to make his first TQ start in Greensburg three days prior because of her job, but with this race being on July fourth, she had been able to snag the day off. 

She hoped this race would result better than his first start. Tony had called her after only a few laps in the feature stating he had fuel pump problems and his night was over. She felt Tony’s disappointment through the phone and knew what he had to have been going through, wishing she was there to comfort him. 

“You’ll do great tonight,” Cassidy reached over, squeezing Tony’s hand. “I just know it.”

“I hope so,” Tony gave her a smile. Winning tonight’s event at Rushville would definitely get his name out there among the TQ owners. He knew the competition would be tough, everyone came to win. 

“You will,” Cassidy said firmly. “You’re a great racer.”

“Heh, this is a big race, Cass. There will be a lot of guys here tonight.”

“So. I know you Tony. I know you’ll do great.”

“I love you,” he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

An hour later, Tony pulled into the fairgrounds, slowly maneuvering his car over the pasture parking lot, following the attendants pointing, directing him where to park. Once he had the car parked, he shut off the engine, but made no move to climb from the car. People were parking around him and he could see the crowds walking towards the gate. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how many people were already inside the fairgrounds and how many more had yet to arrive. 

This was a make or break point in his career. He was still young and would have more time to get a ride, but he needed to prove himself. He only had a handful of races with Roy Barker and wanted to make the most of them; hoping someone would notice him and give him more rides. Since this was a major race, it was the best time for him to get noticed and catch a full time ride. That as something he needed so he could support his family

Looking across the seat, he saw Cassidy looking at him with puzzlement. He gave her a smile, “Just giving myself a pep talk,” he explained. “I’m ready to go now.”

Cassidy smiled softly, “Honey, you’ll do fine. Stop doubting yourself.”

“This is a big race Cass,” Tony sighed. “I need to do good here…a lot better than what I did in Greensburg. There will be so many people here watching. This is my chance….our chance.”

“You’re the best racer out there, you’re gonna show them and owners will be beating on your door asking you to drive their cars,” she stated firmly.

“I don’t know about…”

“With that attitude you won’t get past lap one,” Cassidy scoffed. “Don’t beat yourself before you get on the track.”

“Cass—”

“No buts,” she shook her head. “You’re the best racer here and you’re gonna kick ass.” She gave him a pointed look.

Tony chuckled lightly and shook his head, knowing it was pointless to argue. “I’m the best racer and I’m gonna kick everyone’s ass.”

Cassidy grinned, “That’s more like it! Now,” she asked looked around. “What time do you have to be in the pits?”

“Four, why?”

“Well, I want a funnel cake and it’s gonna take me awhile to waddle to the pits, so we’d better hurry.”

Tony smiled, kissing her lightly before climbing from the car. The smile was still on his features as he helped Cassidy from the car. He grabbed her hand as they started towards the entrance, her words repeating in his mind.

‘I am the best racer,’ he thought. ‘And I’m gonna prove it.’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

July 1989

Cassidy graciously sat in one of the white plastic lawn chairs that sat outside the hauler of the car that Tony was going to race later on. She would be thankful when the sun went down. Not only was it a hot, it was humid and that made it almost unbearable. But she would grin and bear it; nothing was going to keep her from missing Tony’s race.

“You look like you could use this,” Anita Barker, the wife of Roy Barker, said to her, holding out a plastic cup. Roy owned the car that Tony was going to drive tonight and for a handful of other races. 

Cassidy readily accepted the cup, taking a long drink of the ice water. “Thank you,” she smiled at the older woman. “This is insane,” she said looking around seeing people milling around in the pit area. 

“It’s a pretty big event,” Anita nodded. “Draws a big crowd, but you should be used to it.”

“I’ve been with Tony for the last three years and for the most part, went to all his races,” Cassidy told the woman as she continued to watch the crowd. Meeting up with people they haven’t seen in awhile, getting their cars ready for the race; she loved the feel of being on the inside, seeing how it all came together and knowing that after the race was over tonight, everyone would pack up and head to a regular nine to five job come Monday. “But nothing has ever been this big.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Cassidy put a hand on her stomach, rubbing her fingers over the swell. “Almost there, it’s so exciting… Yet so frightening and scary at the same time.”

Anita nodded, “That’s exactly how I felt. Bringing a baby into this world, especially your first, is terrifying. I was so scared when my son was born. I didn’t know what do to. This child was dependant on me and I didn’t want to mess that up. I relied on my mother a lot.”

“My mom has been helping me a lot,” Cassidy remembered how her parents reacted to the news. Her mother had broken down in tears and her father had refused to talk to her for two days. “Daddy was angry at first, but he came around.”

“Very hard for a father to imagine his daughter pregnant, especially at a young age.”

“We didn’t plan it,” Cassidy sighed. “But whether we are ready for it or not, we’re going to be parents next month.”

“You have everything you need?”

Cassidy nodded, “Everything is set up at my parent’s house. When Daddy came around, he said he’d let me stay there. I was worried he was going to kick me out…”

“Tony would have taken care of you,” Anita said as she saw Tony walk around the corner of the hauler that held the midget car. She smiled softly when Tony flashed a smile in Cassidy’s direction before turning his attention back to Roy. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“My father set him straight,” Cassidy smiled. “When he came around, he had both me and Tony in the living room where he laid down ultimatums. I think Tony was scared Daddy was going to hit him. I had to promise to finish school and go to college. He and Momma would allow me to stay with them so I didn’t have to worry about a place to live.”

“You have colleges picked out yet?” Anita admired the girl’s strength. Not only having to endure getting pregnant while in high school, but finishing school and getting her diploma and already thinking of tackling college. 

“I’m going to stick with the community college for right now; I need to be close to home.” Cassidy sat up, seeing Tony walking towards her. When he smiled at her, she was unable to stop herself from returning a smile of her own.

“I have some time before the driver’s meeting,” Tony leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. “You want to go find that funnel cake with your name on it?”

“You read my mind,” Cassidy smiled, taking Tony’s hand as he helped her from the chair. She turned to Anita before they walked away, “Do you want us to bring you back anything?”

Anita shook her head, “No thank you. Enjoy yourselves.” She watched the couple walking away smiling to herself. ‘They are gonna make it,’ she thought.

**

Cassidy stood next to Tony as the National Anthem was sung by a local over the loud system. She clenched his hand tightly, feeling nerves wash over her. It didn’t matter than she had put Tony in a car numerous times before; she still got nervous at the start of his races. 

Once the Anthem was over, Tony turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. They stood in the position for a minute before he reluctantly released her. He kissed her softly before pulling away, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cassidy whispered. “Good luck, stay safe,” she kissed him gently again, for backing away allowing him to climb into the midget car.

“You got enough tear offs?” Nelson asked leaning against the car, watching his son strap in.

Tony nodded as he tightened his straps. He had made sure before the start of the race that the face shield of his helmet had enough tear-offs for him to tear off during the race when they got too muddy and dirty to see through. He put what he thought was a good number and then added more to be on the safe side. He didn’t want to get down to the end of the race and lose b/c he couldn’t see.

“Remember,” Nelson continued, “Manipulate the throttle, easing on and off until you find the traction. This isn’t like go-karts.”

“I know,” Tony said as he sat in the midget car listening to his father, fighting himself to hold back an eye roll has his father continued to give him pointers. He let him go, knowing his father was just as excited, if not more, than he was. 

“Don’t forget the bumps out there, remember where they are you’ll react faster…”

“Dad,” Tony groaned, finally unable to ignore his father anymore. “I got it. I’m gonna smoke the field.”

“Bring the car home in one piece, son,” Nelson shook his head, giving a wary smile.

Cassidy watched as the cars rolled out onto the track and began the pace laps. Her fingers were crossed tightly has she kept her eyes trained on the number eighty one. He needed to finish in the top four in his heat race to qualify for the feature. Tony had a good starting position in his heat race that was determined prematurely. She hoped he would jump out front and stay there.

“Daddy’s gonna do well,” she smiled as the official dropped the green flag and the field took off into turn one. She watched as Tony got a good start and had passed the car in front of him, taking off to the next car.

“Go Tony!” She yelled loudly watching as Tony passed the lead car to become the leader. Once he was in the lead, it seemed he checked out; pulling further and further away from the second place car.

“Not good,” Nelson muttered watching his son’s car intently taking the turns wider and wider.

“What?” Cassidy turned to Nelson, shooting him a questioning gaze. “What’s not good? He’s leading by half a lap at least!”

“He’s taking the turns wider and wider,” Roy stated. “He needs to get his steering under control; he’s going to run out of room.”

“What are you talking about?” Cassidy asked, looking back at the track. She saw Tony running high around the track compared to the others, but she figured that was his line. And he was making it work so far.

“He’s going to wreck it,” Roy said flatly.

Cassidy turned wide-eyed at Roy, who stood rigid, his mouth set in a grim line, watching his car. She turned back towards the track, her eyes in search of Tony’s car, finding him in time to see come off turn two sideways. She held her breath as he lost control and flipped down the track. “Oh no,” she gasped, bringing her hands to her face.

“Damnit,” Roy muttered, pounding his fist in the air. His lips set in a grim line watching as the car was rolled back onto its wheels. 

“Is he okay?” Cassidy asked.

“He’s fine,” Nelson muttered, shaking his head. “He was pulling away from the field. I told him to watch the bumps and his steering.”

Cassidy frowned listening to the men moaning and muttering about the car and the ruined chances of making the feature. She began to think she was the only one worried about the man that was racing the machine. She couldn’t wait to see Tony with her own eyes to verify that he was okay. 

Rubbing her stomach when she felt a kick, she smiled feeling the foot pressed out against the womb. “Daddy’s okay, baby,” she soothed. “I’ll make sure of it.” She sighed and turned to catch up with Nelson and Roy who had already began to make their way back to the hauler to survey the damage to the wrecked car.

**

Tony stared at the mangled midget car looking at the bent frame. He couldn’t believe that he had lost control and flipped. He kicked the tire in frustration knowing he had let the heat race get away. There was nothing stopping him from winning. After the lead he had surmounted in a few short laps, there was a pretty good chance the results would have been mirrored in the feature. 

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage?” 

Tony turned seeing Roy walk up to the car. He cringed at the distraught features upon the man’s face. In that very instant he felt two feet tall. This was the guy that took a chance on him, a kid with no experience racing midget cars; gave him the car that was prepared for his son and allowed him to race. To repay the favor Tony brought back a wrecked race car. 

“I’m sorry, Roy…” Tony started. “I was steering as fast as I could. The track was dry and slick…”

Roy held up his hand, stopping Tony as he walked around the damaged car that had once been brand new. He finally looked up at the boy and gave a sigh. He knew coming into the event that there was a likely chance that Tony would wreck. But the disappointment of actually seeing it after he had started so phenomenal was too great.

“We’ll get her fixed,” he told her and gave Tony a nod. “In a hurry too… We have ten days before the next race.”

Tony stared in shock at Roy, trying to comprehend the words. “You… we’re… race…”

“You’re gonna help me fix this car up, you’re racing this next week here.”

Tony was surprised that Roy wasn’t jumping on him, yelling in anger that he had wrecked his race car. That he had made a ‘rookie’ mistake and couldn’t handle the steering. For losing a race that he should have won. 

“Yes sir,” Tony nodded. “I’ll help.”

“Good and you can tell me how she was acting out there and we can make it better so you can actually finish it next time.”

Tony grinned as he moved forward to help Roy load up the car and started explaining how the car felt and what he was doing inside the car to handle it. He listened to the feedback that Roy was giving him, digesting it. He needed all the help he could get so he could get a handle on the new car.

Once the car was loaded, Tony looked around a frowned. In the midst of fearing for his ride and the adrenaline of the race, he had forgotten about Cassidy. Looking around he didn’t see her standing anywhere in the vicinity of the hauler. ‘Maybe she’s with Anita,’ he thought, but still grew worried. He didn’t like not knowing where she was. 

“Have you seen Cass?” He asked his father. 

“No, haven’t seen her since we were standing together before you wrecked,” Nelson told him. “She’s probably getting something to eat or ran into someone she knew.”

Tony pursed his lips, trying to take in his father’s explanation but couldn’t see Cassidy wandering off without telling someone where she was going or offering to get them something as well. And ever since she became pregnant, classmates didn’t come around like they used to. Doing everything they could to avoid her.

“No,” he shook his head finally. “I’m gonna go look for her,” he said taking off.

“We have to talk about the race and what happened,” Nelson hollered to his son’s retreating back, muttering when Tony made no motion that he heard him and kept walking towards the midway. “That girl is going to hold him back. He’s got dreams and aspirations. He’s gonna be a racer.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

July 1989

Cassidy walked along, lost in thought. She had made her way to the hauler but had taken one look at Tony’s face and decided to leave him alone to cool down. She knew he was upset with what had happened. He had wanted to win one of these races so bad. At least finish a race to prove his talent. But so far in both his races, he had done well below where he was expected.

She sighed as she moved down the midway reaching the end. She hadn’t meant to walk this far, but hadn’t been paying attention. It was going to be a long slow walk back. Her shoes were pinching against her swollen feet. And she’d give anything to take them off; to put her feet up. ‘Maybe Tony will rub them for me,’ she thought with a smile.

“You look like you could use a seat.”

Cassidy jumped as a woman feel into step with her. Turning her head she gazed at the woman, whom she pegged to be in her mid twenties at least. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a pony tail Glancing further down, she noticed the protruding belly underneath the large burgundy ‘Rushville County Fair’ t-shirt. She sent the woman a small, rubbing her own belly.

“Yes, I walked a little bit further than I wanted to,” Cassidy told the woman. “Now my feet are killing me.”

“I know how that goes,” the woman said. “Why don’t we sit down and rest our feet?” She pointed towards a picnic table that sat behind the concession stands.

“Sure,” Cassidy readily agreed following her to the table where she said down, glad to be off her feet. “My feet thank you,” she smiled as she brought one of her feet up, resting it on her knee. She slid of her shoe and rubbed her foot.

“How much longer you got?” 

“A month,” Cassidy grinned, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked. “You look pretty far along as well.”

The woman nodded, placing her own hand across her stomach, “Got two more weeks.”

Cassidy looked down at her watched and gasped seeing the time. She had been sitting at the picnic table talking to the woman for a lot longer than expected. She was sure Tony was going nuts looking for her. But it was nice to talk with someone who knew exactly was she was going through and was going through it at the same time and not twenty years earlier.

“I’m sorry; I really need to get back. They are probably looking for me wondering where I went,” Lindsay said as she stood up from the picnic table. “It was nice meeting you…”

“Sara,” Sara smiled reaching her hand out, shaking Cassidy’s.

“Cassidy,” Cassidy smiled. “I need to go. I wish you the best…”

“You too,” Sara smiled watching Cassidy turn away from her. With her back turned, Sara waited until Cassidy was in the right spot and drew the gun she had been hiding in the waist band of her maternity pants. Raising the gun above her head, she brought it down butt first on the back of Cassidy’s head. She watched as the teenager slumped to the ground.

“Ben, come on,” Sara hissed throwing open the back door to the concession stand. Her boyfriend hurried out grabbing Cassidy underneath the arms, dragging her into the stand. She jumped hearing the loud pop and crackle and it took her a moment to realize that the fire works had started. 

She grinned as she shut the door, thinking how perfect the timing had been. Everyone would be watching the fireworks and wouldn’t be paying attention to them. She reached underneath her own shirt, pulling at the Velcro straps that held the pregnancy belly in place. Once it was unsnapped, she allowed the material to slide to the ground where she pushed it to the side with her foot.

“How hard did you hit her?” Ben asked wide eyed staring down at the unconscious Cassidy.

“Hard enough,” Sara snipped reaching for the knife. She quickly yanked down the maternity jeans and used the knife to rip the top shoving it out of the way, revealing the round pregnant belly. “Not using the coca butter, hmm?” she trailed the knife over the stretch marks on Cassidy’s belly below the belly button.

“Just hurry up,” Ben said looking out the window for anyone trying to peek in. “This is the moment we needed.”

“Everything ready?” Sara questioned as she moved the knife back over the stomach.

“Yes, hurry up…” Ben pleaded, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Sara rolled her eyes and pressed the knife into Cassidy’s stomach, biting her lip as she moved the blade in a line across. Her stomach flip flopped at the blood that began pouring from the incision.

“Oh God…” Ben gasped turning his head sharply away from the sight of blood.

“Just grab the scissors,” Sara spat as she pulled at the incision, opening it wider. “Get the nasal suction,” she ordered as she reached into the uterus pulling the baby from the womb. “It’s a boy,” she grinned grabbing a towel wrapping the screaming baby in it. She quickly took the suction from Ben, suctioning the baby’s nostrils.

“God, he’s so tiny…” Ben stared down at the baby wrapped in Sara’s arms. “Is he okay?”

“He’s perfect, just perfect…” Sara cooed. She looked up at Ben with tears in her eyes. “Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?” 

**

“Where is she?” Tony asked frantically as he paced back and forth along side the hauler.

“Relax Tony,” Roy said watching his driver. “Well find her. She probably just went for a walk to get something to eat. Pregnant women like to eat and nothing gets the taste buds watering like fair food.”

“But that was a couple hours ago,” Tony shook his head, looking down at his watch. “She should be here. I walked all over and did not find her.”

“I’m surprised you made your way anywhere in this crowd,” Anita told him. “You two probably missed each other in the crowd.”

“Kinda hard to miss a pregnant woman,” Tony snapped and sighed. “I’m sorry Mrs. Barker; I’m just worried about Cass. This isn’t like her…”

“Is your car still here?” Nelson asked his son. “Maybe she took off while you were racing.”

Tony shook his head glaring at his father, “she wouldn’t just take off! Besides she was with you the entire time I was in the car.”

“Well maybe after you wrecked she changed her mind and decided to get the car and leave. I didn’t see her come back to the hauler.”

“It’s not like Cass to leave,” Tony sighed frustrated, beginning to get worried. He couldn’t think of anything to explain Cassidy’s disappearance. He didn’t check to make sure his car was here, the thought had never crossed his mind that she might have left. It wasn’t like her.

“Alright Tony,” Anita stepped in calmly, trying to diffuse an argument before it really got started. “Let’s go look for her again. We’ll all go look and meet back here. If none of us can find her, we’ll page her over the loud speaker. If that doesn’t work, then we’ll call the police. Alright?” She asked him. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her,” she gave Tony’s cheek a little pat.

“I’ll go check and see if my car is still here,” Tony sighed and made his way towards the exit, jumping as he heard the bang and whistle, then the pop and crackle as the firework show was beginning.

**

Michael Allen made his way through the crowd on the midway, cursing underneath his breath at the fact that instead of moving to the side, they all seemed to stop in the middle to watch the fireworks. He was ready to go on the road and head home, but he was in dire need of a drink and fries with lots of vinegar.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, pushing past people gawking up at the sky as it was littered with reds, blues and purples. He needed to get home and get his car into the garage so he could see the damage under the lights. The last thing he needed tonight was a wrecked race car, but that’s exactly what he was bringing home. With the next race at the fairgrounds in ten days, he needed to work fast and get the metal beat back to where it was supposed to be. 

Walking up to a concession stand, he pulled the bills from his wallet. “I’ll take a large coke and fry.”

“Sorry, we’re closing up,” the older woman smiled at him. 

“Thanks anyway,” Mike sighed turning away from the stand making his way down the midway, looking at the signs advertising what was sold. Finding one that sold fries and for a good price he walked up to it. He stopped at the window and waiting for someone to help him, but the inside remained silent. 

Frowning he knocked on the window, “Hello? Anyone in there? Paying customer out here.”

When no one appeared he decided to walk around the stand, thinking that maybe the worker had stepped out the back door to watch the fireworks. Any other night he would be watching them too, but he just wanted to go home and kiss his wife. Mike made his way to the rear and sighed when he didn’t see a worker standing out back. 

“Damnit, what the hell does a guy have to do…” Mike mumbled turning around to walk back to the midway. ‘I don’t need the damn things anyway,’ he thought. His eyes caught side of the open door and his brows furrowed in confusion when he thought he saw a body lying on the floor.

He walked cautiously to the door, pulling it the rest of the way open with his hand. His stomach flip flopped at the sight in front of him and he felt the contents raise. Mike leaned over quickly emptying the contents in a pile next to the door. Glancing back up he rushed inside the stand, kneeling next to the woman feeling for a pulse, finding it weak and faint. 

“Someone call 9-1-1!” He shouted, hoping someone heard him over the noise from the fireworks. “Help! Someone help!” He yelled again, looking down at the young girl. “Hang on, sweetie, hang on.” He jumped up, carefully making his way to the window, sliding it open. “Someone help! I need help! Call 9-1-1!” He shouted at the crowd catching their attention. 

When Mike saw someone run off, he hoped it was to snag down a police officer patrolling the grounds. He knelt down next to the girl, checking her pulse once more, still finding her pulse. Mike didn’t know what to do. With the amount of blood that was already on the floor beneath her, he didn’t know if she would make it. 

“What…” he glanced up at the voice and watched as the man leaned to the side, emptying his stomach like Mike had done earlier. “Jesus…” he whispered looking back in the concession stand. 

“Is help coming?” Mike asked.

“Yes,” the man nodded making his way slowly into the stand. “Is she…”

Mike shook his head, “still alive. I felt a pulse. By the grace of God she’s still hanging on.” He held her hand and brushed the blonde hair away from her face. He looked up at the intake of breath. “What?”

“I kn…know her…” he stuttered. “I me…mean, I’ve seen her.”

“Who is she?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know her name,” he shook his head. “She was hanging around with Roy Barker’s driver…the new kid. I saw them together.”

Mike stepped away from the girl as police came on the scene. He felt a sickening pit in his stomach as he watched them load the girl up in the ambulance and gave the police his statement. The girl wasn’t going to make it. He wanted to know why someone could cut open a live human being and take a baby and just leave the mother to die. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid the images from his mind. Suddenly he wanted to get home as soon as possible and hug his wife and unborn son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

July 1989

“Who would do something like this,” Tony paced the hospital waiting room waiting for someone to come out and update him on Cassidy’s condition. The turmoil and rage were flowing through his veins and he didn’t know whether he wanted to hit something or sit down and cry. 

The thought of someone cutting Cassidy open and taking her baby – their baby – he couldn’t fathom why. Tony didn’t know there were people in the world that were capable of such malice. ‘How could anyone cut open another human being and steal a baby, with no regard to the pregnant mother or father?’ He thought as he continued to pace back and forth.

“There are some sick people in this world son,” Nelson gripped his hat in both hands as he sat in the hospital chair watching his son. His stomach was still turning over the sight of the blood smeared on the concession stand floor. By the time he had reached the scene, the medical personnel had already loaded Cassidy up and were driving away through the parted crowd. 

“Damnit,” Tony punched the hospital wall as he reached it. The pain he received did nothing to heal what he was going through.

“Easy son, no need getting yourself injured,” Nelson walked behind Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t care Dad,” he brushed off his father’s hand, walking away.

“That’s not a good attitude to have,” Nelson shook his head. 

“I don’t care,” Tony yelled. “My girlfriend is somewhere in this hospital after having our baby cut from her stomach. Not only was our baby stolen, but I don’t know what’s going to happen to Cass…” a lump rose in his throat and he quickly tried to swallow it, turning around so not to let his father see his tears. 

“Shhh,” Anita walked towards Tony, rubbing her hand comforting on his back. “Cassidy’s is going to be fine…”

“You don’t know that!”

“Tony…”

“Tony!”

Tony turned around as saw Cassidy’s parents, rushing into the waiting room. Sandra, Cassidy’s mother engulfed him in a hug. He caught sight of the look her father, Kenneth wore over Sandra’s shouldered and shuddered. The good graces he was on had all but diminished once Cassidy became pregnant. And he was slowly working on their relationship. But Tony knew this was more than likely going to be the end of it.

“Oh Tony, is it true?” Sandra cried, releasing the hold she had on her daughter’s boyfriend. 

Tony nodded his head, biting his lips as Sandra cried out, leaning against her husband. He shoved his hands in his pocket, not knowing what to do as he watched Sandra cry. 

“What do you know?” Kenneth asked gruffly, his blue steel eyes staring deep into Tony’s.

“Not…not a whole lot, sir,” Tony began, wishing he could crawl away somewhere, anywhere to get from the man’s intense stare. 

“All we know is that Cassidy was found inside a concession stand at the end of the midway,” Nelson spoke up for his son. “The baby was cut out and she was still breathing, but lost a lot of blood. They haven’t been able to give us any information yet. Maybe you guys can get more since you’re her parents.”

Tony sighed and visibly relaxed seeing Kenneth walk away towards the nurses’ station. He knew there would come a time when he would end up alone with Cassidy’s father. He just hoped it wasn’t soon because right now, he would take anything her father dished out to him. Everything that had happened boiled down to him. If only she hadn’t been at the track with him. If only she had stayed home. If only he had noticed that she wasn’t there when he got back to the hauler.

“Don’t blame yourself, son,” Anita said, seeing the look the teenager carried on his face as he watched his girlfriend’s parents talk with a nurse. “It doesn’t help anyone to think of ‘what ifs’.

“I just—”

“Cassidy Maynard?”

Tony’s head snapped up as he heard the name and saw a scrub clad doctor looking around the room. He tried to read the doctor’s stoic features but couldn’t tell for sure if the news was going to be good or bad. 

“How’s Cassidy? How’s my baby?” Sandra asked the doctor as they all gathered around the man.

“Miss Maynard was brought in tonight with severe blood loss,” the doctor began and pulled the surgical cap off his hand and clenched it in his hands. “Cassidy was cut open in the lower abdomen and the baby was taken out. It was methodical in the same way as a cesarean section. We delivered the placenta and sewed up the uterus and her stomach as if it were a normal birth.”

“But this isn’t normal,” Kenneth angrily said.

The doctor nodded, “It was not. But with the precision that was taken, whoever did this new what they were doing, your daughter is very lucky to be alive.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Sandra asked.

“She will make a full recovery. She is likely to have no complications from this and will still be able to have children in the future,” he looked at the group gathered around him, settling his eyes on the younger man, whom he assumed had been the father of the baby. “She’s going to need a lot of support. I would suggest a counselor.”

“Of course,” Sandra nodded. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“I can write up a list for you of a few colleagues and bring it by your daughter’s room.”

“Can we see her?”

“The police are with her right now,” the doctor filled them in. “I will take you back. I only ask you try to keep her calm and don’t upset her. She needs her rest.” He led them through the double doors down the hallway before stopping outside of a room. “I know it’s hard right now, but be strong for her. If you need anything, have the nurse page me.”

Sandra pushed the hospital door open; rushing into the room to where her daughter lay underneath the hospital blanket. Unable to stop her tears, she took her daughter’s hand, giving it a squeeze. When Cassidy opened her eyes, Sandra leaned over the bed, engulfing her daughter in a tight hug.

“Momma,” Cassidy cried, clutching Sandra.

“Shhh, its okay, baby,” Sandra soothed.

“Why Momma, why?” Cassidy continued to cry as she pulled away from her mother. “Who would do something like this? Why did they take my baby? Why Momma?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Sandra wished she had the answers for her daughter, but she didn’t know. She couldn’t fathom why someone would steal a baby from an expectant mother. How there could be someone that sick and deranged living amongst them in this world.

“Where’s Tony?” Cassidy asked as she noticed her boyfriend missing from the room.

“He’s talking with the police, honey,” Kenneth said squeezing his daughter’s hand. His heart broke staring at his little girl in the hospital bed and wanted to take away her pain. It was his job to make sure Cassidy was never hurt and here she was, lying in a hospital bed with her baby gone; a baby that he had grown to accept and was looking forward to welcoming with open arms.

“I want to see him, can you get him,” she turned her steel gray eyes towards her father, pleading.

“Yes baby, I’ll get him,” Kenneth leaned down, kissing Cassidy’s cheek, before he walked from the room and down the hallway a little where Tony was standing with the police officers. As he got to them, he noticed they were finishing up.

“If you can remember anything else,” the police officer was saying. “Please call us.”

“We will,” Nelson said, shaking both officers’ hand. 

“Tony?”

Tony cringed and slowly turned around, facing Kenneth. He hope Cassidy’s father would wait until they were all back home to tie into him, but right now he ran less of a chance of being interrupted or overheard by Cassidy. “Yes, Mr. Maynard?”

“Cassidy is asking for you, son,” Kenneth told him, knowing the young boy was scared of him. But he had decided to let his feelings slide for now to deal with more important matters – his daughter and her health.

“Okay,” Tony took a breath before making his way down the hall to Cassidy’s room. He slowly pushed opened the door, catching sight of his girlfriend lying in the bed, with her mother at her side. He heart clenched when he saw her eyes raise and meet his. Tears pooled into his eyes and he barely remembered walking to the bed and gathering Cassidy in his arms.

“I’m sorry Tony,” Cassidy cried, clutching at Tony. “I’m sorry…”

“Shhh…” Tony whispered, burying his face against her neck; his tears soaking her skin. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. We’ll get through this.”

“Will we Tony?” Cassidy questioned, pulling back to search her boyfriend’s brown eyes, which were filled with tears much like her own.

“We will,” Tony said firmly. “I love you Cass. I’m not going anywhere.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

July 2007

Tony stretched in the king size bed and reached his arm out encountering an empty plush pillow. Opening his eyes, he noticed that his wife was no longer lying next to him in bed. Frowning he rolled over to his back before sitting up. Looking around the room, his eyes fell onto the clock and he groaned at the early hour.

He shivered at the cool night air that came through the open bedroom window when he pushed the blankets off his body. Shutting the window before he made his way from the room, Tony noticed their black Labrador, Colby, was not in his usual place on the small settee in the corner of the master bedroom. It wasn’t all that surprising to find the dog missing. 

Cassidy had first noticed the small black puppy at an animal rescue shelter where she had volunteered during an event to help Greg Biffle’s foundation. Tony chuckled softly as he made his way into the hallway towards the stairs as he remembered his wife’s pleading eyes when she came home from the fundraiser, describing the rascal that had squirmed and wiggled in her arms, showering her face with puppy kisses. It hadn’t taken him long to cave and the next day she went back to the shelter and adopted the runt puppy.

Still shaking his head, he stepped off the final step, letting a curse flow from his mouth as his foot landed on an object on the floor. Grabbing his left foot in pain, he hobbled for a few minutes. When the pain finally subsided Tony glanced down at the ground seeing one of his youngest daughter’s toys lying on the floor. Snatching the toy from the floor, he tossed it into the toy box as he walked into the living room.

Frowning at the vacant room Tony turned on his heel and went to search for his wife. He made sure as he walked around in the dark, to watch where he stepped as to not find anymore surprises left on his floor from his children. He grinned as he thought of them tucked in bed upstairs.

His sixteen year old, Jordon Nicholas, was the image of himself. To this day he still couldn’t get over the uncanny resemblance between him and Jordon. He was everything he had been at that age. He’d do anything to race and wasn’t happy unless he was victorious at nights end. Tony was happy that he was able to provide for his son to help him with his racing and dreams. He had a TQ race next week in Rushville and Tony didn’t know who was more excited; him or his son.

The next child that fell in line was his daughter, McKenzie Nicole. If Jordon was a spitting image of himself, then there was no doubt about it that McKenzie looked just like Cassidy. There were times when Tony could look at the fourteen year old and see Cassidy at that age. To say that McKenzie was a Daddy’s girl was an understatement. She had him wrapped around her finger and McKenzie knew it too. She knew just how to work him to get what she wanted.

His daughter still hadn’t found a hobby as Jordon had with racing but she tried. There were times Tony didn’t know what practice McKenzie was going to or coming from. She’d been to everything from soccer and softball to dance and ballet. She gave everything a fair shot yet couldn’t settle. The only thing she had stuck with was band. Since both he and Cassidy had been in band during their school years, it was only natural that one of their kids developed a musical habit. McKenzie started playing the drums in the fifth grade and now the summer before her freshman year, she was still playing them. 

Coming out the office, Tony sighed, wondering where his wife was. He had checked all the rooms and he still hadn’t been able to find her or Colby. Thinking maybe she had left, he made his way back to the front of the house to the mud room that led into the garage. He flipped on the light when he opened the door and saw Cassidy’s dark blue Chevy Tahoe sitting in its spot. 

Tony frowned, beginning to get worried and walked back upstairs intent on looking into his children’s rooms to see if she was there. Checking the master bedroom first, he saw it untouched from when he crawled out of bed earlier. Walking down the hall, he slowly pushed opened the door to Jordon’s room and peered in. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in his son’s messy room he closed the door. Moving across the hall to his daughter’s room he turned the handle opening the door. The moonlight cast a shadow over the bed on his daughter’s sleeping form, but Cassidy was not in the room.

He walked back up the hallway to the room closest to his room; he paused outside the door, hoping he wouldn’t wake up his youngest child, Olivia Ryann. He bit his lip as he pushed the door to his three year old daughter’s room slowly open. His eyes glanced around the room seeing that Cassidy had not ventured into their daughter’s room. He closed to door grimacing as the click of the latch sounded in the quiet house. He stilled outside the door for a minute waiting to hear movement or cries from beyond the door. When he didn’t hear anything, he tiptoed away from the door and back downstairs.

Little Olivia certainly hadn’t been planned. But she was a welcomed surprise. Olivia was a pleasant mixture between the two of them. She was full of spunk and attitude, keeping them all on their toes. Tony had just gotten used to the idea that his children were growing up when Cassidy had told him she was pregnant again. He rejoiced at the thought of having another baby in the house. 

It had certainly been a challenge as Olivia had been born in the middle of the 2004 season. Since both Jordon and McKenzie had come before he got his break into NASCAR, he and Cassidy had to adjust to a new baby in the schedule. There were a lot of weekends that year where Cassidy wasn’t at the race track and that proved difficult for him without her at his side. Of course this year had been no different with the amount of activities his older children had going on, so when everyone could make it to the track with him he cherished the moments knowing that it doesn’t happen as often as he’d like.

“Where are you, Cass…” Tony mumbled making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed the house phone intent on calling Cassidy’s cell phone when he glanced out the glass sliding doors. Wondering why he didn’t think of it earlier, he sat the phone down on the table and walked to the door. When the alarm didn’t go off when he opened, he knew that Cassidy had disarmed it, stepping outside herself. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the outline on the swing at the end of the porch amidst the glow of the security light. Closing the sliding door softly he heard a small woof letting him know that Colby was on the deck as well. Tony turned around and walked barefooted across the treated wood, watching Cassidy; frowning when she made no movement to acknowledge his presence. 

“Cass?” Tony called softly. When she failed to respond he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. She visibly jumped and her gaze shot to his. 

“Tony…” Cassidy sighed and relaxed against the back of the swing wondering how she missed hearing Tony walk up to her. She scooted over allowing Tony to sit next to her and adjusted the blanket over them. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

“What are you doing out here?” Tony asked after a minute, pushing the swing slowly with his feet.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Cassidy said softly as she stared out over the vast open property, just making out the swing set at the edge of the light.

“What’s wrong?” He continued when she didn’t volunteer more information. “Cass, baby; talk to me.”

Cassidy felt tears well in her eyes and she tried blinking them back, but they trickled down her cheeks. She breathed through her mouth so not to alert Tony she was crying. She snaked her arms around him, adjusting her body closer to her husband. She didn’t want to upset him.

Tony tightened his hold, pulling her closer against him, frowning as she stayed silent. “Cassie, hon…” He tried again rubbing her arm. He felt her body give a small shake and he pulled away. Cupping his wife’s chin he raised her head to look at her, but she averted her gaze. “Shit,” he swore softly when he saw the glistening tear tracks. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

Cassidy clutched her husband, crying softly against his shoulder. She listened to his soft murmurs whispered against her head and slowly her tears subsided. She stayed against his shoulder, sniffling trying to compose herself.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Cass. Please,” Tony pleaded with his wife, worried beyond belief as to why she was outside crying her eyes out.

“It’s his birthday,” Cassidy whispered.

Tony frowned before it donned on him what Cassidy was talking about. How could he have forgotten what today was? He should have seen this date coming and planned for it; trying to get Cassidy’s mind off the date. He had never been successful in the past but he had always been prepared. 

“Oh honey…” Tony kissed the side of her head, holding her tighter.

“He would have been eighteen today, “Cassidy said thought out loud, remembering the events that occurred that night and the few days following. “He’s entering his senior year or he just graduated. He’s picking out colleges… working a job…”

“Sweetheart,” Tony closed his eyes at the pain in his wife’s words. The police had taken numerous statements and canvassed the fairgrounds many times, but they were unable to track down a solid lead. Whoever had attacked Cassidy and stolen their son had vanished. Eventually the updates had quit coming and their case was tossed in a box while the police department had moved on to more pertinent cases. 

“Do you ever think about him?” She whispered as they rocked back and forth on the porch swing staring out into the night sky.

“All the time,” Tony confessed. “It’s hard not too.”

“I wonder what he’s doing, where he lives. I have this image of him in my head and I wonder, ‘is that really him? Is this what he looks like?’ I try to imagine what would happen if we ever met. If he would know who I was. If he would take one look at me and just know that I’m his mother.”

“Oh honey,” he said, pulling her tighter against him as his heart tore wishing there was something he could do to; something that would alleviate the pain that his wife was feeling. He had tried for eighteen years, do everything he could think of but nothing every seemed to work. Sure he had made her happy in that small moment, but he knew underneath her smile, behind her eyes there was still the pain, the hurt and the unanswered questions that streamed from that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“Hey man, what’s up?” 

Tony looked up seeing his crew chief and best friend Greg Zipadelli walk into his office at Joe Gibbs Racing. Zippy, as he was affectionately known throughout the garage area, had been his crew chief since he started in NASCAR’s elite Cup series. They had hit it off and Tony considered him more of a brother than a coworker. Zippy always knew what to say and how to keep him in line. He didn’t want to have anyone else on top of the box calling the shots other than Greg. 

He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, twirling a pen around his fingers. After getting Cassidy back to bed early this morning, Tony had laid awake next to her, his mind tossing ideas around. He hated seeing his wife that way, he knew there were only two things he could do; find out what happened to their son or just be there and help her get through the day and do it again next year.

Neither option seemed like the best. If he started digging into that night, there was a great possibility that he would never find the answers that he was looking for. When that happened he felt as if he would be dealing with the loss all over again. But if he did nothing and just comforted Cassidy as he did every year, he would never know for sure in his mind exactly what had occurred. But sometimes the past is better left alone. He didn’t want to dig up old wounds that he didn’t know if he was surely ready to deal with. 

“This isn’t good,” Zippy tried to joke, watching his friend’s facial expressions. “What are you thinking about, Smoke and how much damage control am I gonna have to do?”

“Very funny,” Tony rolled his eyes, sitting back up in his chair. He still held the pen in his hand, giving his mind something to concentrate on. “Do you have some time? I actually need to talk to you.”

Zippy’s face scrunched with confusion, as he watched his driver play with the pen in his hand. He could see the inner turmoil that Tony seemed to be going through along with sadness laced across his face. He frowned as he stood up, going to the office door and pushing it closed. “Alright, Smoke… what’s up? Talk to me.”

“Today’s the day…” Tony started staring down at the desk calendar visible underneath the mass of paperwork that held his schedule, Eldora Speedway paperwork and appearance requests that he still had to look over.

“Today’s the day?” Zippy repeated lost, trying to think what was supposed to happen today. Other than being a holiday… “Oh…” he said as the date entered his brain and what it signified to his driver. 

“Yeah…” Tony nodded finally raising his head to look at Zippy. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t take it anymore…”

“Whoa,” Zippy’s heart started beating faster as Tony’s statement registered. “That’s not an option…” His mind raced at the seriousness and he couldn’t believe that Tony had even considered suicide. “You can’t think like that Tony, it’s just one day. You’ll get through it. Don’t do this to us; think about your family…” He rambled, thinking about how he should call Joe and JD Gibbs, knowing they’d be able to help the situation more.

Tony stared at Zippy a few moments before shaking his head, “Zip you know me better than that. I would never take my own life, leave my family behind. I’m talking about the pain this day causes. The reminder of what happened, the hurt that it brings Cassidy,” his eyes wandered to one of the framed photograph on his desk of him and Cassidy out on the lake earlier in the summer. “I found her sitting outside at three in the morning, crying. Talking about him, trying to imagine what he looked like, where he lived and what he’s doing now. The pain in her voice…I just…I can’t stand it, Zip. She was falling apart and there was nothing I could do.”

“Tony you both went through a traumatic event,” Zippy sympathized. He hadn’t known of the event until they came upon 4th of July during their rookie season together. After the Daytona race, where they had finished sixth, he had taken Tony out for a few beers. He hadn’t been worried when Tony started tossing the beers back, but when he became belligerent; Zippy led him from the bar, intent on taking him back to the hotel. Tony had broken away and ran down the beach. Zippy followed Tony to where he had fallen to his knees in the sand. Sobbing openly, Tony had told him what had happened ten years prior.

“But when’s it gonna end? It’s been eighteen years and it still hurts just as much as it did back then. We were both young and dumb afterwards, stupidly deciding we were better off apart that it would hurt less if we weren’t together.”

“Didn’t work, did it?”

“Fuck no,” Tony shook his head; remember the two weeks they were apart after breaking up in the few days following. He had been miserable the entire time, constantly thinking about Cassidy and wanting to be with her. The only highlight during that time was his first TQ win during the second race at Rushville Fairgrounds. The joyous occasion still hadn’t felt right, not without Cassidy to share it.

“We grew closer as a couple and we both moved on with our lives. We have three happy, healthy kids; why can’t we get passed this? It’s tearing me apart Zippy, seeing Cassidy like this.”

“Because it’s your son. Here or not, Tony, he is still your child. There is a child out there that was stolen from you. You suffered a loss before you even got to know him. I wish I could say it will get easier but I can’t, bud. He was apart of your lives for eight months. The loss will always be in your hearts.”

“It’s just so hard,” Tony sighed. “It’s much worse for her and I feel bad about it. This day is always harder on her and it makes me feel guilty for not going through as much if not more than she is. I shouldn’t hurt any less than she does.”

“It happened to her,” Zippy pointed out. “She was the one that was brutally attacked. She carried that baby inside of her for eight months, felt every kick. Suffered through morning sickness and hormones to end up with nothing in return. That’s hard for a woman to deal with. She had already formed an emotional bond with him.”

“I wish I can shoulder all her pain,” Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll gladly take it all if it means she won’t hurt.”

“Every husband would do that for his wife. It’s one of our weaknesses; unable to see a woman in pain.” He stared at Tony for a few minutes before speaking again. “Tell me this; do you think that he’s still alive?”

Tony nodded furiously, “Without a doubt, Zip. I know in my heart that he’s alive. That he’s out there somewhere.” He averted his gaze as he thought about his next statement very carefully in his mind. “I want to find him.”

Zippy eyes widened as he heard Tony’s words. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. “You want to find him?”

“I want to hire a private investigator to see if he would be able to find out anything.”

“You want to hire someone to find answers eighteen years later that the cops couldn’t do in the days afterwards?” Zippy questioned not sure if he comprehended correctly.

“I feel that I have to. I owe it to myself and Cassidy to try and find out what happened. Get the answers that we deserve. Maybe we’ll be able to get some sort of closure.”

“If you don’t like what you find out?” Zippy questioned, hoping his friend had thought of all the possible outcomes.

Tony shook his head, “I’ll deal with it if it comes to that.” He stared at Zippy hard. “I don’t want Cassidy to know.”

Zippy was caught off guard and gave his head a little shake. “What? Why not?”

“I don’t want her getting her hopes up and then not getting the results we want. I don’t want to put her through that. Don’t bring this up to her, Zippy.”

“Alright I won’t tell her,” Zippy promised Tony. He tried to look at it from Tony’s standpoint. If it had been his child that was out there in the world somewhere – he’d want to know. And if it meant taking away the pain that his wife carried with her, he’d leave no stone unturned until he founds the answers that he was looking for.

“Thanks Zip.”

“It’s what friends are for,” he brushed off Tony’s gratitude. “Now, let’s get the heck out of here and onto the BBQ,” Zippy said changing the subject as he stood up from the chair, “Cassidy making her potato salad?”

“She was starting it when I left,” Tony grinned as he shut down his computer before pushing back from his desk. “She even joked about making you your own bowl.”

Zippy grabbed his heart, staggering a few steps, “I knew she had a thing for me! If she wasn’t married, I’d snatch her up.”

“Somehow I don’t think Nan would like that too much,” Tony chuckled, tossing the pen he carried in his hand down on his desk.

The black pen landed on the desk before catching on the clip. The silver script engraving contrasted against the black gloss finish. 

‘World’s Greatest Dad!   
Happy Father’s Day 2007  
Love Jordon, Kenzie, & Olivia’


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tony made his way up the driveway to his house after he left Joe Gibbs Racing. He came home to pick up his family before heading over to Kevin and DeLana Harvick’s house for their annual BBQ cookout. They had always tried to get together during the holiday depending on when the race at Daytona fell in comparison. It was always a good time between the group of close friends and family members. The BBQ rotated houses each year, last year being held at his house.

“Daddy!”

He smiled when he opened the door and heard his three year old daughter shriek and the sound of running feet echoed on the floor. He spread his arms out just in time to catch the leaping bundle that was Olivia. Holding her tight against him, he kissed the top of her head.

“You ready to go?” He asked as he carried her further into the house.

“Go bye bye,” Olivia grinned waving her fingers.

“Yes bye-bye,” Tony smiled, nodding his head. “Honey?” He called when he didn’t see his wife.

“Upstairs!” 

“Dad,” he looked at the top of the stairs seeing McKenzie standing on the landing looking down at him. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, knowing the look on her face. He was about to be asked something that he probably shouldn’t say yes to, but was going to.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I go out with Whitney and Heather?” McKenzie asked her father, planting a sweet smile on her face.

“What did your mother say?” He asked knowing that the only reason she came to him was because Cassidy had said no.

“She said no,” Kenzie pouted. “Please Daddy? We’re just going to the fireworks on the lake.”

“Did you also inform your father why I said no?” Cassidy asked as she walked out of the Olivia’s room, with a bag slung over her shoulders. She found out that if there is a mess to get in to, Olivia will be in it. And it was easier to pack a bag carrying extra clothes and shoes.

“No she didn’t,” Tony raised an eyebrow turning back to his middle child.

“Mom….” Kenzie whined looking at her mother, knowing that once she informed her father of this small piece of information, the final answer would be no.

“McKenzie,” Cassidy warned.

“Fine,” McKenzie sighed, turning to look at Tony, putting one of her best pleading faces on. “We’re going with Dustin, Nathan, and Corey.”

As soon as the first name was out of McKenzie’s mouth, Tony was already shaking his head no. “No Kenzie, I agree with your mother on this. You’re not going with them.” 

“But Daddy…” McKenzie whined. “Everyone is going to the lake tonight! I can’t not show up.” 

“Sorry princess,” Tony told his daughter. He knew Dustin was McKenzie’s latest crush who just happened to be Jordon’s age. That also meant he had his license. ‘An older boy, a car and his daughter,’ he thought as he watched her stomp down the hall to her room. ‘Not gonna happen.’ He flinched when he heard the door slam and almost followed down the hall after her.

“Don’t,” Cassidy said, stopping him from moving. “She’ll be fine. She’s just mad you told her no. She was counting on you to let her go.”

“Are you kidding me? With Dustin?” Tony shook his head. He had gotten the full rundown of Dustin from Jordon and he didn’t like anything about the kid. 

“It’s alright, she’ll be mad for today and I’m sure tomorrow you’ll go buy her something and it will all be good.” Cassidy chuckled rolling her eyes as she made her way downstairs.

“Bye-bye,” Olivia chanted.

“We’re gonna go here in a minute,” Tony told her, sitting her on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. “Go find your shoes baby girl.” Once his daughter ran off, hopefully in search of her shoes, Tony walked to his wife, turning her against him. He leaned down softly kissing her lips, holding her tight. “Have I told you that I love you?”

“Uhm…” Cassidy smiled against his lips, her arms snaking around Tony’s waist. “Not recently.”

“Well I love you,” he kissed her again. “I love you,” he kissed her. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cassidy smiled, returning his kiss before laying her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

“How are you doing?” he whispered softly, his hands running up and down his wife’s spine, loving how his touch made her shiver in response. He hated to ask the question for fear it would bring the emotion back to the top. Jordon and McKenzie had yet to find out about what had happened and he didn’t want them to find out accidentally from one of Cassidy’s emotional breakdowns. He knew they needed to sit both their children down and tell them, but there never seemed to be a right time.

“I’m okay,” Cassidy whispered, tightening her hold. “I’m sorry about this morning…”

“Hey don’t…” Tony leaned away from her. He ducked his head, catching her eye. “Do not apologize, okay? I understand baby. I just wish you would have woken me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you…”

“You will never bother me, Cass,” he said firmly. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about his talk with Zippy. He hated keeping things from her, but he knew that this information was for her own good. If good information came from the private investigator then he would tell her. He didn’t want her getting upset for nothing.

“Daddy, let’s go!” Olivia yelled running into the room, carrying her white strap sandals.

“Well, you heard her,” Tony gave Cassidy a quick kiss before turning around to his daughter. “Let’s go!” He knelt down to the floor and quickly put on the sandals. 

“Come on Daddy,” Olivia grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the door.

“We need to help Mommy,” he told her moving to the kitchen where Cassidy was pulling out a big Rubbermaid container. “Potato salad?”

“Of course,” Cassidy grinned, stacking the two tubs on top of one another. “The pop is already in the car, just need those and the kids and we can leave.”

“One of these Zippy’s?” He asked picking up the containers, following Cassidy and Olivia from the kitchen.

“It is,” she laughed. “McKenzie, Jordon, let’s go!” She yelled up the stairs. She opened the front door for Tony and followed them out to the car where she buckled Olivia into her seat. She watched as Jordon bounded down the steps with a sulking McKenzie behind him. “There are other parties, Kenzie.”

“Yeah right…” she grumbled climbing into the car.

Cassidy sighed and climbed into the front seat, waiting on Tony to lock up. She hoped this gathering would lift her spirits. She hadn’t been total honest with Tony earlier. But hoped that being around her friends would keep her mind off things.

**

“No no no no…” Tony groaned seeing the horseshoe bounce away from the stake in the ground. “Damn,” he muttered.

Kevin Harvick laughed as he took his place behind the stake, swinging his horseshoes in the air, “Watch a pro.” He placed his feet together and took a few swings with his arm, closing one eye trying to line up his shot. 

“Throw the damn shoe already, Happy!” Dale Earnhardt Junior yelled from the other end.

Kevin took another practice swing before stepping off with one foot and letting the horseshoe go. He watched it fly in the air, his eyes widening in shock as he watched it go off course.

“Hey!” Dale yelled running out of the way from the horseshoe as it pelted the ground inches from where he had been standing. “Asshole!”

Kevin leaned over, placing his hands on his knees as he laughed, watching Dale move back to his position. The look the driver had on his face when he realized the flying horseshoe was heading directly to him was priceless. 

“Detach the damn horse next time!” Dale grumbled, leaning over to pick up the stray shoe.

“I wasn’t aiming for ya, honest!” Kevin laughed as he got ready to throw his next shoe. Once he had his practice swings, he held the shoe out in front of him. He dropped it back and took a step forward— “Yo!” he jumped in the air, erroneously letting the horseshoe go. He grabbed his ass and turned around glaring at Tony.

“Sorry,” Tony chuckled, taking a drink of his beer.

“You guys are cheaters!” Zippy, Kevin’s partner yelled.

“I get a redo.”

“Nope, no redos,” Dale shook his head and picked up Kevin’s second shot. “You can’t play this game for shit, Harv.” He took a step back from the stake and with a beer in one hand, took the shot with his left hand. He watched it land in the sand pit next to the stake. He smirked at Kevin. 

“Cock sucker,” Kevin mumbled. “Least you play horseshoes better than you drive!” He yelled which earned him a finger after Dale let go of his second shoe. He groaned hearing the clank as it hit the stake.

“Woo!” Dale cheered. “Ringer! We win!”

“Fucking cheaters,” Kevin said as Dale and Zippy walked to their side.

“Fucking cheaters,” Olivia giggled, running up the men, holding her arms out waiting for Zippy to pick her up.

“Oh shit…” Tony groaned wide eyed as he heard the word come from his daughter’s mouth.

“Oh shit,” Olivia grinned from Zippy’s arms.

“You’re in trouble now,” Kevin laughed.

“Cassidy is going to kill me!” Tony quickly looked over his shoulder, sighing with relief when he saw his wife across the yard with DeLana and a few of the other women. “Sweetie, you don’t say those words okay?”

“Okay,” Olivia grinned and reached her arms out for Tony, who took her.

“Let’s go see what we can do that won’t get Daddy in trouble,” he told his daughter as the guys headed towards Kevin’s go-kart track.

**

“You guys staying in Daytona after the race for a few days?” DeLana asked Cassidy as they settled into the patio table, filling their plates.

“No, Jordon has a race next week in Rushville, Tony’s taking him to Indiana on Tuesday,” Cassidy said as she made a plate for Olivia. 

“Family trip back to Indiana, then?” 

Cassidy shook her head. “No, us girls are staying home.” She couldn’t go back to Rushville, didn’t want to step one foot inside that track, not with the memories surround the place.

“Have you been back?” DeLana asked, lowering her voice.

“No, and I don’t want to.”

DeLana let the subject drop as they sat down in the furniture. She watched Tony and Kevin in front of the grill, cooking up the last of the hamburgers and rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised they haven’t started something on fire yet.”

“Give it time,” Cassidy laughed, sitting her daughter’s plate in front of her. “Eat baby,” she said as she settled into the chair and took a bite of her cheeseburger. “Damn,” she mumbled.

“What?” Nan Zipadelli asked looking up from her chair next to DeLana.

“Forgot to get a drink,” she put her food down and moved to stand up.

“Here, I’ll get it,” Nan stood up and moved a couple feet behind her, leaning over the cooler, grabbing a Pepsi from the ice. “Here,” she said holding it over the table.

“Thanks,” Cassidy smiled and went to grab the can, only to have it slip from her fingers. It fell to the table knocking over DeLana’s cup of iced tea. 

“Oh shit,” Olivia giggled watching the brown liquid expand over the table cloth.

“Tony!”

“You’re in trouble now,” Kevin laughed.

“Aren’t I always…”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“Mom, why aren’t you coming?” Jordon asked as he walked back into the house after throwing his bag into the Tahoe. He and Tony were getting ready to drive to the airport were they would fly out to Indiana, staying at their house in Columbus, before heading to Rushville on Thursday for the TQ race at the fairgrounds.

“Sweetie, we’re gonna have some girl time here,” Cassidy told her son. She wanted to be there to show her support for Jordon during his race, but she couldn’t step foot back on the fairgrounds. There were too many emotions and memories that wouldn’t allow her to. 

“You can have girl time anytime, Mom,” Jordon said following his mother into the kitchen. “You never miss my races, why this one?”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Cassidy racked her brain trying to think of a reason that she was unable to join them, but nothing came to mind. Jordon had been right; she had never missed any of his races since he had first started and here she was, not going to this one and didn’t have a good excuse.

“You don’t think I can win,” Jordon said, staring at his mother. 

“Wh..what?” Cassidy asked wide-eyed. “Honey, I know you can win…”

“No you don’t,” he shook his head. “If you thought I could win, you’d be going with me. So since you’re not going, you don’t think I can win. Thanks Mom,” he scoffed. “I love you too.” He gave her a look before turning and walking from the kitchen.

Cassidy stared in shock as her son walked away from her. She never doubted Jordon’s ability in a race. Racing was in his blood, he was born to race. Every race Jordon had entered, barring a mechanical problem; he was a threat to win. She never once thought that he wouldn’t win. She jumped hearing the door slam and felt a tear trickle down her cheek, knowing that her son was very angry with her.

“What happened?” Tony asked coming into the kitchen. “Cass?” He frowned, standing in front of her. He placed his hands on both shoulders, looking at her. “Cass honey?”

“He hates me,” she whispered, staring past her husband looking at the empty doorway where her son disappeared from.

“Baby, what happened?” He asked confused. He was upstairs packing his bag when he heard the front door slam.

“Jordon is mad at me for not going to his race,” she filled him in on what had just transpired. 

“Oh sweetie,” Tony pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her. He felt his anger grow against his son for talking like that to his mother. “I’ll talk to him, Hon.”

“I know he’ll do great, I just…I just can’t go back there,” Cassidy whispered.

“I know, I know,” he whispered. “I’ll talk to him, okay?” He pulled back staring Cassidy in the eye. He hated seeing her hurting like this. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled softly, giving him a kiss. “Call me tonight.”

“I will,” he held her hand as they talked towards the front door. “Try not to do a lot of damage to my credit card while we’re gone.”

“Of course not,” Cassidy grinned, giving him a final kiss before he walked out the door.

**

“You wanna tell me what happened with your mom?” Tony asked as during the flight to Indiana.

“Not really,” Jordon shrugged, turning the volume to his iPod up. 

“That’s not an option,” Tony said, leaning over, pulling on the ear bud cord.

“Jesus,” Jordon snapped. He reached for the fallen bud and stuck it back in his ear. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Do not pull that pissy attitude with me,” Tony glared at his son. “I will yank your ass from this race and we will be on our way home.”

“What did I do to deserve that? Not answering your stupid question?”

“Making your mother cry for one,” Tony retorted, snatching the headphones from his son’s head again. “You better start talking…”

Jordon stared at the furious look his father was giving him. He thought about challenging it, but he knew Tony would turn the plane around without hesitation. He finally sighed and turned his music off. “I’m pissed that she didn’t come. She always comes to my races and now all of a sudden she can’t make it because she’s going to the mall with McKenzie. Like the mall ain’t open any other day of the week.”

“Jordon…” Tony started. He didn’t know how to explain to his son what was going on with Cassidy without telling him the whole story and he didn’t know if he wanted to do that, especially without his wife being there.

“She doesn’t think I can win, that’s why she’s not coming.”

Tony stared at his son, confused. He knew that was the reason after hearing it from Cassidy, but to hear his son say that… “Jordon, you know damn well that isn’t the reason. Your mother knows you can win and will always be in your corner…”

“Yeah, well she ain’t here now is she?” 

“Jordon…” Tony warned.

“Sorry…” Jordon muttered, turning his head to stare out the window. “I just don’t know why she won’t come to this race. She never comes to my Rushville races, why?”

Tony had been hoping that Jordon wouldn’t ask that question. He was prepared to answer anything else. “She doesn’t like Rushville…”

Jordon scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Just because she doesn’t like the town ain’t a good excuse not to see me race. I don’t like most of the towns I’ve raced in, but I still go there to race.”

“It’s complicated, son…”

“Then just explain it to me?” Jordon said impatiently. “What could be so bad about Rushville that Mom would rather go shopping then come support me?”

“My first race in TQ’s was in Rushville over the fourth of July,” Tony started out slowly, not knowing how to explain, but hoped he would figure it out while he talked. “While we were there, after the race, I couldn’t find your mother… we looked all over the place for her. I had no idea where she went, your grandpa had no idea; we couldn’t find her…”

“Where was she?” Jordon asked. “You obviously found her…”

“Yeah, we found her…” Tony trailed off as the memories of that night rushed back to him. The fear he had searching for Cassidy and then waiting in the hospital for any word. How they held each other that night, mourning the loss of their child.

“Well?”

“She had been attacked while going for a walk down the midway,” Tony said, deciding to leave the pregnancy part out. “A couple guys found her inside of a concession stand…she almost didn’t make it… she spent a couple days in the hospital afterwards.”

Jordon stared at the seat in front him, digesting the information his father had told him. His mother was attacked during a race and could have died if she hadn’t been found in time. That explained why she never went to any races in Rushville. She was afraid to go back. He felt like an idiot. He had basically told his mother that she didn’t believe him; that she didn’t love him enough to go and support him, when he couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“Why didn’t she just tell me?”

“It’s not something we like to talk about, son,” Tony said relieved that his son took his reasoning and didn’t question it further. “You have to know, she’d be right here with you if she could. She’s afraid – this track holds too many painful memories for her and she finds it easier not to come.”

“I feel like a dumbass…”

Tony nodded, “Good.”

“I’ll call her and apologize when we land.”

“You do that,” Tony nodded, leaning back in his seat. “But if I ever see or hear about you making your mother cry again, it will be a long time before your ass sees a race car, much less sits in one.”

“Yes sir,” Jordon mumbled putting the ear buds back into his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

“You’re quiet tonight,” Cassidy asked as she finished getting Olivia in her pajamas. “Jump into bed sweetie,” she told her daughter, pulling back the covers to the toddler bed, allowing Olivia to crawl in.

“Got a lot on my mind,” Tony said as he leaned over, kissing his daughter. “Good night, Princess,” he whispered.

“Good night Daddy,” Olivia wrapped her small arms around Tony’s neck, giving him a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Tony kissed his daughter again, before straightening. He took his wife’s hand leading her back to the master bedroom. He closed the door softly before turning toward his wife. “I think we should tell them.”

“Tell them…” Cassidy repeated slowly. “Tony, I don’t…” She started shaking her head.

“Cassidy, listen to me,” Tony reached for his wife’s hands, leading her to their bed. Once they sat down on the edge he looked at her. “They are old enough to understand what happened. Jordon already wonders about why you never go to Rushville. To stop him from thinking you don’t think he can race, I had to tell him that you had an accident there.”

“Tony…” Cassidy gasped. How could Tony just tell Jordon anything about that night without consulting her?

“Sweetie, I couldn’t take him bad mouthing you and saying that you didn’t believe in him anymore. That is furthest from the truth. I think they deserve to know why you won’t go to Rushville and why on the Fourth of July we both are a little off. Why we are depressed for one day but once the holiday is over, we perk right back up. Cass, baby, I know it’s hard,” he squeezed her hands. “We should tell them. They’ll understand.”

Okay,” Cassidy whispered. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get through the details…” she said truthfully, knowing that she’d have to relive the tragic events from that night.

“I’ll be right here with you,” Tony dropped her hands, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight to his side. “You’re not doing this alone. What you can’t say, I’ll do it. If you need to leave the room, baby, do it. Okay?”

Cassidy nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath before sitting up and looking at him. “Okay,” she whispered standing up going to the door.

“I love you, Cass,” Tony took her hand, kissing her softly. “This is the right thing to do. They should know.”

“I know, I love you too,” Cassidy gave him a small smile before walking from the room out into the living room of their motor coach. 

“We need to talk to you two,” Tony said, grabbing the remote from his son’s chest and turning the television off. 

“Dad!” Jordon exclaimed, sitting up, swinging his feet to the floor. “I was in the middle of that!”

“Tough, you’ll catch it later,” Tony told Jordon. “Your mother and I need to talk to you and your sister.”

“Turn the computer off, Kenzie,” Cassidy told her daughter. “Tell them you’ll b-r-b.”

“Do we have to do this now?” McKenzie asked, not bothering to turn from her computer screen; her fingers clacking against the keys as she IM’d one of her friends from school.

“McKenzie, turn the computer off,” Tony warned.

“Fine,” McKenzie huffed and quickly typed into the IM screen that she needed to go. Once she got a reply she turned her computer off, shutting the lid. “What’s so important?” She asked looking at her parents. “You’re not getting divorced are you?”

“Wh…what?” Tony shook his head confused. “No we’re not getting divorced. Where did you come up with that idea from?”

“You guys wanted to talk to us; it has to be serious…”

“It is serious,” Cassidy told her daughter. “But it’s not that.”

“So what’s up?” Jordon asked, taking a drink from his Pepsi. 

“Your mother and I want to talk to you about why she doesn’t go to Rushville…”

“I know, Dad, she was attacked. You told me this.”

“Mom was attacked?” McKenzie echoed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re telling you now,” Tony told his daughter. “And I didn’t tell you the whole story.” He squeezed Cassidy’s hand, “You want to start?”

Cassidy nodded and looked towards her children. “You know that your father and I went to high school together and were high school sweethearts, what you don’t know is that during our senior year, I was pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” McKenzie questioned, her jaw slackened in shock. “You were pregnant in high school?”

“Yes, I was due in August after graduation,” Cassidy filled her in.

“Grandpa didn’t kick your ass?” Jordon asked, talking about his Grandpa Kenneth.

“Oh yeah,” Tony nodded. “He kicked my ass and threatened bodily harm.”

“So what happened?” McKenzie couldn’t believe her parents had been hiding such big news. They had gotten pregnant in high school. “Did you give the baby up for adoption?”

Cassidy shook her head as she felt the tears gather in her eyes. She felt Tony tighten his hold on her hand and she sniffled. She knew this was going to be hard. 

“Did something happen to the baby?” Jordon questioned. His mind working as he thought back to what his father had told him on the plane. His mother was attacked at Rushville and was in the hospital for a couple days. The race had been in July and from what his mom had just said, she was still pregnant. 

“After Tony had wrecked in the race, I decided to go for a walk while he and your grandfather talked and they got the car loaded up,” Cassidy began. “I…I was at the end of the midway and was on my way back when a woman stopped me. She was…pregnant as well. We stopped and talked…I…” She broke off as tears slid down her cheeks. The details of that night were fuzzy to her from the time she sat down to talk with the woman, Sara, until she woke up in the hospital.

“This woman your mother talked to had set her up,” Tony continued knowing it was hard for Cassidy. He squeezed her hand, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Cassidy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Mom? Dad? What’s going on?” McKenzie asked growing worried. She didn’t know where this was going. 

“The woman that your mother was with, wasn’t pregnant, they found the pregnancy belly in the concession stand,” Tony continued. “She had attacked your mother and then…she…stole the baby from Cassidy’s stomach.”

“What?” Jordon whispered. “The baby was stolen from mom’s…from her stomach?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. 

“What!” McKenzie shrieked jumping up from her spot on the couch. She looked back and forth between her parents. “You’re saying that Mom was pregnant in high school and the baby was stolen!”

“Yes, McKenzie,” Tony watched his daughter closely. 

“I have another brother or sister out there somewhere?” McKenzie couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“A brother…”

“I can’t…no…” McKenzie shook her head. “There’s…”

“Kenzie,” Tony stood up going to his daughter.

“No,” McKenzie shrugged off Tony’s touch. “No…I…no…” she shook her head and turned on her heel, running from the coach.

Tony jumped up intent on running after his daughter. He didn’t expect McKenzie to run from the coach. He expected a few tears, shock and questions – lots of questions. But it never crossed his mind that she would run. 

“Dad…” His son’s voice made him turn around where he saw Jordon had moved into the position he had just vacated next to Cassidy. 

“Honey,” Tony moved back to Cassidy, sitting down next to her pulling her against him as she cried. “It’s okay,” he comforted his wife as she cried into his shoulder. He felt torn. He wanted to go after his daughter, but his wife needed him as well. Deciding that his wife’s wellbeing was more important at the moment he stayed on the couch. 

“Mom, I’m sorry,” Jordon said, feeling helpless as he watched his mother cry. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you,” ‘If only I hadn’t pushed and yelled at her for not going to my race,’ he thought. He rubbed her back, holding back his own tears as he listened to his mother’s cries.

“Sweetie, it’s okay,” Cassidy wrapped her arm around her son, hugging him against her side. “It’s not your fault,” she ran her fingers through Jordon’s short brown locks. “We should have told you a long time ago.”

“What about McKenzie?” Jordon questioned.

“We’ll give her some time to calm down,” Tony said. “She’ll come back and we’ll talk to her then.”

“Are you coming to Indy?” 

Cassidy put a smile on her face and clutched his shoulder, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

McKenzie ran out of the coach running across the pavement in her bare feet. Stray stones digging into the bottom of her feet, but she didn’t care. She just ran faster. How could her parents hide something like that from her? She had an older brother out there somewhere. Someone who could pop back into their lives at anytime. 

She heard laughter and the clank of beer bottles against each other coming from a coach a few up from where she was and slowed down to a walk. She didn’t want to have someone notice her and come after her; much less call her parents. She hugged her arms around her mid section and walked swiftly passed the party hoping that if she was seen no one would call out to her if she looked like she was on a mission.

“McKenzie?”

‘Shoot,’ she thought hearing her name called. She put her head down and quickened her pace, pretending not to hear it. She just wanted to be alone. 

“McKenzie wait,” Dale handed off his beer and jogged to where his Goddaughter was walking. He frowned taking in her appearance, seeing her without shoes and in red cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. It was definitely wasn’t something to be running around with. He fell into step with her, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Who broke your heart so I know which boy to kill? I got a big piece of land and plenty resources; they’ll never find his body.”

McKenzie gave a small giggle despite her gloomy demeanor. “No boy,” she whispered. “Just my parents…”

“Whoa, that’s a tall order,” Dale whistled. “But since I did promise that I’d protect you and take care of your problems,” he pushed up imaginary sleeves on his t-shirt and rubbed his hands together. “I’ll do this for you and only you. If Jordon asked, I’d turn him down.”

They continued walking through the motor coach lot in silence before Dale pulled her toward his own that sat in the next aisle. He sat her down in one of the camping chairs that sat outside his coach. Once she was settled in, he went inside to his kitchen grabbing an orange Sunkist from the fridge. He always made sure it was stocked for McKenzie whose love for the flavored soda was well known. 

Sitting the can in the cup holder of the chair, Dale took a seat in the chair next to McKenzie, silently sipping his own Sunkist. Hearing the sniffles from the chair next to him, he tried to imagine what Tony and Cassidy had down to the teenager. He didn’t figured turning down a party could cause this much distress, but anything was possible from a teenage girl. She probably thought the world was ending not being able to go to a party. 

“Did you know that I have an older brother?”

Dale frowned at the question. “Unless I’m missing something, Jordon has always been your older brother. And you knew that too…it’s pretty much common knowledge.”

McKenzie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Not Jordon, Dale. I’m talking about before he was born. Momma was pregnant before Jordon.”

Dale was silent as he thought about what McKenzie had said. He was at a loss what to tell his Goddaughter. He didn’t know how she had found out the information. If she had found out on the Internet, he should point her in the direction of Tony and Cassidy and have them explain. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“You knew,” McKenzie looked up at the man who was her Godfather. She idolized him. Dale let her do whatever she wanted. He gave her the best birthday presents and taught her how to play the drums. He also let her taste his beer without her parents knowing. “Why didn’t you tell me! I had a brother out there and you never told me!”

“Kenzie…” Dale started. “It wasn’t my place to tell you.”

“Bullshit, you should have told me. Me!” McKenzie cried standing up. She felt betrayal coursing through her body as she stared at Dale. “How long have you known! How long have you known that I have a brother out there and you didn’t tell me! You didn’t tell me! You lied to me! Everyone lied to me!”

“McKenzie, listen,” Dale stood up moving towards McKenzie, stopping when she took a step back. He never figured that McKenzie would react this way once she found out. “Stop and listen to me.”

“No,” McKenzie shook her head. “I trusted you! I loved you! You weren’t supposed to let me down like this.”

“McKenzie, listen to me,” Dale grabbed the girl pulling her by the arm into his coach. He felt the kick in the chest as she struggled against him, knowing that he had hurt McKenzie without meaning to. 

“Let me go, I’ll scream,” McKenzie said fighting, but Dale was much stronger than she was.

“What has gotten in to you?” Dale asked her as he sat her down on the couch.

“I just found out everyone lied to me.”

“We never lied to you…”

“Well you never told me!”

“McKenzie,” Dale started. ‘I’m never having any girls,’ he thought. “Listen to me, okay.” When McKenzie made no move to leave, he took it as a sign that she was listening to him. He sat on the coffee table in front of the coach in front of her. “Your father told me what happened a few years ago. Not many people really know what happened, just those closest to your parents. McKenzie, it wasn’t my place to tell you. This was something that had to come from them when they were ready to. Did they tell you or did you hear from someone else?”

“They did,” McKenzie whispered, losing the will to fight. She looked at Dale with tears streaming down her face. “They told me and Jordie tonight.”

“Sweetie, I know it’s a shock, it was to me and I’m not immediately affected like you are. But your parents didn’t keep this from you on purpose. They had their reasons for not telling you and your brother. It’s a very painful memory for your mother…”

“It’s why she cries so much over Fourth of July isn’t it?” 

Dale nodded, “It still hurts. Do they know you’ve seen her cry?”

McKenzie shook her head, looking down at her hands. “No, they are always secretive around that time. Daddy always makes Momma feel better when he’s there. I didn’t know it was this big.”

“Why did you get angry and run?” Dale questioned moving to sit next to her.

“I don’t know,” McKenzie shrugged, leaning against her Godfather. “I was shocked. I have another brother out there. There is someone that would… that would do something so… so sick… That’s my mother…”

Dale tightened his hold around McKenzie when she started crying again. “It will get better, Sweetie, I promise. They are still your parents, Jordon is still your older brother and Olivia is still your sister.”

“I don’t know what to say to them.”

“Oh, Kenzie, this doesn’t change your relationship with them. They had something tragic happen to them when they were young and now here they are with three kids. Now you understand what your parents act like that around July.” He looked over to the counter when his phone started ringing. He sat up and went to answer it.

“Have you seen McKenzie?” Tony asked as soon as Dale picked up his phone. “She ran out earlier and hasn’t come back. She doesn’t even have shoes on.”

“Relax Tony,” Dale turned around, looking at McKenzie. “She’s here in my coach. I have her. She’s fine and safe.”

“Oh thank God,” Tony sighed. “Can you send her back?”

Dale watched McKenzie curl up on his couch, silent tears rolling down her cheek. “Actually, we were getting ready to watch a movie and I have a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the freezer with her name on it. I’ll bring her back after the movie alright?”

“Alright,” Tony agreed knowing that as long as she was with Dale she was safe. If anyone could get McKenzie to open up and talk, Dale would be able to. “Thanks Dale.”

“No problem, Smoke.”

**

McKenzie opened the door, slowly making her way inside the dark coach. After the movie was over, she had begged Dale to watch another one. She didn’t want to go back, knowing she was going to get in trouble for running out. But if she hadn’t of left, she wouldn’t have been able to talk to Dale and clear her mind. She didn’t want to say some of the things she said to Dale to her parents, much less her father. 

Locking the door behind her, she shuffled her feet along the carpet hoping she wouldn’t find any of Olivia’s forgotten toys lying out. She just wanted to make it to the bedroom and crawl into bed without having to deal with them; just throw the covers up over her head and turn her iPod on and forget about everything that had happened today.

“McKenzie?” The lamp in the living room snapped on and Cassidy stared at her frozen daughter. 

“Mom…” McKenzie made a face before turning around toward her mother. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just her mother and her father was not present. 

“Come here, honey,” Cassidy patted the spot next to her on the couch and waited for her daughter to slowly make her way over and sit down. “I just want to know if you’re okay.”

McKenzie nodded, “I’m fine, Mom.” She sighed and moved to stand up. “Can I go to bed now?”

“Yeah,” Cassidy relented, seeing that her daughter was in no mood to talk. She wondered if she’d be able to get any information from Dale, but knew he would be tightlipped when it came to his Goddaughter. It was something he valued; that McKenzie could go to him without having anything get back to Tony and her. “I’ll see you in the morning. Good night baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.” 

Cassidy sighed watching her daughter disappear into the bedroom she shared with Jordon. She pushed herself up from the couch and turned out the light before making her way back to the bedroom. Slipping out of her clothes she slid between the covers, scooting across the sheet to wrap her arms around Tony.

“Did she come back?” Tony mumbled sleepily. He pulled Cassidy closer to him, his hands running over her back.

“Yeah, she’s in bed,” Cassidy said tracing circles on his chest. “Tony?”

“Mmm?”

“Make love to me,” she whispered, kissing his chest as her fingers ran through his hair, turning his head toward her. 

“My pleasure,” Tony grinned rolling over his wife and kissing her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

“What do you want exactly, Tony?” Drew Lawrence leaned back in his chair, staring intently at the man in front of him. He didn’t know what to expect when he penciled in the appointment for the famous race car driver; he had been vague over the phone. His interest was peaked though as to what would warrant Tony needing a private investigator.

“I want you to try and find my son,” Tony told him, handing over the folder that contained copies of documents, police reports, and statements that he had kept all these years; hoping that one day they would actually be helpful. 

Drew opened the manila folder and sifted through the paperwork and photos. Skimming the words carefully, he glanced up at Tony. “Let me get this straight,” he sat the open folder down on his desk, clasping his hands over it. “You want me to find any information on a son that disappeared…”

“He didn’t disappear,” Tony cut the older man off. “He was kidnapped. He was stolen from my wife’s stomach. They cut her open and left her to die. Do you want to see the pictures?” He reached in front him, touching the folder, intent on moving the papers that covered the photographs of the crime scene.

“No,” Drew pulled the folder away from Tony’s hands. He sorted the papers again grabbing the police report from the scene. He quickly read over the words. Fingerprints had turned up the old owners of the concession stand; who were deceased and the stand had been auctioned off with their estate. Finding the new owners had turned up a dead end. Witness accounts had seen Cassidy talking with another pregnant woman, but no one knew who she was or had seen her before.

“There has to be something that they missed,” Tony said watching as Drew glanced over the reports. “A new set of eyes to look at this might find something out – a new lead.”

“You think I’m gonna be able to do that eighteen years later?” Drew asked skeptically. “Some forget, others die. I don’t know how much I’m going to be able to dig up.”

“I’m paying you to find out whatever you can,” Tony reached into his pocket pulling out his checkbook. He clicked the pen scribbling across the check, writing down a large sum of money. “This should be able to get you started off.” He tore the check from the book and handed it across the desk.

Drew grabbed the check, his eyes widening at the amount, “What if he didn’t survive?”

“What if he did?” Tony stared at Drew. “What if he did survive and is out there? I need to know.”

“Alright,” Drew nodded. “What if I find him and he’s alive? What if he’s a happy young man, ready to graduate high school? He was captain of the football team and valedictorian with acceptance letters to Harvard or Yale?” He leaned forward. “Have you thought about this, Tony? Have you really thought of the consequences that could come from this? You could be ruining a man’s life… a family.”

“I need to know, Drew,” Tony said. He had thought of the consequences if he would find his son. But his wife’s happiness was more important. “I need to know if he’s alive. I need to know at least that much.”

Drew sighed, “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He pushed away from his desk, standing up. “I can’t promise you anything Tony. I don’t even know if I will be able to find out much more than what you already know.”

“Just try, that’s all I’m asking. Just try,” Tony said, standing up extending his hand.

“I’ll exhaust all my resources,” Drew shook his hand, firmly. “I will let you know once I find something,” he walked from around his desk, walking Tony to the door.

“One more thing,” Tony turned in the doorway. “Don’t tell my wife. I don’t want her to get her hopes up. Please contact me and only me.”

“I understand,” Drew watched as Tony walked away and sighed. If the cops couldn’t find out anything plausible within a few days of the attack, how was he supposed to do so more than fifteen years later?

**

“Hi honey,” Cassidy smiled over her shoulder from the stove when she heard Tony walk into the room. “Supper will be ready in a few minutes,” She stirred the pasta in the pan, making sure it didn’t stick to the bottom. She was stirring the sauce in another pan when she felt two arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her against a warm body.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tony kissed the side of her head as he squeezed her lightly.

“I do, but it’s nice to hear every once in awhile,” Cassidy turned the heat on the burner down before turning in Tony’s arms, wrapping her own around his neck. “I love you too,” she kissed him softly.

“We’ve been together almost twenty years, spent almost our whole lives together…”

“You’re starting to scare me,” Cassidy leaned back in his arms, searching his face. She didn’t like the direction the conversation was heading. It felt as if he were about to tell her something that was going to turn her world upside down. “Should I be sitting down?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony immediately pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back. “I didn’t mean to. I was just thinking about it today. We’ve been with each other for twenty years; had our fair share of ups and downs, but we’re still together. Not many people can say that. Nowadays people get married for all the wrong reasons. Think it will solve all their problems.”

“Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.”

“You wouldn’t last five minutes in my head,” Tony chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

“Daddy!” Olivia shrieked, running into the kitchen. “Up!” She held her arms out staring up at him.

“Livia!” Tony mimicked his daughter, turning from his wife to pick up his youngest. He tossed her in the air, grinning at the giggles it produced.

“Tony, be careful,” Cassidy scolded. “And away from the food please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony tipped his imaginary hat and laughed as Olivia copied. “Let’s say we leave Mommy to cook and go around up the others.”

“Okay,” Olivia smiled, showing off her baby teeth.

“Honey,” Tony knocked on McKenzie’s door. “Can I come in?” He waited for an answer. Their relationship wasn’t strained but it had surely taken a hit since Chicagoland. McKenzie had yet to talk about what she had heard no matter how much Cassidy or he had tried.

“Yeah,” Tony opened the door at her reply. She was sitting on her bed, with a sheet of music lying off to the side; while a black practice drum pad sat in front of her. He watched as she read the music and moved the drum sticks down on the pad.

“Practicing?” He asked when she stopped.

“Yeah, we have tryouts next week for percussion instruments in marching band. I’m trying for snare,” McKenzie said, without looking up from her music as she continued hit the pad in rhythm. “Since I’m only gonna be a freshman, it will be even harder.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it, Sweetie,” Tony told his daughter. He heard her play and knew she was very good. If she didn’t get snare drum, the director was an idiot. “Dale will be excited.” 

“He said he had some time on Wednesday to help me out, these are all pretty easy. The memorizing is gonna take awhile. But I have bits and pieces already, but if I don’t get snare, then I’ll have to memorize something else.”

“You think you can put the sticks down to have dinner with your family, Lars?”

“Yeah,” McKenzie giggled, sitting her sticks on her bed, swinging her legs to the floor.

“Kenzie, eat!” Olivia struggled to get down from Tony’s arms. When she was on the floor, she ran to the bed, taking McKenzie’s hand. “Come.”

“I’ll see you down in a few,” Tony laughed as he watching Olivia pull McKenzie from the bedroom. He left the room and walked down the hallway to his son’s room. “Hey,” he said as he poked his head in the open door. “Supper’s ready.”

“Okay,” Jordon said absently not looking up from the sheet of paper he was scribbling on.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked walking into the room, staring over his son’s shoulder. He smiled seeing the sketch of his son’s midget car and watched as Jordon shaded in a shadow underneath the car. He had no idea where Jordon got the amazing drawling talent, he was lucky to be able to draw a stick figure.

“I was working on my college essays but well…” Jordon pointed towards his sketch and shrugged his shoulders.

“Problems?” 

“Just hit a rough spot, it’s hard to sell yourself,” Jordon said as he added more detail into the midget car. “Why should you attend this college? How would such and such college benefit from you attending?” He sighed. “I’d much rather have a topic on ‘Julius Caesar’ or health care.”

“Better you than me,” Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how my children ended up liking school.”

“Well, I can always forgo college and just race,” Jordon grinned up at his father, lying his pencil down.

“I don’t think so,” Cassidy said, walking into the room. “Supper’s ready.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Jordon jumped up from his desk, leaving the room.

“Teaching our son that school isn’t important, isn’t a very good start Tony,” Cassidy said as she picked up the dirty clothes that were strewn all over the floor, putting them in the clothes basket. Once she grabbed them all, she picked the basket up, leaving the room.

“That wasn’t what I was talking about,” Tony followed her down the stairs. “I was just wondering how my kids like school and are good at it and I wasn’t very good and didn’t want to be there.”

“Because they’re half my kids too,” Cassidy sat the basket in the laundry room. “You’re forgetting I was an excellent student.”

Tony grabbed her before she could leave the room. Turning her around, he pressed her up against the washer, “Until you started hanging out with me.”

“Well, they did slip a little,” Cassidy giggled, wrapping her arms around Tony. “I still managed to get good grades though. And if I remember, you did too, after you met me.”

“Because you did my homework,” Tony grinned.

“Momma! Daddy! Eat!” Olivia yelled from the dining room.

“Let’s go, we don’t want them to starve,” Cassidy stole a quick kiss from her husband before leaving the room. As they sat down at the table, she looked at each of her kids. Jordon was barely having time to chew his food before taking the next fork full of spaghetti. McKenzie was slowly eating, trying not to get any sauce on her. Olivia was grabbing her noodles with her hands and stuffing it in her mouth, making a mess.

“Honey, not so much; you’re gonna choke,” Tony grabbed her fork and stabbed at a few pieces and fed them to her.

“Here Daddy,” Olivia grabbed a handful and leaned as far as the booster chair would allow her. “Eat.”

“No honey, I got my own,” Tony pointed to his own plate in front of him. “You eat that.”

Cassidy smiled, slowly eating. She looked at the empty chair at the table. It wasn’t there on purpose; the dining room set came with six chairs. She couldn’t help but think that their son should be sitting there with them. ‘One day,’ she thought, ‘One day.’


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Drew sat at the library in Columbus, Indiana. He took a table near the back, hoping he wouldn’t be bothered or interrupted and spread the case file across the wood. He kept the crime scene photos in the folder not wanting anyone to glance over his shoulder and see them. He knew that Cassidy turned out okay, but the photos still gave him the creeps. 

He tapped his pen on the yellow legal pad as he read over the police report taken from that night, jotting down any information he thought might be helpful to him now; places, names of officers, EMTs and witnesses. He read their accounts, most stating the same. Cassidy was talking with another pregnant female. They appeared to be having a nice conservation, smiling and laughing. 

They had a composite taken by Cassidy and witnesses but nothing had turned up. The flyers had been posted all over Rushville and Columbus. They had possible sightings but nothing ever panned out. Drew figured whoever snatched the baby had taken off to the border and was long gone from the state of Indiana by the time police started searching. He bet they headed east and drove into Ohio. After that it was hard to tell where the perpetrator ended up.

Drew sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be by far his hardest case yet. He was used to spying on husband and wives not searching the country for a baby that might not have even survived the birth. Other than rereading the case and re-interviewing people he didn’t know where to begin. Eighteen years was a long time to crack a case. The police have a rough time ending cases after a couple weeks.

Hearing his phone jingle, he leaned over, pulling it from his pocket; cringing when he saw Tony’s name pop up. “Hello?”

“Hey Drew, its Tony,” Tony said as he shut the door to his office and made his way to his desk, sitting in the black leather chair.

“Hey Tony, how are you?” Drew asked politely. He had nothing to give this man and for the amount on the check he had cashed, he should have something.

“Good good,” he said, twirling the black pen in his hands again. “Getting ready to head home for the day,” he found it easier to call Drew from the office. It ran less of a chance of Cassidy or one of his kids over hearing. 

Drew glanced at his watch, seeing the late time. He didn’t realize how late it had gotten. “I hear ya,” he started collecting the papers intent on going back to the hotel, letting his mind think. “Listen Tony, I don’t have anything new to tell you. I’m in Indiana right now. Going back over the file, gonna read some of the news reports and then I’m gonna track down the police officers working the case and talk to them and any witnesses that are still here.”

“I just want to be kept updated,” Tony said, sighing when Drew told him nothing that he didn’t already know. He had been hoping a fresh set of eyes might have caught something that everyone had missed. If Drew was unable to find out anything, he didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t want to give up the possibility of meeting his son.

“I will update you with everything I find out. But the first few weeks are gonna be slow because I’m familiarizing myself with the case and re-interviewing people. Once I get my own background, then hopefully things will start moving faster.”

“I hope so.”

“Listen Tony, I was thinking,” Drew started off slowly not sure how to approach the topic. “I know you don’t want your wife to know about your search, but I was thinking I’d like to talk…”

“No,” Tony cut him off. “I don’t want Cassidy to know. I don’t want her to get her hopes up. If she finds out I’ve started searching she’ll exhaust herself in trying to help. I don’t need her getting worked up. And if nothing pans out, I don’t want her being hurt. Its better she not know until I know something definite.”

Drew sighed, “I was hoping that maybe she’d be hypnotized and maybe she’d remember something that she didn’t inform the police.”

“Absolutely not Drew. She does not need to relive the experience,” he said vehemently He didn’t want to have Cassidy subjected to that. To go through the experience all over again; the hurt, the anguish she would feel. “No,” he said again. She couldn’t do it and neither could he.

“Just think about it.”

“Nothing to think about Drew. You’re to find out using anything but my wife.”

“Alright,” Drew said. He didn’t figure Tony would agree but he had to try for the slim possibility that he would agree. He understood Tony’s hesitation and if he had been in his shoes, probably have said the same thing. “I’ll keep digging up here in Columbus. I’ll call you with an update. And Tony,” he said. “I want to sit down and talk with you. I want you to tell me what happened that night, in your words. I know I read your statement, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Is this necessary?”

“Yes, I want to you to think about it. When you start talking to me about it, you might remember something that you didn’t at the time.”

“Alright, I’ll check my schedule and let you know.” Tony sighed and hung up the phone. He rubbed his face before sending his fingers through his brown locks. 

“What’s better if Mom doesn’t know about?”

Tony looked up startled at the voice. He saw Jordon standing in the door way. He hadn’t even noticed the door open while he had been on the phone. “It’s nothing,” he shook of his son’s question. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to steal your ride,” Jordon grinned. “Zippy said he’d rather deal with me than you, but Joe is still hesitant. He’ll cave soon.”

“Is that right?” Tony smirked at his son. “Zippy’s opinion is biased and I won’t leave that car that easy.”

“But it’s biased in the right way,” Jordon said of his Godfather. 

“I don’t think you can even reach the pedals yet,” Tony snickered as he stood up from his desk. “That’s alright, we’ll have Zippy install a booster seat,” he wrapped his arm around Jordon’s shoulder, wrapping it around his neck as he rubbed his knuckles on his head. 

“Dad,” Jordon groaned, pushing away from his father. Once he was away, he quickly ran his hand through his hair, tending to the tousled locks.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to mess up your hair,” he laughed before ruffled his hair again.

“Hey, keep your hands off him,” Zippy yelled catching father and son walking into the bay. “You need me to take him down?”

“Oh please,” Tony rolled his eyes at his crew chief. “Need I remind you the last time you tried to ‘take me down’?”

“Yeah, you about killed me,” Zippy laughed. “Damn near had a heart attack.”

“Exactly,” Tony said smartly. “You remember that.”

“You ain’t exactly a spring chicken either, Dad,” Jordon laughed, dodging his father’s arm as it shot out to grab him. He continued laughing as he made his way across the shop, stopping to talk with Eric Groen one of the mechanics and the rear tire carrier on race days.

“I still say he’s mine,” Zippy chuckled and jogged across the bay before Tony could retaliate. 

“You’re a dumbass,” Tony called to his crew chief. He chuckled and shook his hand when Zippy waved. “Be home by supper.”

“Yes dear,” Zippy called as he moved to talk with Jordon. “What’s up?” He asked his Godson. 

“I think Dad is hiding something,” Jordon said, watching as the door closed behind his father.

Zippy’s eyebrows scrunched with confusion as he looked at Jordon. “Hiding something? Like what?”

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be talking to you,” Jordon said as he leaned against on of the Home Depot cars crossing his arms on the top of the door frame.

“Why do you think he’s hiding something?” Zippy questioned carefully. He figured what Jordon was wondering about had to do with the kidnapped son. Tony had told him what had happened the night they told both Jordon and McKenzie. 

“He’s making all these phone calls, acting all secretive,” Jordon explained. “After I left your office I went to his and he was on the phone talking about how Mom can’t know. That she’ll be hurt if it doesn’t turn out.” He grew silent for a minute, tossing the next question around in his mind. “Is Dad cheating on Mom?”

Zippy’s eyes grew wide at the question. As asinine as he knew the question to be, he could tell that Tony’s recent actions could warrant such a question. “Jordon…”

“I know, it’s stupid to even think about,” Jordon continued. “But it’s like he’s doing something that he doesn’t want Mom to know about. And since it’s not her birthday or their anniversary, that’s the only thing I can think of.” He risked a look at his Godfather, seeing his expression. “You know what he’s hiding.”

“Jordon,” Zippy started, wondering how he was going to work his way around the truth.

“Just tell me, is Dad cheating on Mom?”

“No,” Zippy shook his head. “Not only would I kill him, but he’s scared of your Grandpa Kenneth.”

“But he’s hiding something?”

Zippy sighed, “Yes, he’s hiding something, but you’ll have to ask him about it. I’m sorry Jordon, but it’s not my place to tell you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

“Hi Momma,” Cassidy smiled into the phone when her mother answered. She moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch, curling her legs beneath her.

“Hi Sweetie, how are you?” Sandra put the bookmark in the book she was reading, sitting it on her lap.

“I’m good. How are you? Daddy?”

“We’re good. I have your father cleaning out the garage.”

“I bet he likes that,” Cassidy chuckled, thinking of all her father’s things that he packed away in the garage. Their garage was so crammed; they couldn’t fit the car inside. Her father was a pack rat.

“He’s grumbling and glaring at me, but he’s doing it.” Sandra laughed.

“Of course he is Momma, he’d do anything you asked him to,” she smiled thinking of her father, how he’d do anything for her mother and her. She was Daddy’s girl. “We’re coming up the week leading up the Brickyard. Not sure what Tony has planned yet, but me and the kids will be there and Tony will join us later if he can’t get away on Monday.”

“Oh that’s good, your father and I were just talking about how we hadn’t seen you or the kids. We were thinking about coming and visiting.”

“Oh, that’d be great,” Cassidy smiled, loving when her parents flew in. She cherished every moment she got to spend with them and hated the fact that visits were far between. 

“Tell me, how are my grandchildren?”

“They are good,” Cassidy smiled thinking of her children. “Jordon just sent off the a few college applications.”

“Really? Where too?” Sandra asked proud of her grandson for continuing his education even though he had a job set up for him.

“University of North Carolina at Charlotte, Duke University, University of Indiana at Indianapolis, he was relieved to have them all done.”

“Does he know what he wants to major in?”

“He’s not sure, but I’m sure it will be something to do with cars. But he’s been talking about business as well.”

“Well he has time to declare a major. Get him through high school first.”

“Already a junior,” Cassidy frowned at the sudden emotion. 

“Are you okay, Sweetie?” Sandra asked concerned.

“Just a little misty eyed thinking about Jordon thinking about college already,” Cassidy said. “McKenzie started marching band practice. She tried out for snare drum last week.”

“Did she make it?” 

“She did!” Cassidy laughed when she heard her mother squeal with excitement. “That sounded just like her when I picked her up after practice. She was so excited and happy. Though I think Dale might have even been more thrilled. He helped her with her music.”

“That’s great!” Sandra gushed. “I can’t wait to tell Kenneth. He’ll be so happy! We’ll have to take her out to dinner and celebrate.”

“She’d like that,” Cassidy smiled. “Of course Olivia is…a handful.” 

“She’s a toddler, I’m sure she’s not that bad.”

“No, she’s not,” Cassidy relented. Both her older kids acted the same way as Olivia did. “I’m just older this time around.”

Sandra laughed loudly at her daughter’s statement. She quickly plugged the statement away in her mind, making sure she remembered to tell her husband. “Oh Sweetie, you’re only thirty six.”

“And I was in my twenties with both Jordon and McKenzie,” Cassidy countered.

“Now tell me what my little baby is doing?”

“Well she can sing the alphabet now. I’d have her sing it to you, but she’s sleeping over at Nan’s.”

“Oh well, she can sing it to me when you guys visit,” Sandra smiled.

“She can also count to ten and she’s starting to learn her colors.”

“She’s getting so big!” Sandra gushed. “How about potty training? Not good, huh?” She asked when she heard her daughter groan.

“Everyday is a challenge. She’ll be doing great and then she’ll have an accident and it’s like that turns the tables and she won’t go to the potty.”

“Just keep working with her, Cass; she’ll get the hang of it.” Sandra grew silent and waited for her daughter to continue and when Cassidy didn’t, she grew worried. She knew something had been on Cassidy’s mind and waited through the small talk of her grandchildren, knowing that sooner or later, Cassidy would bring it up. When she still stayed silent, Sandra decided to speak up. “Cassidy, Sweetie, what’s wrong? And try that nothing bit with me, I know there is something on your mind.”

Cassidy sighed, “It’s harder this year Momma. I thought it would get easier, but it’s not. After eighteen years it shouldn’t hurt as much, but it does. It hurts as much as it did the day after.”

“Oh Sweetie,” Sandra frowned hearing her daughter’s voice. She wished that she wasn’t four states away and was able to comfort her daughter. “I know it hurts. I wish there was something I could do to make it stop hurting. You know you can call me anytime. Why don’t you come for a visit now?”

“I can’t Momma; I’m needed here.”

“Tony will understand. Bring the kids up and we’ll have a vacation of sorts. It will make you feel better.”

“There’s too much things going on down here. McKenzie has band practice; Tony has Eldora coming up and needs my help settling the final details,” Cassidy explained. “Indy is only a couple weeks away and we’ll spend that week together.”

“Alright if you’re sure, but you know you can always come here,” Sandra relented, knowing her daughter wouldn’t change her mind. 

Cassidy glanced up hearing a car door and walked to the window, glancing out, seeing DeLana walking toward the door. “I gotta go, Momma, DeLana just pulled in.”

“Alright, Honey, give those grandchildren a kiss from me and Papa.”

“I will, Momma,” she opened the door, smiling at DeLana, allowing her to enter. “Give Daddy a kiss from me. I love you guys.”

“Love you too.”

“Hey, what brings you by,” Cassidy said, giving her friend a quick hug. She led DeLana into the living room where she sat back down on the sofa.

“Well I was on my way to Charlotte to do a little shopping and realized it had been awhile since we had a trip, so I decided to stop in and see if you wanted to tag along?”

“You know, that sounds great,” Cassidy smiled, thankful for the reason to get away and stop thinking about things. She looked down at her lounge pants and t-shirt. “Just let me go change.

“Take your time,” DeLana said and watched Cassidy walk from the room. She pursed her lips as she had taken in her friend’s demeanor over the weekend at the track and then again today. She knew there was something going on with her and wanted to bring it up at the track, but Kevin told her to leave it be. But seeing her today, she couldn’t do it. She hoped she’d be able to get something out of her on the shopping trip.

“Are you ready to go?” Cassidy asked as she walked back in the room in a pair of Capri’s and a fitted t-shirt.

“Yup,” DeLana stood up and walked to the front door with Cassidy. “Where’s Olivia?”

“Having a sleepover at the Zipadelli’s. Poor Nan, she’s probably ready to pull her hair out.”

“Just think of the return favor,” DeLana laughed as they climbed into her Tahoe. 

“This is the return favor. I watched her kids during their anniversary,” Cassidy explained. She pulled out her phone, dialing Tony’s number. “Hey Hon,” she greeted when he answered. “DeLana just kidnapped me and we’re headed to Charlotte. Can you go pick up McKenzie from practice at five or have Jordon?” She laughed at his reply and shook her head. “I love you too.” 

“What’s so funny?” DeLana asked.

“Told me to go easy on his credit card,” Cassidy chuckled. “Silly man.”

“They never learn do they?” 

“Nope.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“No no no no,” Cassidy groaned as she walked into the living room carrying a basket of laundry she had just pulled from the dryer. She watched as Olivia turned around and grinned at her. Behind her on the white walls were scribbles and marks in orange crayon. 

“Pretty,” Olivia grinned, pointing to the wall. She touched the crayon to the wall again, continuing her design.

“Olivia, no!” Cassidy dropped the basket on the floor and quickly walked to her daughter, grabbing the crayon. “You do not color on the walls,” she scolded her. “Bad.”

Olivia’s smile fell from her face and her bottom lip started quivering as she looked at Cassidy’s stern face. “Bad?”

“Yes, bad,” Cassidy repeated, she took Olivia’s hand, leading her towards the stool that sat in the corner of the room. “You’re in timeout.” She sat her daughter on the chair, facing her against the wall. She turned back around and looked at the wall, her shoulder slumped and she heaved a sigh, “As if there wasn’t enough housework for me to do today,” she muttered.

Grabbing the magic eraser from the kitchen cupboard she ran it under water in the sink and rang it out. Sitting on her knees in front of Olivia’s masterpiece she began to rub the wall, watching as the orange marks slowly began to disappear. Once the scribbles were gone and the wall was clean again, she put the eraser away and went back to get her daughter.

“Come here, baby,” Cassidy called to Olivia, holding her arms out as the three year old ran to her. She picked her up giving her a hug and a kiss. “Now baby, we don’t color on the walls okay?”

“Yes, Momma,” Olivia hung her head. She leaned forward resting her head on Cassidy’s shoulder.

“How about we put a movie in?” She kissed the side of her daughter’s head, moving around the sofa toward the entertainment center. “What do you want to watch?”

“Mermaid!” Olivia shouted excitedly. 

“Alright,” Cassidy smiled as she put ‘The Little Mermaid’ into the DVD player and started the movie. Once Olivia was settled with her movie, Cassidy went back to the forgotten laundry and started folding the clothes.

After lunch and once Olivia was down for her nap, Cassidy grabbed the mail and headed into the office were she sat at Tony’s desk, sorting through bills and junk mail. She pulled up the bank account on the computer and grabbed the checkbook from the drawer.

“What in the world….” Cassidy pursed her lips when she went to write the electric bill in the ledger. She glanced at the check number she had just written and the last check that was written down. She frowned seeing the missing check number. Sitting down the pen, she grabbed the mouse and pulled up paid checks online, searching for the number in question.

“Oh my…” her eyes widened seeing the amount on the check. She didn’t recall Tony talking about needing to buy or fix anything. And she didn’t think he would just go and blow the money without telling her first. 

Clicking on the check number she waited for the image to load to see who the check was made out to. She shook her head at the thoughts of what Tony bought and didn’t tell her, afraid of her reaction. She didn’t recall seeing any new toys stowed away in the garage but that didn’t mean it wasn’t at the shop or stashed at Zippy’s house. Depending on what he spent, the goods could be at some random pit crew member’s house where Tony was sure she wouldn’t check. 

“What did you buy Tony,” she murmured and scrunched her face as the image cleared and she saw the check. “Drew Lawrence?” She didn’t recognize the name and looked at the memo line. “Deposit,” her frowned deepened at the word. ‘Deposit? Deposit for what?’ She wondered. Why did Tony need to put a deposit on something? 

After seeing the odd check, Cassidy pulled back up the main account page and carefully went through all the transactions and matching the checks up, making sure they coincided with what had been written in the ledger. She didn’t find any other miscellaneous purchases which made that single check even more mind boggling.

Racking her brain, she was unable to come up with any recollection of a Lawrence. She was sure it wasn’t part of the Home Depot team or Tony Stewart Racing, she knew their names by heart since members of each teams had been with the teams almost since conception. Of course that didn’t mean there wasn’t a Lawrence that was part of Joe Gibbs Racing. But that still didn’t answer why he had given that much money away.

She briefly wondered if he had cheated on her and this was the pay off for the woman to keep her mouth shut. That didn’t make sense if that had been the case since the check was made out to a man. ‘Could be the woman’s boyfriend, father, husband, brother,’ Her mind screamed at her. ‘And they are blackmailing Tony.’

‘This is crazy,’ she thought. Tony wouldn’t cheat on her. He loved her. Those women who threw themselves at drivers never turned his head. They were never anything to Tony but a good chuckle at the attempts women made to sleep with him. She knew he loved her and their family. Thoughts of cheating never crossed his mind. ‘Did they?’

‘What if he strayed because he couldn’t take the sadness anymore with her? He couldn’t handle how depressed she got leading up to Fourth of July and the couple days after. What if this Drew Lawrence’s wife had caught Tony in a moment of weakness as he thought about their son and took advantage of him and now he was trying to cover it up?’ She felt the tears pool in her eyes. She tried blinking them back, but only succeeded in making them fall down her cheeks. Could she forgive Tony if he cheated on her? Could she look him the same knowing that he had strayed to another woman? Would she be able to trust him again?

“Damnit Tony…” Cassidy cried holding her face in her hands, letting the tears fall freely. “Why would you do this to me!”

McKenzie bit her lip listening to her mother’s cries. Her hand was poised on the door knob intent to push it open to let her mother know she was back from band practice. But when she heard the sniffling she waited outside not knowing if she should interrupt. Deciding that she didn’t know what to do for her mother, she stepped away from the door and made her way toward the stairs lightly jogging up them, aware that her baby sister was napping. 

Closing the door to her room, she leaned back against it. She closed her eyes feeling a lump rise in her throat. She hated to see anyone cry, especially her mother. ‘What had her father done to warrant her mother’s tears?’ She wondered as she pushed herself off the door and walked across the dark blue carpet to her bed, were she collapsed on her stomach. She grabbed the teddy bear that always lay on her bed and hugged it to her, her tears slipping down her cheeks and onto the bear’s fur. She wondered what had happened to their family. She had never seen her mother cry this much as she had since the day they finally told her and Jordon about their first son. She didn’t know the boy but had grown to resent him for causing problems. She wished he didn’t exist. She wished she could rewind time and go back to how they used to be.

**

“Come in,” Jordon called at the knock on his door. “No no,” he groaned as he lost control of his race car he was racing online and crashed into the wall. “Damnit,” he muttered. He looked up, seeing McKenzie hovering in the doorway. “You need something?”

“Sorry,” McKenzie mumbled and backed out of the room.

“Kenzie, wait…” Jordon called, getting up from his chair and followed McKenzie back into her room. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. He frowned watching her sit on her bed, hugging the teddy bear to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” McKenzie mumbled. It had been dumb to go to Jordon. He would probably think she was stupid and reading too much into it. 

“You can’t lie to me, Kenzie,” Jordon shut the bedroom door and moved to sit beside his sister. “I know when something’s bothering you; so spill.”

McKenzie sighed, knowing Jordon was right. He always knew when something was bothering her or when she wanted to talk. She felt the lump rise in her throat as she thought about her mother crying. “I think something’s wrong…”

“With what?” Jordon questioned.

“Mom and Dad…” she ducked her head, waiting for the remarks and laughter. When they didn’t come, she dared a look at her older brother. “I know you think I’m probably stupid, it’s just…” she sighed. 

“It’s just what?” Jordon pressed. He had been wondering the same thing. He was pretty sure his father was hiding something and it was all but confirmed if McKenzie had the same feeling. “What do you know?”

“I…I came home from practice today and was going to tell Mom I was home,” McKenzie started her story. “She was in the office with the door closed and I could hear her crying. I heard her saying, ‘damnit Tony’ and ‘why would you do this to me’. I didn’t go in. I didn’t know what to say,” she looked at her brother, who had stayed quiet the entire time. “What are you thinking Jordon? Am I crazy?”

Jordon shook his head thinking about what his sister had said. The new information had worked into his theory that their father was cheating on their mother. But Zippy had told him that that wasn’t the case. ‘But what had happened, what did Dad do, that had Mom crying?’

“Jordie?” McKenzie questioned.

Jordon sighed and focused on his sister, “Hold on,” he went to the door opening and made sure the hallway was clear before closing it once more and going back to his sister. “I’ve noticed a few things lately as well. Dad is being secretive and taking mysterious phone calls. I think he’s cheating on Mom,” he paused at McKenzie’s gasp. “But I asked Zippy today and he said that wasn’t the case, but I needed to talk with Dad if I wanted the answer. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Daddy is cheating on Mom?” McKenzie repeated, turning her head to stare across her room. Her eyes glazed over, not seeing the poster of Jesse McCartney that was pinned up on her door. She never thought her father was capable of cheating. She saw the women that hung around the garage area hoping to catch a driver. She wasn’t naïve. She just never figured her father would do that.

“I don’t know,” Jordon sighed. The new information bothered him. He wondered if his mother had found something that Tony was hiding in the office. If she had found proof of the cheating.

“I never thought he would,” McKenzie said softly. “He wasn’t like the other guys. He’s Daddy… he’s not supposed to do that.”

“I know, Kenzie, I didn’t think he would either,” Jordon agreed. “I just don’t know what else he could be hiding that is making Mom cry.”

“You should ask him.”

“What?” Jordon blinked, shocked. “I should ask him? Why should I?”

“Because it’s your idea,” McKenzie said matter-of-factly. “And you’re older.”

“You’re daddy’s little girl, you ask him,” Jordon told her. “You can get away with stuff like that. Just give him that look you always give him when you want something.”

“I’m not asking him,” McKenzie shook her head. “I wouldn’t even know what to say; how to bring it up.”

“Like I would? ‘Hey Dad when are we leaving for the race and oh yeah, are you cheating on Mom?’” Jordon shook his head as he stood up and paced back and forth. “I’d like to continue racing, thank you very much.”

“Maybe Dale would know,” McKenzie offered. “I could call and ask him.”

Jordon shook his head, “He wouldn’t know. He probably knows about as much as Zippy,” he didn’t know what to believe. His Godfather said his father wasn’t cheating, but the clues where pointing in that direction. Zippy never lied to him before and didn’t think he would start now.

“I can turn that look on Dale,” McKenzie said. “He always caves to it.”

“Don’t tell Mom and Dad that,” Jordon laughed. “Don’t think they’d like to know Dale gave you a sip of his beer.”

McKenzie gasped, “How’d you know!”

Jordon laughed, “I could smell it on your breath, and you didn’t do a very good job at hiding it. Just go and ask him.”

“No,” McKenzie shook her head. “You.”

“You, I’m older.”

“Exactly, which is why you should ask.”

“McKenzie…”

“Jordon…” She stared at her brother not backing down. She didn’t want to be the one that opened the topic. She didn’t want to be the one responsible for the hurt would come from the answer. “I’m afraid,” she whispered, finally dropping Jordon’s gaze. 

“Why?” Jordon asked.

“What if it’s true? What if it is true and they get divorced? I don’t want to move away. I don’t want them to split up,” McKenzie felt the tears pool in her eyes and hastily brushed them away. 

“Kenzie,” Jordon sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around his sister. “I’m afraid too,” he said honestly. He didn’t want to think about how his life would be different if his parent’s divorced. There were too many questions surrounding that one word. Where would they live? Who would they live with? He didn’t want to think about anything in his life changing. He liked it just how it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

“We’re here,” Cassidy called as she opened door of her parent’s house. “Mom? Dad?”

“Cassidy, Honey,” Sandra appeared in the hall a smile on her features as she engulfed her daughter in a hug. “How was your trip?”

“Good,” Cassidy kissed her mother’s cheek before moving to her father. “Hi Daddy,” she smiled hugging Kenneth. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly.

“I’ve missed you too, Princess,” Kenneth said as he let go and moved on to hug each of his grandchildren. 

“Tony’s gonna join us later,” Cassidy said as they made their way into the living room. “He has an appearance in Indy at Home Depot.”

“That’s fine Dear, Kenneth was going to fire up the grill for supper,” Sandra said as she sat in the chair with Olivia on her lap. “I hear a little girl can sing her abc’s,” she tickled Olivia’s sides, laughing when the child giggled. 

“Me Nana,” Olivia grinned. “A, b, c, d, e f, g,” she started singing.

“Yay!” Sandra and Kenneth clapped their hands when Olivia finished singing. “You’re so smart,” she boasted giving her granddaughter a hug.

“Papa,” Olivia called and slid from her grandmother’s lap. “Swing!”

“Alright, Bug,” Kenneth said and pushed up from the couch. “Let’s go out and swing,” he followed his granddaughter out into the backyard where the swing set that Cassidy has used when she was younger still sat. Through the years he had fixed it up, making sure it was in good condition for each one of his grandchildren to use.

“Mom, can I have the keys?” Jordon asked as he listened to his Mom and Grandmother fall into conversation. “I want to go for a drive, see if Mike his home and wants to do something while I’m here.” 

“Alright,” Cassidy agreed, knowing that Jordon was looking forward to catching up with Michael White, who used to live next door to her parent’s and was Jordon’s age. The boys got together every time they came to visit. Michael had spent spring break with them. “Just be back by five for dinner okay?”

“Alright,” Jordon said as he accepted the keys from his mother.

“Can I go too?” McKenzie jumped up, sending Jordon a pleading look.

Cassidy shot a skeptical look at her daughter, looking back and forth between her two children. She had yet to figure out what was going on between them, but they had been acting awfully secretive. They were hiding something from her she was sure of it. “You want to go see Mike?”

“No, but I don’t want to sit here. You and Gramma are gonna talk all afternoon and Grandpa is gonna be playing with Olivia. I’ll be bored.”

“Jordon?” 

Jordon shrugged, “I don’t care. She’ll be in the back though. I’m not riding around with my sister.”

“Of course not,” Cassidy laughed. “Alright,” she watched as McKenzie jumped up excited. “Be careful!” She called to them as they walked out of the living room. “They are hiding something,” she said once the front door closed.

“They’re siblings, of course they are,” Sandra laughed. “You’re lucky that they are that close and aren’t at each other’s throats.”

“Oh they are that too,” Cassidy turned to look at her mother. “Don’t let that little show fool you; they fight.” She turned back to her mother, seeing her looking at her knowingly. “Mom…”

“What’s going on Cassidy?” Sandra asked; glad to have some time alone with her daughter. She had been worried since she had talked to her over the phone. The sound of her daughter’s voice through the receiver told her something was amiss. “I know something is going on. Tell me about it. It will make you feel better.”

Cassidy smiled, “I’m not ten anymore, Mom.” When she had been younger, her mother used that line on her all the time when something was bothering her. A few times it had gotten her in trouble when she confessed to breaking her mother’s vase and the garage window.

“Uh oh,” Sandra smiled, remembering. “I’m not gonna have to ground you am I?”

“I don’t think so. Not this time,” Cassidy laughed. The laughter slowly quieted as her thoughts went back to what she found in the office. “I think Tony’s cheating on me,” she said quietly.

Sandra stared in shock at her daughter, never expecting to hear Cassidy speak those words. Tony cheat on Cassidy? That was absurd. The look on Cassidy’s face told her this wasn’t a joke. She glanced up catching a movement and saw her husband standing in the doorway holding Olivia. The hard look on his face told her he heard Cassidy. 

Cassidy looked at her mother, seeing Sandra looking past her. She shifted on the couch and looked over her shoulder seeing her father. “Daddy…”

**

“Are you really going to see Mike,” McKenzie asked as they drove down the road. Her hands tapping to the beat of the song playing on the radio.

“No,” Jordon said, stopping at a red light. “I’m going to the library.”

McKenzie erupted into a fit of giggles. She caught her brother’s glare and laughed harder. “You? Going to the library? Puh-lease,” she laughed. 

“Shut up,” Jordon glared at her as he turned down the road the library was on in town. “Why is that so funny?”

“You never go to the library,” McKenzie said. “I don’t think you’ve even been in one.”

“I have too.”

“To check out, “Green Eggs and Ham” and “My Little Race Car”,” McKenzie giggled.

“Shut up,” Jordon said pulling into the library parking lot and finding an empty spot. He turned the car off and climbed from the vehicle.

“So really, what are you going to do?” McKenzie asked scrambling to get out of the car after her brother.

Jordon ignored her and walked toward the front doors, holding the door open, allowing his sister to go first. He looked around before walking up to the front desk. “Excuse me?”

“Yes? How can I help you?” The library aide put down the book she was checking in, staring at the young boy.

“I was wondering if you had any microfilm here,” Jordon asked. “I want to look at some old articles in the newspaper.”

“Sure,” the aide nodded and walked from behind the counter. “Right this way.”

McKenzie followed silently, wondering what Jordon was doing and why he wanted to look at newspaper articles. She watched as the woman sat up the computer and showed him how to use it before going back to the counter.

“What are you looking for?” McKenzie asked as she pulled up a chair sitting next to Jordon, peering at the screen in front of her.

“I’m gonna see if there are any articles in the paper about what happened to Mom,” Jordon said as he clicked through the pages back to the year he wanted. Once he got to the right time frame, he went more slowly so he wouldn’t miss anything. 

“Oh,” McKenzie said, leaning closer to the screen, her eyes glued to the headlines waiting for something to pop out to her. “Wait,” she grabbed Jordon’s arm. “Go back…”

“What?” Jordon returned to the page McKenzie told him to. “Where,” he asked, his eyes skimming over the screen. 

“I saw it,” McKenzie mumbled. “There!” She pointed to the screen, reading the bold headline. “‘Baby Snatched from Woman’s Womb. Mother Lucky to Be Alive’” She fell back against the chair, tears gathering in her eyes.

Jordon pursed his lips as he read over the article. It recounted the events and a few statements from the police. They didn’t have any leads and were asking for witness and information. He didn’t know what he had been hoping to find when he had gotten the idea. An older brother was out in the world that had no idea he was in the wrong family. He glanced at McKenzie when he heard sniffling. “Come on, Kenzie. Let’s go,” he clicked off the microfilm and walked with his sister back to the car. 

**

“Daddy,” Cassidy said to her father, seeing the angry look on his face. She didn’t want to speak with her father about this knowing he would become upset and mad. She wanted to talk to her mother; wanted a shoulder to cry on and tell her she was reading too much into things.

“Is it true?” He said tightlipped, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He felt the anger boiling in his veins seeing the pain across his daughter’s face as she questioned Tony’s fidelity. 

“I don’t know,” Cassidy wiped away a tear that had slipped from her eye. 

“That son of a bitch,” Kenneth seethed. How dare he put his little girl through this? He never pegged Tony to be the type of man to cheat. Thought he had a pretty good head on his shoulders. Their relationship had been strained in the beginning because he didn’t like the fact that Cassidy was growing up – becoming a woman. It had grown even rockier when she got pregnant, but once he saw how Tony came to her after that night, his feelings where changed. 

“Kenneth,” Sandra threw her husband a pointed look. 

The three adults turned around at the sound of the front door opening and watched as Tony walked in. 

“You son of a bitch,” Kenneth lunged for Tony, pushing him up against the wall. He drew his hand back, sending his fist into his son-in-law’s face.

“Daddy!” Cassidy screamed.

“Dad!” Jordon and McKenzie stared in shock watching their grandfather hit their father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“Kenneth” Sandra yelled rushing forward intent to pull her husband off Tony. “Stop it!” 

“Daddy!” Cassidy screamed trying to separate her father and her husband. She paled seeing the blood on her father’s hand and looked at Tony’s face. Kenneth had no doubt broken Tony’s nose and the blood was gushing. “Stop it,” she cried.

Olivia started crying seeing the chaos in the house. She stood in the same spot where Kenneth had put her down after coming back inside. She screamed and cried waiting for someone to pick her up. She was scared and didn’t have any idea what was going on. She held her arms up when McKenzie ran to her.

“Shhh…” McKenzie whispered, hugging the little girl tightly.

Jordon shook the shock away and sprang forward. He grabbed his grandfather, helping his mother and grandmother. Once they were separated, he watched his father jump back on his feet. He was taken by surprise and wasn’t able to defend himself.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony spit out, holding his nose, cringing at the pain. He looked back and forth from his father-in-law and his wife. “Jesus Christ…this is just fucking great…” Here he was in Indianapolis getting ready for the Brickyard 400 and now he had a broken nose which he was going to be answering questions about all weekend.

“Tony,” Cassidy said softly, standing in front of him. She reached up, grabbing his wrist, gently removing it from his face. She paled seeing the bruising already starting to form. “Come to the bathroom with me, I’ll clean you up.”

“No,” Tony glared at Kenneth. “I want to know what the hell is going on and why I’m getting hit the minute I walk in the door.”

“You damn bastard,” Kenneth seethed, shaking off his wife’s hands. “Don’t you act all innocent in this! This is your fucking fault. I warned you!”

“Daddy—”

“What did I do!” Tony yelled. “Someone please fill me the fuck in!”

Jordon migrated toward his sisters standing next to them watching their lives seemingly deteriorate in front of them. He didn’t know had set his grandfather off, but whatever it was, certainly didn’t bode well for his father. Or his mother. ‘Or us,’ he thought with a glance at McKenzie and saw tears silently streaming down her face and Olivia, who’s cries at quieted to hiccupping sniffles.

“I warned you. I told you I would kick your fucking ass if you so much hurt my daughter,” Kenneth’s cold, steel gaze bore into Tony’s. “I knew you were trouble the minute she brought you through that door. I knew you’d break her heart. I didn’t think it would take eighteen years to do it though.”

Tony turned his angry gaze to his wife, looking at her questioningly. He broke her heart? He had no idea what Kenneth was talking about. “Cassidy?” At that moment it felt like everything in his life had crumpled seeing the look on his wife’s face. She averted his gaze and wiped at her cheeks, erasing the tears that silently fell. “Cass, what did I do?”

Cassidy cried softly not believing the mess that had accumulated in a matter of minutes. She wasn’t ready to question Tony; she was still questioning herself. Nothing had added up, but then everything had. Opening up to her mother had been the only logical possibility, knowing her mother would listen and offer advice like she had done so many times before. Her father was never supposed to hear any part of the conversation. 

“You have to ask what you did?” Kenneth scoffed. “I take it you don’t remember getting your jollies elsewhere. Maybe you were too drunk to realize you weren’t making love to your wife. Did everything finally get to you? One of them track whores throw her tits in your face one too many times and you just had to have them! Did you enjoy it! I sure as hell hope she was worth it! Because I’ll be damned if my daughter will go back to your cheating ass.”

Jordon stared wide-eyed at his father, hearing his grandfather’s words. If what he was saying was true, then his mother knew about his father cheating. ‘That had to have been why she was crying,’ he thought.

McKenzie leaned closer to Jordon, afraid of what might happen. She hated raised voices and altercations; they scared her. After what her grandfather has said, she knew it was bound to get worse. And after what had already occurred, she knew that could be bad – for everyone in the room.

“What!” Tony blinked at his father-in-law in surprised. Cheating? Him? He felt laughter bubble up in chest, but the look on Cassidy’s face stopped it dead in its tracks. His facial muscles slackened in astonishment and he didn’t know what to say. She thought it was true. The ache in the pit of his stomach came as a surprise and he felt the hurt rush over him. “Cassidy…” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Tony…” Cassidy cried.

“Unbelievable,” Tony masked the hurt, bringing his anger back up, only this time to his wife. “Un-fucking-believable. You actually,” he stopped still unable to form the words he wanted to say. He still couldn’t comprehend that Cassidy thought he was cheating on her. “You think I’m cheating on you! Where in the fuck did you come up with that! I’ve done nothing but love you since the moment I saw you and spent the next month trying to catch your eye!

“I vowed to love you. I took those vows pretty damn seriously. The women hanging out the track – they never caught my eye. You wanna know why?” He glared at Cassidy. “Because I had you! You were all I wanted; all I needed!” He huffed and shook his head. “Guess it wasn’t enough. Welcome home, Tony. Welcome home,” he turned around and strode from the house, slamming the door behind him. Jumping into the Tahoe, he started it and slammed it into reverse. He squealed the tires as he stomped on the gas, speeding down the street. He needed a beer.

**

Cassidy fell to her knees the moment the door slammed shut; the sound echoing through the stone silent house. Holding her face in her hands, she let the tears go she was holding back. The heart-wrenching sobs racking her body. What had she done? She questioned without all the facts, without taking into consideration that it was Tony- the man she had known since high school; the one she knew inside and out. She had torn up her marriage in a matter of minutes. The damage she had caused was irreversible. She had never seen Tony that angry, that… hurt. 

“Shh…”Sandra knelt next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Shhh….it will be okay,” she comforted her daughter, her heart breaking. 

“I’m so stupid,” Cassidy cried. “What did I just do, Mom? Oh God, Tony left. He left me. I ruined it. I love him. Oh God, I love him so much. It hurts Momma, it hurts.”

“I know baby,” she whispered. “Tony’s just hurt right now. He’ll calm down and come back and you can talk to him. He’ll understand and forgive you because he loves you. He’s always loved you.”

“It’s over,” Cassidy clung to her mother. “I need him. I don’t know how to live without him. I don’t know anything else.”

“Come on,” Sandra said, helping her daughter stand up. “I’ll take you to your room, you can get cleaned up and lie down and rest, okay.” She led her daughter up the stairs.

Jordon reached into his pocket knowing that the fallout from this would be bad. There was no telling what his father was doing or where he was going. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Zippy’s number. He needed help and Zippy was the only person he knew that could control his father and calm him down. When he heard his Godfather’s voice on the other end he nearly collapsed with relief. 

“I need help,” Jordon said.

“Jordon, what’s up? Aren’t you in Indiana already?” Zippy said as he leaned against one of the Home Depot cars in the shop. 

“It’s bad. Mom and Dad just had a big fight. He stormed out of here. You have to come and help. He’s so pissed. I don’t know what he’ll do.”

“Shit,” Zippy muttered. He damned Tony for keeping a secret from Cassidy knowing it could blow up in his face. He should have mentioned Jordon’s inquiry and hoped that if he felt that Jordon was questioning Tony’s antics that Cassidy might be to. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, Jordon. Take care of your mother.” He hung up the cell phone, cursing as he made his way to J.D.’s office. He’d like to blacken Tony’s other eye at the moment.

“Zippy’s coming,” Jordon said looking back at McKenzie. “Are you okay?”

McKenzie slowly shook her head, staring at her brother. The silence in the house was deafening after all the yelling. She could still hear it in her head; could still see the looks on her parent’s face. “I’m scared, Jordie.”

Jordon pulled McKenzie to him, holding both McKenzie and Olivia close to him. He pulled his phone back out, knowing only one person would be able to calm McKenzie down.

“Hey Dale,” he said. “It’s Jordon.”

**

Kenneth walked into the garage sitting down at his work bench. He stared at the broken skin on his knuckles and the dried blood of his son-in-law that had mixed with his. The look of stunned disbelief on Tony’s face had made him question his accusations. If only he hadn’t of jumped to conclusions after hearing his daughter’s statement. But he had heard the hurt and anguish in her voice and then Tony had walked in and he had snapped. He brought his head to hands as he sat hunched over. A lump rose in his throat and a tear slid down is cheek as he thought about the broken relationship he had caused.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the Pub he had frequented whenever he was in town. After leaving his in-laws he drove back to his house to change clothes and to clean up. The blood had stopped and it took him awhile to wipe the dried blood from his face. Every time he touched his nose, he winced in pain. His eye had already started to swell and darken. He looked like shit. 

Tucking his keys into his pocket he made his way into the bar, which he was thankful was near empty given the early hour. He just wanted to drink and not be bothered. Sliding onto a bar stool at the end of the bar, he glanced at the television that sat in the middle of the wall airing NASCAR Now. 

“Bud Light,” he told Curtis, the bartender. He left the house intending to get drunk, but sitting in the bar right now; he lost the desire to drink. His mind running over what had transpired in the last couple hours. He wondered what had given Cassidy the notion that he was cheating on her. She had to of known that he would never to that to her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. The thought of not having her in his life was too much to bear. She was definitely his other half.

“Rough day?” Curtis asked as he grabbed the bottle from the cooler, popped the cap off on the bottle opening that was attached to the bar. He sat the cold beer in front of Tony.

“You could say that,” Tony said, taking a long drink of the beer. It felt good going down Maybe he would drink until he was drunk. 

“Looks like you were on the wrong end of a fight?”

“Yeah,” he said, not wanting to go into detail. Thankfully Curtis figured out that he didn’t want to talk about it and moved down the bar, tending to the other patrons. He sighed being consumed with his thoughts once more. Running his brain over the last few weeks he didn’t find anything that would warrant Cassidy’s speculation. He was with her, the shop, friends or in the race car. He had no time for a romp in a hotel or wherever she thought he did it at. It hurt that she had went to her parents instead of talking to him. If she had brought it up he would have been able to tell her how absurd it was and find out why she was thinking it. 

He took another drink and looked at the bottle wondering where his beer had gone. He didn’t recall drinking it. Pushing it out, signaling the bartender he wanted another one. The pain from his nose had spread to his head; his temples throbbing. He wished he had grabbed Advil from the bathroom cabinet before he left, but all he could think about was opening a beer.

Taking the full bottle when Curtis slid it in front of him, he took a long swig. He knew he should go back and talk to Cassidy but with the anger still burning through him, he didn’t figure it would be the smartest thing for him to do. And with her father still there, he knew he should stay far away from the house. The minute he saw his father-in-law he didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself from hitting him.

Tony couldn’t wait to see what Joe would do once he saw him. He could already imagine the talk he was going to get. The news and media reports would run rampant, each with their own version of what happened. By the time the media was done writing their stories, he no doubt have fought everyone from Mike Helton to a shop sweeper at Joe Gibbs Racing. They’d never suspect his father-in-law was the culprit. ‘Unless Cassidy doesn’t show up this weekend.’

If Cassidy didn’t come to the race, there would be even more speculation about his injuries. And more fuel would be added to the fire that he cheated on her. Everything circled back to him cheating on Cassidy. The fact his wife was even thinking there was truth to the statement cut him deeper than anything. He loved her. He had been with her damn near his entire life. Never had he cheated on her or gave the impression that he wasn’t happy with her. Living his life without her was not something he wanted to do. 

**

Zippy sighed as Jordon pulled into the parking lot next to Tony’s black Tahoe. He should have known that Tony would end up in a bar. And if had come straight there, there was no telling how many beers he had. He could be a belligerent drunk by now and there would be no use talking to him. “What are you doing?” He asked when Jordon shut off the car.

“Coming with you,” Jordon said. He had driven around town, finding his father’s car at the bar. He wanted to pull in and make him leave, but decided that Zippy would be a better backup. So he left the parking lot and drove to the airport and met Zippy.

Zippy shook his head, “No, you need to go back to your grandparent’s and take care of your mother and sisters.” There was no telling what was going to come out of Tony’s mouth and Greg didn’t want the youngster’s ears to hear the words, especially if he was badmouthing Cassidy or his in-laws.

“I can help,” Jordon said.

“Jordon, please go back to your grandparents. I will talk to Tony and get him back to your house alright?” Zippy understand Jordon’s frustration. “I just don’t want you to get hurt if he says something.”

“Won’t be any worse than what he said earlier,” Jordon sighed. “Fine, I’ll go back to the house.” He stuck the keys back into the ignition and turned the engine over.

“Thanks,” Zippy opened the door. “I’ll talk to him and get this settled once and for all,” he climbed from the car and before closing the door he leaned back in. “He’s not cheating on your mother, Jordon.”

Zippy closed the door and watched his Godson drive away. He didn’t know if the boy believed him and shook his head turning to walk into the establishment, getting angry that Tony that he would put him in the position to wear his Godchild didn’t believe him. 

Walking in the door, he saw Tony at the end of the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. Taking a deep breath he made his way around the tables and slid onto the stool next to him. Shaking his head when the bartender made his way over, he stared at his driver.

Tony suppressed a groan feeling someone sitting next to him. He was in no mood to talk or sign autographs. Turning his head with the intention of telling them to leave him alone he choked on his beer seeing his crew chief sitting next to him. “What are you doing here?” He asked surprised.

“Getting your ass out of trouble, as always,” Zippy’s eyes widened as he took in Tony’s appearance. “Jesus,” he let out a low whistle seeing Tony’s eye already swollen. “Can you see?”

“I’ve been hit harder,” he shrugged his shoulders, turning his face away from Zippy and took another drink of beer.

“I doubt it,” Zippy looked down at the beer bottle. “How many of those have you had?”

“Not enough,” he said as he finished off the bottle. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a special radar that lets me know you’re getting into trouble,” Zippy chuckled as Tony glared at him. “Jordon called.”

Tony nodded, knowing that his son was behind Zippy’s appearance. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I figured as much. Just so you know, I’m ordered to be your shadow so you don’t do anything stupid.”

Tony swore looking at his best friend. “You told Joe and J.D.?”

“I had to get here didn’t I? Couldn’t very well leave the shop for a week.” He waited while Tony grabbed the fresh beer the bartender sat in front of him. He caught the bartender’s gaze and shook his head, signaling him to stop serving Tony. “Did you go to the hospital see if your nose is broke?”

“Why?” Tony asked, taking another drink. “I know it’s broke.”

“Well they could put it back in place for you,” Zippy told him. He sat watching in finish off his beer. “Let’s go,” he grabbed Tony’s forearm, tugging. He was surprised when Tony didn’t put up a fight but slid off the stool, throwing bills on the counter.

Tony handed over his keys and climbed into the passenger seat. Resting his head against the head rest he closed his eyes. He felt a rush of unexpected tears pool in his eyes when the radio came on playing, ‘Baby’s Gotten Good at Goodbye’. He was eighteen years old again.

“This song was playing when Cass told me she was pregnant,” Tony said. “No don’t,” he said when Zippy reached to turn the station. “The meaning to this song has no bearing on our relationship or what happened that night, but I’ll always remember it and think about when she told me.”

Zippy didn’t talk as he made his way to Tony’s house, leaving Tony to his thoughts. He tried to think how he was going to talk to Tony, get him calmed down. Glancing at his passenger he sighed, seeing him sleeping. ‘Guess he’s calmed down,’ he thought. He could deal with Tony angry and yelling and screaming. He was almost at a loss on how to handle this docile attitude.

“Come on, Smoke,” Zippy said when he came to a stop in Tony’s driveway. “Let’s go inside.”

Tony sat up, his head complaining at the movement. Instead of dulling the pain like he had wanted, the alcohol seemed to intensify the pain. He followed his friend to the front door and into the house where he collapsed on the sofa; the silence deafening. He knew no one would be there. Olivia’s little feet wouldn’t run to meet him at the door. ‘You’re a cheating bastard,’ he told himself. ‘No one will meet you at the door.’

“Now talk,” Zippy said, bringing back a glass of ice water and the bottle of Advil. He raised his eyebrows seeing Tony taking three.

“It hurts,” Tony shrugged as he swallowed the pills. “There is nothing to talk about. Cassidy thinks I’m cheating on her and her father hit me for hurting her.”

“Why does she think you’re cheating on her?” Zippy pressed, knowing there had to be more to the story. 

“We never got that far. I walked in the door, Kenneth hit me. He told me I was a cheating bastard. Cassidy didn’t say anything. But from the look on her face I knew it was true. I yelled at her and left.”

“You’re an idiot,” Zippy shook his head. “Why the hell didn’t you stay and talk to her?”

“You know how much that hurts? To have your wife think you’re cheating? You know it’s the furthest thing from the truth and have proved your love over and over again, but it’s still not enough?” Tony said looking at him. “I’ve loved her since I saw her in high school. We’ve been together for over twenty years, married for eighteen. My life is entwined with hers. You can’t have Tony without having Cassidy.”

“Tony,” Zippy started knowing he was going to have to tell him Jordon’s suspicions. “Cassidy’s not the only one questioning.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked. “Don’t tell me you’re not… you can’t possible think I’m cheating on Cassidy? If I’m cheating on Cassidy, then the likely candidate is you since when I’m not with her, I’m with you.”

“Tony…” Zippy shook his head. “Jordon came to me last week with questions. I should have brought them up with you, but I didn’t.”

“Jordon?” Tony asked surprised. “My own son thinks I’m cheating?”

“He’s noticed the phone calls and such, I told him you weren’t, but I didn’t tell him about the PI,” Zippy explained. 

“Fuck,” Tony sighed, leaning back against the couch. In trying to protect his wife from the pain of searching for their son, he succeeded in bringing doubts about himself to his entire family.

“Tell her Tony,” Zippy told him. “That’s the only way you’re going to clear this up.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Cassidy hugged the pillow to her as sobs shook her body. The tears fell down her cheeks, soaking the pillow. She tried to muffle her cries, not wanting anyone to come into the room. 

She couldn’t believe what had transpired. How her question came out in the open and not only did her father and Tony know, but her kids did as well. She didn’t want them to find out. Wanted to shield them as much as possible incase her suspicions were correct. Just because he had cheated on her, he was a wonderful father.

Remembering the look Tony gave her when he figured out she thought he was cheating caused her heart to break all over again. At that moment she knew she made a mistake but it was too late to stop. Everything had snowballed to fast and all she could do was stand back watch it take place.

The moment Tony slammed the door, her heart shattered. The damage to their marriage was severe. Never had she ever questioned Tony’s fidelity. She didn’t have to. She knew. She knew he’d never stray. But seeing that check had only added to the unusual behavior he had exhibited in the last few weeks.

Hearing the knock on the bedroom door, she jumped up off the bed, scrambling to open the door. “Ton…” the word died on her lips when she saw her mother standing on the other side and caused the tears to flow again. She had been hoping Tony had come back to her. She went back over to the bed, collapsing on it.

“Sweetie…” Sandra sat next to her daughter wishing she could take all the pain away. 

“He’s not coming back is he?” Cassidy cried, hugging the pillow tighter.

“He will, just give him time.”

“I hurt him. I’ve hurt him bad. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me. What happened? How did my life get this way? I love him. Why did I question him? I shouldn’t have. I have no basis.”

“We all do stupid things, Honey,” Sandra said, rubbing her back. “No one knows why, but we do. We don’t mean to. Sometimes we say things we shouldn’t say until it’s too late to take them back.”

“I think it’s too late,” Cassidy whispered. “He was talking in past tense. I was all he wanted. All he needed.”

“Oh Sweetie, don’t read too much into that. Tony loves you. He still loves you. He will always love you. I knew from the moment you introduced him to us, that he’d given you his heart. I knew he would be the one. He would do anything for you. That man loves you with everything he’s got.”

Hearing that made Cassidy cry harder, knowing her mother was right. “I did have his heart, Momma, but I didn’t take care of it today. I broke it and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Kenneth stood outside the door, listening to his daughter’s cries. He knew ultimately he was the cause behind the tears. He was going to apologize, but he figured it wouldn’t do him any good right now. His daughter was bound to be upset with him. He silently back away from the door going downstairs. 

“Keep an eye on your sister,” he told McKenzie before grabbing his keys and walking out the front door.

On the drive across town, Kenneth wondered what he was going to say to his son-in-law. Right now he’d say anything to make his daughter stop crying. He could take anything in the world, except for his little girl’s tears. He was confused in what to believe. Tony’s reaction he had been expecting; the innocent act, playing it off trying to worm his way out. Cassidy’s had thrown him for a loop. The sobbing and talk about ruining marriages wasn’t something he expected to hear. He surely didn’t expect her to want him to come back. The reactions didn’t make sense.

He pulled into Tony’s driveway behind the black Tahoe and shut the car off. He sighed and climbed out, hoping this wouldn’t blow up in his face. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He took a step back when a man other than Tony answered. “Greg.” 

Zippy nodded, stiffening up as he recognized Tony’s father-in-law. He gripped the door, wondering what he wanted. He was hesitant to invite him in, especially if he was coming back for more.

“I need to talk with Tony,” Kenneth said. When Zippy made no move he sighed. “I’m not here to hit him. I’ve come to apologize. Can I please talk to him?”

“Alright,” Zippy relented. He opened the door up and stood back, allowing Kenneth to enter. He followed the man into the living room where Tony sat on the couch, with his head resting on the back. “Tony,” he called. “Kenneth is here.”

Tony’s eyes popped open and he sat up. Popping to his feet he turned around watching his father-in-law walk into the room. His hands clenched into fists and he held his ground waiting to see what was going to happen. He was itching for a payback.

“I didn’t come to finish what happened earlier,” Kenneth began. He saw Tony’s hand twitch and knew Tony wanted to hit him. He looked at Tony’s face, swearing softly at the damage he had caused, knowing the weekend wasn’t going to be easy for him. “I’ve come to apologize.” When Tony didn’t say anything he continued. “I walked in on Cassidy’s conversation and got pissed. You walked in at the wrong time and I snapped.

“I don’t know what they had been talking about before, but heard her saying you cheated on her and all I could think about was you hurting my little girl. I never thought I’d have to make good on the threats I made when you two were in high school,” he sighed when Tony still hadn’t made a move to say anything. “Look, I know you probably don’t want to hear anything I have to say. After what happened I’m probably just as confused as you are right now. I believe my daughter, but I don’t think she believes it.”

He looked back at Zippy standing in the room. He was hoping that Tony would do something. He could take anything except for silence. “You don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine. I’ll get over it. But I’m here to ask you to speak with Cassidy. She’s done nothing but cry in the bedroom since you left and I can’t take it anymore. I can’t stand to see her in pain. Please talk with her and work this mess out. If you didn’t cheat on her, great, but find out why she thinks you did.”

He took one last look at Tony, waited for him to say something and when he didn’t he sighed and turned around, giving half a smile to Zippy and a nod, he made his way to the front door. He said what he came to say, he only hoped that Tony would listen and talk to Cassidy.

“Well, you could have said something,” Zippy said as the door latched after Kenneth. 

“I was trying too hard not to hit him,” Tony said sitting back down on the couch. His heart lurched at the words of Cassidy crying and in pain and he fought himself from reaching for the phone to call his wife. He sat his hands on either side of his legs and gripped at the seam. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. She didn’t get to be crying and upset. She’s the one who had started the accusations. 

“Tony,” Zippy sighed. “Go talk to her. Find out what happened.”

“I’m not ready to talk to her,” Tony pushed off the couch and headed for the bedroom.

“Stubborn, hardheaded idiot,” Zippy grumbled sitting down on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone to call J.D. and give him an update.

**

Cassidy sighed, rolling over to her back on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. She had given McKenzie and Olivia the bed, while Jordon had slept on the pullout couch in the den. She sat up, throwing the blanket off of her. Standing up she shuffled her feet across the floor to the kitchen, using the light above the sink to find her way around. Careful not to wake anyone in the house, she grabbed a glass from cupboard, filling it with water.

She had been hoping that Tony would come back before dinner and when he didn’t, she had to excuse herself from the table until she could sit back down without crying. After dinner was over, she sat in the swing outside watching the road hoping for a glimpse of the black Tahoe.

Now it was the middle of the night and she hadn’t heard from Tony. She really didn’t expect to, but had been hoping. Cassidy made her way back into the living room where she sank back down on the couch. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep she turned the television on, keeping the volume low. She flipped through the channels finding nothing that grabbed her attention.

Cassidy glanced up hearing feet shuffling on the porch. Sitting her glass on the table she got up and slowly made her way to the door, her heart pounding her chest. When a soft knock sounded, she gave a startled jump. After she unlocked the deadbolt, she turned the knob, slowly pulling it open.

“Tony…” She breathed seeing her husband standing before her on the porch. She was shocked seeing him standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. She felt tears prickling in her eyes when she saw his bruised and swollen face. She wanted reach out and touch it. 

“Can I come in?” Tony asked. He had lain in bed the whole night not being able to sleep. Finally deciding that he needed to talk with Cassidy he had crawled from bed and got dressed. Zippy had taken his keys at the bar and he didn’t know where they were. Not wanting to wake his friend up, he decided to walk to his in-laws. He was lucky it was July and not the middle of November. 

“Yeah,” Cassidy opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. She followed him to the living room where she muted the television. “Tony…”

“Just tell me one thing,” Tony said cutting her off. “Do you believe I’m cheating on you?”

Cassidy closed her eyes and lowered her head. That was the question that had been going through her mind. Did she really believe that Tony was cheating on her?

“I guess I have my answer,” Tony sighed when Cassidy didn’t answer. He turned to leave when he felt her hand on his arm.

“Don’t go,” she whispered.

“What’s going on Cass?” Tony asked his back to her. “What made you stop trusting me?”

“I do trust you,” Cassidy said, her voice catching.

“Obviously you don’t,” Tony’s eyes closed hearing the tears in his wife’s voice. “Why?”

“I saw the check,” Cassidy wiped her eyes. “I was paying bills and I saw the check made out to Drew Lawrence. My mind just started questioning that on top of the secret phone calls. I didn’t know what to think. I never thought I’d ever have to worry about you cheating.”

Tony closed his eyes, his shoulders slouching. He should have told Cassidy about trying to find their son when he thought of it. He thought he had done a good job at hiding the phone calls to Drew, but he hadn’t. The whole argument today streamed back to him and the secret he was hiding. He turned around facing Cassidy. “I’m not cheating on you, Cass. I would never do that.”

“What is the check for, Tony? Who is Drew Lawrence?”

Tony sighed and took a deep breath, “Drew is a private investigator. I hired him to try and find our son.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Cassidy stared at Tony, not sure if she understood what he had just told her. ‘Find our son,’ the words repeated over and over through her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you getting your hopes up if nothing panned out. I’m sorry, Cass,” Tony took a step forward. “I hate seeing you hurt and wondering. I thought I could hire a PI and have him dig around and see what he can find. If he didn’t find anything, I wouldn’t have to disappoint you with the information.” He brought his hand up, caressing Cassidy’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

Cassidy’s eyes fluttered shut and leaned into Tony’s touch. She felt tears threatening to fall and tried her best to hold them at bay. Tony was trying to do the one thing that would make her the happiest woman in the world, sparing her feelings and she had twisted everything around and called him a cheater. She cried into her hands.

“Cassidy,” Tony quickly pulled his wife to him, wrapping his arms around her. “Shhh…” he whispered rubbing her back, trying to sooth her cries. “It’s okay…”

“No it’s not,” Cassidy sobbed. She lifted her tear stained face off Tony’s chest and looked at him. “I…I’m an idiot. I’m so stupid. Here you were trying to protect me and help at the same time and I accuse you of cheating on me.”

“Hey,” Tony cupped her chin, holding her gaze. “You are not an idiot. You’re not stupid, okay? I should have told you and not have been so sneaky about it. If I had just said something to begin with, this wouldn’t have happened. It’s not your fault. I will never cheat on you Cassidy. I love you. I need you in my life. You’re the only woman for me.”

Cassidy cried softly at his words, burying her head back into chest. “I thought I lost you. I didn’t think you were going to come back.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Tony whispered. “I will always be here for you. Always…” He hated when his wife cried. It tore him in two and he felt so helpless. “Shhh…it’s alright Cass. It’s over. I’m here. I’m sorry for yelling and storming out. I love you, Cassidy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she lifted her head, kissing Tony softly. “I’m sorry…” she whispered against his lips.

“No,” Tony placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. “No more apologizing. It’s over,” he took her hand, leading her to the couch, moving the blanket so they could sit down. Once they were seated, he covered them with the blanket, holding her closely.

“Have you found out anything?” Cassidy asked as she stared at the muted television.

“No,” Tony sighed. “Drew is here in Indiana going back over the reports and he’s going to be talking with witnesses.”

“Do you think he’ll find something?”

“I don’t know, Cass… I hope so, but I don’t know,” he said honestly. He couldn’t place much faith in Drew when police officers and detectives couldn’t find anything. How much did he really expect Drew to dig up? He would just have to wait and see. 

“Can I meet him?” Cassidy asked. “He’d probably want to talk to me… see what I have to say.”

“He’s got your statements in the folder I gave him,” Tony said. He didn’t think it was a good idea.

“Yeah but, he’d probably want something fresh. And who knows, maybe if I tell him, I might think of something that I hadn’t before.”

Tony heard the hopefulness in her voice and fought back a sigh. This was the sole reason he didn’t want Cassidy to find out. She was already getting her hopes up and he didn’t want that. “Honey…”

“Please Tony?” Cassidy sat up. “Just let me talk to him.”

“I just don’t want you getting upset,” he said, pulling her back to him.

“You’ll be right with me,” she said. “I just need you next to me. I can do it.”

“I’ll be right there,” Tony relented. “I wouldn’t let you do it alone. I’ll call Drew in the morning.”

“It is morning,” Cassidy said looking at the green digits on the cable box. She yawned, suddenly tired. She wondered where the tiredness was early in the night when she’d lain awake staring at the ceiling.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” he stood up, pulling Cassidy off the couch. Pushing the coffee table out of the way, he took the cushions off pulling the bed out. He grabbed the blanket they had been using and spread it out while Cassidy went to grab pillows.

Cassidy crawled underneath the blanket and cuddled next to Tony, her head lying in the crook of his shoulder. “How’s your face?” 

“Hurts like a son of a bitch,” he said truthfully. 

“Did you go to the hospital?”

“No, I know my nose is broke, I don’t need a doctor to tell me that.”

“Tony,” Cassidy sat up, staring down at her husband; making out his features. She wished she could take a good look at his injuries. 

“I’m fine, Cass. Zippy cleaned me up and I took Advil. I’ll be alright, at least until Mike sees me,” Tony said speaking of his PR rep. 

“Zippy’s here?” Cassidy asked. “Why’s he here so early?”

“Jordon called him. Told him to come baby sit my ass.”

“The kids are confused and scared,” she said lying back down. “We need to talk to them.”

“We’ll sit Jordon and McKenzie down and talk to them,” Tony agreed. “Jordon told Zippy that he thought I was having an affair too.”

“What?” She asked surprised.

“Yeah, guess I suck at trying to hide something.”

“They’ve been awful close the past couple weeks,” she said, thinking. “I think they are hiding something.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out tomorrow,” he said yawning. “I love you Cass.”

“I love you too Tony.”

**

“So you didn’t cheat on Mom?” Jordon asked as he looked at his father. He was confused when he stumbled into the living room the next morning seeing his parents sleeping together like they had so many nights before. He didn’t hear his father pull up.

Tony shook his head, “No. I did not cheat on your Mother. I love her too much to do that to her.” He was thankful that his kids were understanding. He could still tell they were a little mixed up and lost as he carefully explained his phone calls and behavior over the last few weeks. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” McKenzie asked.

“I didn’t want to hurt your Mother with the pain it would cause to dig up old memories.”

“Well that worked out…”

“McKenzie…” Cassidy warned. “We are all guilty. We all jumped to the wrong conclusions. No one’s cheating; no one’s getting a divorce. I love your Father. We’re gonna put yesterday behind us, alright?”

“What about this weekend and all the cameras?” Jordon asked. The minute his father’s face was spotted, there was gonna be a rush of reporters wanting the scoop. He was sure they’d twist it against Tony, saying that he angered the wrong person. He gave a slight huff when that statement did ring true. A smile toyed at the corner of his lips.

“What’s so funny?” McKenzie asked.

“Just thinking how everyone is gonna react when they find out that Dad was beat up by Grandpa,” he chuckled. 

“Funny,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry Daddy,” McKenzie grinned sweetly. “I think I have the perfect shade to match your skin tone…”

“Oh yeah,” Cassidy nodded pretending to study her husband’s face, a smile on her lips. “I think I know the one you’re talking about.”

“I don’t think so!” Tony shook his head. “I am not wearing makeup!”

“Come on, Daddy…” McKenzie pleaded. 

“No,” Tony said firmly. “What about you two? Anything you’d like to share with your Mother and I?”

“What?” McKenzie and Jordon blinked at each other then looked back at their parents.

“You two have been awful close and chatty with each other,” Cassidy raised an eyebrow at her children. “You want to tell us, while we’re all being truthful?”

“We’re not hiding anything,” Jordon said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Honest,” McKenzie added.

“Hmm mmm…” Tony looked back and forth between his children. Jordon stared back at him, his expression clear in an almost challenging manner. McKenzie smiled at him. “I’ll find out you know.”

“Nothing to find out.”

“They are hiding something,” Tony surmised as he watched Jordon and McKenzie walk from the room, heading outside to join their grandparents and Olivia.

“Told ya,” Cassidy nodded and turned to Tony. “They’re good…”

“Oh yeah,” Tony agreed. “Who taught them how to do that?”

“No idea,” Cassidy echoed as they made their way to the backyard.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

“Let’s go, Jake!” Corey Weber called as he tossed his bag in the back of the Chevy Silverado. He climbed in the cab and started the truck as his friend opened the front door jogging toward the truck. “Bout time,” he said out the opened window.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jacob Mackey grumbled as he got into the cab, shutting the door. “Just drive.” He said putting on his seat belt.

“Dude, imagine the honeys that are going to be at the track,” Corey grinned as he turned up the radio, blaring the local rock station. “Kyle and Nate are already there. Kyle said the infield is crawling with beautiful babes just waiting for us.”

Jacob rolled his eyes at Corey, “Kyle’s a fucking horn dog and would screw anything that looked his way.” He said speaking of Corey’s older brother. They were on their way to meet up with Kyle and his friend Nate at Indianapolis Motor Speedway, where they all pitched in and got passes to the Brickyard 400. They were camping all weekend.

“I don’t know about you, but I plan on being drunk this whole weekend!” Corey continued.

“That’s different how?” 

“Touchy,” Corey glanced sideways. “Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?”

“Folks are on my case again,” Jacob grumbled. 

“Because you’re not going to their precious Indiana University?”

“That and they are pissed because I accepted Duke Scholarship,” Jacob sighed. “But I got a basketball scholarship a full ride to a top school.”

“They just don’t want their little buggins to move away from home,” Corey mimicked, pinching Jacob’s cheek.

“Stop it, man,” Jacob slapped his hands away. “What about you?”

“Shit man, I ain’t going to college. I just spent my whole life waiting to graduate now that that’s happened, I don’t want to go back. Besides,” Corey said as he reached for a pack of cigarettes. “I got racing to fall back on.”

“You plan on racing forever?” Jacob asked.

“You better believe it,” Corey said taking a puff of his cigarette. “I’ll be rolling in the money and the chicks.”

“Better start winning more,” Jacob grinned. “No one’s looking for cocky racers that don’t win.”

“I kicked your ass didn’t I?”

“I don’t race dickwad.”

“Because your pansy ass can’t handle it.”

“You just wait; I’ll make it big and be gracing your television every weekend. Hell, they’ll probably name a drink after me.”

“Shut up and drive, Busch,” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“After I come onto the scene, it will be ‘Busch who?’” Corey grinned pressing on the gas. “Will be all about that Weber kid who came from no where.”

“In your dreams,” Jacob said under his breath, shaking his head. He knew his friend had the talent to be a good race car driver, he just didn’t know if he had the right attitude.

**

“Hey guys,” Cassidy smiled when she opened up the coach door, seeing Kevin and DeLana standing outside. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” DeLana walked up the steps into their friend’s coach. “Oh Tony…” she stopped when she caught sight of Tony’s face.

“Whoa man,” Kevin gaped at his friend. “Did Cassidy finally give ya a wallop?” 

“Shut up Harvick, before I give ya a matching one,” Tony said. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said. “So uh, what’s the story?”

“The real one or what everyone is gonna know?” Tony said as they walked out the door toward the garage area for practice.

“So…” DeLana looked at Cassidy as their husbands walked away. “Are you okay?”

Cassidy nodded as she took a seat at the table. Olivia was playing with her blocks on the floor watching Dora, the Explorer. McKenzie and Jordon had taken off earlier to walk around. “It’s been a rough week…”

“I bet,” DeLana said. “What happened? How’s the other guy?”

Cassidy gave a dry chuckle, “He’s fine. Tony didn’t get a hit on him.” She rubbed her face with her hands. “I created a mess…”

“You?” DeLana questioned. “What did you do?”

“I thought Tony was cheating on me,” she sighed seeing DeLana’s shocked expression. “I know it sounds stupid. But he had all these phone calls that he’d walk away from me to take and then he wrote a large check and I just couldn’t explain. I was talking to my mother and Daddy overheard…”

“Your father did that!” DeLana gasped.

Cassidy nodded, “I couldn’t stop it. As soon as Tony walked into the door, Daddy was hitting him,” she explained the rest of the day to DeLana.

“Wow…” DeLana said, falling back against the back of the chair. “I never expected that. But you guys talked and worked it out right?”

“Yeah, he hired a private investigator to try and find our son,” Cassidy said softly. “I’m gonna talk to him on Monday before we head back home.”

“Oh honey,” DeLana reached across the table, squeezing her friend’s hand tightly. 

“I feel like such an idiot, De. I knew he’d never do that. I feel like I hurt him terribly. He says its fine and he should have told me about the PI, but I know he’s hurt. I should have trusted him.”

“I feel the some way. I know Kevin would never cheat on me, but I’d question it if the facts point that way. It’s just hard to ignore sometime. He’s probably hurt more that you didn’t come to him.”

“I didn’t mean for Daddy to overhear. I just wanted to talk to Mom. I needed advice,” Cassidy sighed. “I sure made a mess of things. I apologized and we talked, but it’s still awkward. The kids were there and overheard everything. We talked to them, but I don’t know. I just wish I could rewind time. I would have never went for that stupid walk…”

“It’s not your fault, Cass. If you think like that, then its Tony’s fault for wrecking that night,” DeLana tried to reason. “Why don’t I watch the kids tonight and you and Tony spend some time alone? It’s probably been awhile for that right?”

“It has,” Cassidy nodded. “But we’re all going out with my parents and his. That oughta be fun.”

“I’m sorry Sweetie.”

“Mommy,” Olivia got up and walked over to the women. “Go walk?”

“Sure Baby,” Cassidy smiled at her daughter. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“’Lana come?” Olivia asked.

“Sure, sounds like fun,” DeLana smiled and stood up from the table, while Cassidy put Olivia’s shoes on. As they walked from the coach, each holding Olivia’s hands she made a mental note to talk to Kevin about babysitting and giving Tony and Cassidy a night to themselves.

**

“I’m telling ya, I’m gonna be here one day,” Corey said as he and Jacob stood in the middle of the garage area. 

“Driving or picking up garbage?” 

“Har har har,” Corey said. “You should be a comedian. You’re gonna be calling me up asking me to hook you up with all the women that will flaunt my way.”

“I don’t need your help getting women,” Jacob rolled his eyes and he started walking; his eyes peering through the open bays of the garage, looking at the all the crews working. He caught a few drivers hanging around. He looked down at the black helmet he carried in his hand and pulled the white sharpie from his pocket.

“You’re gay, you know that right,” Corey told his friend. “When they ask why they’re signing you’re helmet, you’ll have to man up and say you don’t have the balls to race.”

“Go to hell, dumbass,” Jacob asked seeing Jeff Burton walk by. He quickly fell into step getting his autograph. “Thank you,” he said appreciatively moving away so other fans could get his signature.

“Too bad this ain’t IRL, I’d love to get Danica’s autograph,” Corey said as they moved down the garage.

“You’d love to get more than that,” Jacob said as he grabbed Elliott Sadler’s autograph.

“Oh yeah,” Corey grinned. “One day…”

“I don’t know why I hang out with you.”

“You should sell that after you get a bunch of autographs, you’d make a lot of money.”

“I don’t know why you’re standing back when I talk to these guys. You should be talking trying to get your foot in the door someway, Moron,” Jacob said as he walked toward a group that included Dale Earnhardt Jr. and Martin Truex Jr. 

“Damn, no shit…”

Jacob shook his head, moving toward the gaggle of fans that swarmed around the drivers. He patiently waited his turn, but realized that it wasn’t helping as more fans cut in front of him. He moved closer finally getting the helmet pushing through an opening.

“Have a white marker, man?” Martin asked grabbed the helmet. He took the offered marker and quickly signed his name on the helmet. He held onto it and handed it to Dale.

“Helmet’s cracked,” Dale said as he looked at it, studying the crack. He looked up at Jacob.

“I know,” Jacob said. “My head was in it when it cracked. Dumbass over there decided to punt me.”

“Hey, you should have been going faster!” Corey said. “Besides, the chicks loved it. And you weren’t hurt.”

Dale studied the two boys in front of him. The one with the helmet looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. He’s seen so many faces in the crowd that he could have easily seen him at another race. But he couldn’t help but feel like he should know him. “I hope you got a new helmet. This one won’t work if it’s cracked.”

“Nah, he hung it up after that,” Corey jumped it. “Mr. Full Ride thinks the money’s in basketball.”

“Where’re you going?” Martin asked.

“Duke,” Jacob grinned. “I’ll grace the TV before his ass does.”

“Heh, good luck,” Dale said as he handed the helmet back to the boy. He watched them walk away, pursing his lips.

“What’s up?” Martin asked as they made their way back into the garage stall.

“I just feel like I should know him or something. That I’ve seen him before,” he shrugged off the feeling as Kevin and Tony joined them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Tony sat down at the table in Olive Garden that had been prepared for them. Placing his drink order, he waited for Cassidy’s and his parent’s to join them. He was worried about how the dinner would go, with what had occurred earlier in the week. But they always had one when they came to Indiana. It helped that both set of parents got along; mostly because their lives had always been intertwined for such a long time.

He raised an eyebrow at Cassidy when she ordered a strawberry daiquiri. “You, uh, feeling okay, baby?”

“Yeah, I just feel this is gonna be a bad night,” Cassidy said. She couldn’t wait for the questions to arise once his mom and dad got there. As far as she knew, they had yet to see his face. It was definitely going to be bad when they found out her father did it.

“It will be fine,” Tony gripped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I hope so, I just don’t want them to start fighting,” Cassidy said. “No no Olivia, on the paper.” She moved the kids’ packet closer to Olivia so she could color on the paper and not the table.

“Oh my…it is true,” Pam Boas gasped as she walked up to the table see her son’s face. “Tony, what happened?” She cupped his chin, turning his face to get a good look at it. “Did you go to the hospital?”

“Mom, I’m fine,” Tony shrugged off his mother’s hands and gave her a hug before shaking his stepfather, Mike’s hand. 

“Hey Dear,” Pam smiled, hugging Cassidy. “How are you?”

“Alright, been a rough week,” Cassidy hugged her mother-in-law before hugging Mike as they made their way around the table, hugging their grandchildren.

“I bet,” Pam said as she took a seat next to Olivia. “Hi Sweetie,” she kissed the top of the girl’s head. “Can Nana color too?”

Olivia nodded and handed one of her crayons to Pam and went back to scribbling on the paper.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Sandra said as her and Kenneth walked up to the table. “Got caught in a little bit of traffic,” she dropped kisses on the top of her two older grandchildren before giving Tony and Cassidy a hug. She gave Olivia a kiss and then gave Pam and Mike hugs before sitting down at her chair followed by her husband.

“Did I miss anything?” Nelson Stewart asked as he came to the table and passed out his hugs and kisses and handshakes. “Whoa, what happened to you?” He asked when he came up on his son. “Damn, what’s the other guy look like?”

“Not too bad,” Tony was saved from continuing his statement when the waitress came to get the drink orders of the new customers. He hoped once she left, the subject would be dropped, but he knew he wouldn’t get that lucky.

“So, Tony, what happened?” Nelson asked as the waitress walked away.

“Just a misunderstanding, Dad,” Tony glanced sideways at Cassidy when he felt her squeeze his hand. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Nelson grumbled. “The other guy gonna be pressing charges?”

Tony gave a slight chuckle, “I highly doubt it.”

“So McKenzie,” Pam broke in feeling the tension surrounding the table. “How is band practice going? Do you have your music memorized?”

“I’m getting there,” McKenzie grinned. “I have a lot memorized, just here and there I flub up. Next week though is band camp… we’ll be learning the opening halftime show.”

“This one time, at band camp…” Jordon mumbled.

“Shut up!” McKenzie smacked his shoulder. “Are you gonna come to a game this year?”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Pam grinned at her granddaughter. “You tell us the best games and we’ll be there.”

“All of them Gramma,” McKenzie said. “But Mr. Kent is talking about an illuminated show. It sounds really cool! We are going to do it after a game – like right after. They shut off all the stadium lights and we do an entire show in the dark with only glow sticks as guides.”

“Wow, that sounds really cool,” Mike smiled. “We’ll be at that one for sure.”

“Jordon how’s your car?” Nelson asked.

“Good, we’re racing tomorrow night at….”

Cassidy sat back and listened to the small conversations break out amongst the table. She let out a slow breath and relax somewhat. After a few tense minutes at the beginning, the evening was turning out pretty good. She figured once they ordered and the food got there, everything would go better. Right now the conversations were on safe topics, band and racing. If only they could keep them talking about the kids, they’d forget about Tony’s face.

“Alright Miss. Olivia,” Pam turned to her youngest granddaughter who was coloring with earnest. “What’s new with you?”

“Papa hit Daddy…”

The table fell into silence at Olivia’s words. Cassidy put her head in her hands. Jordon and McKenzie conveniently found the menu to be appealing. Tony gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Kenneth looked down at the table guiltily while Sandra wrapped a comforting arm around him. Tony’s parents stared at him in shock.

“Ke…Kenneth did this to you?” Pam asked in stunned surprise. “Why on earth…” 

“Tony, what’s going on?” Mike asked as he glanced back and forth between Kenneth and his step son. 

“It was just a big misunderstanding…” Tony said. “It’s been settled and apologies accepted.”

“But the media…”

“Doesn’t know what happened and who…” Tony cut his mother off. “They won’t know it either because the only people that know the truth are sitting at this table. So unless someone here is going to run and tell a reporter, I won’t have to worry about anyone finding out what happened and spin it a thousand different ways to sell a story.”

**

“Well, that went good,” Cassidy said as they walked into the motor coach that night.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, Cass. Real good.” He carried a sleeping Olivia in. “You want to put her pajamas on her?”

Cassidy shook her head as she walked toward him. “No,” she whispered softly as she carefully slipped Olivia’s shoes off. “Just put her to bed like that.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek before Tony walked away with her. She slipped her shoes off before sinking down on the couch, closing her eyes.

Dinner had been awkward to say the least after Olivia’s slip of the tongue. Jordon and McKenzie tried their best to carry small conversations. Her father remained silent through the whole dinner. She knew Tony’s parents had so many questions and she just didn’t have it in her to rehash everything that had gone down. As they made their way to their cars after dinner, she hoped Tony satisfied their curiosity.

She was upset when her parents told her they wouldn’t be attending the race on Sunday. ‘Too many questions,’ her father had told her. He referenced his bruised knuckles and said he didn’t want anyone to draw their own conclusions. And thought it would be best if they skipped the race this year. Cassidy knew he was right. It would only take one person to see her father’s hand and connect it with Tony’s face. Once that happened it would telephone through the garage area and fans. Then every other fan website and sports page would be reporting – no matter if it were the truth or not. Tony would probably have to give a release or something to quiet it all down.

“I’m gonna go to bed, Mom,” Jordon said as he leaned down and kissed his Mom’s cheek.

“Night Baby,” Cassidy opened her eyes and smiled at her son. “You too?” She asked when McKenzie gave her a hug.

“Yeah. Night, Momma,” McKenzie called.

Cassidy made her way back to the bedroom and changed out of her clothes, throwing on lounge pants and a t-shirt. She went back to the living room and curled up on the couch, turning on the television. She looked up when she noticed Tony standing in the doorway of the short hallway that lead to their bedroom. She smiled at him and patted the cushion beside her.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” Tony asked as he lay down on the couch, maneuvering them both to get comfortable with Cassidy almost on top of him as she lay against the back of the couch so she could still see the television.

“I’m not tired,” Cassidy said in the middle of a yawn. “And it’s nice to cuddle.”

“We can cuddle in the bedroom,” Tony grinned tightening his arms around her.

“I love you,” Cassidy whispered, kissing his neck.

“And I love you,” Tony turned his face, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch on top of them. He flipped through the channels before settling on a rerun of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. He kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to the cop drama.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_“I’m gonna for a walk, Mom,” McKenzie said as she slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her hard card, making sure it was around her neck. There were always one or two guards a year that didn’t know who she was and questioned her. She found it better to always wear the lanyard with her ID card, letting the world know she was Tony Stewart’s daughter._

_“Be careful,” Cassidy told her daughter as she washed up the breakfast dishes. “Practice starts at one thirty, meet me at the hauler alright?”_

_“Yeah,” McKenzie said as she bounded down the few stairs and out of the motor coach. The sun was blazing down on the track and she wished she could have on shorts and flip flops. But the dress code in the garage was pants and closed toed shoes._

_She walked out of the gate blocking off the secured driver motor lot and around the garage area, watching as various crew members walked about from hauler to garage stall getting things set up for practice and changes they were going to make to the cars._

_She watched fans as they walked around taking pictures of working crew members and garage stalls of their favorite driver. Most hoped to catch a glimpse of a driver walking around. Making her way to pit road she stared at the grandstands of the famed track. More people were on pit road, snapping pictures and she could see a few already in the stands awaiting the beginning of practice._

_“Excuse me?”_

_McKenzie stopped walking and looked around seeing a girl walking her way. She put a smile on her face; having a feeling she’d been recognized. “Hi.”_

_“I’m sorry to bother you,” the girl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you McKenzie Stewart?”_

_“Yes I am,” McKenzie smiled and watched as the girl broke out into a grin._

_“I knew it,” she gushed. “Can I have my picture taken with you?”_

_“Me?” McKenzie asked. She always got offers for autographs and pictures. She felt funny signing her name. She was no one special. She was just the lucky one born to Tony Stewart._

_“Please?” The girl pleaded. “Your dad is one of my favorite drivers. My little brother practically idolizes you. He has the biggest crush on you.”_

_“Really?” McKenzie blushed._

_“Really, he’s seven and gets so excited when you are on TV,” the girl laughed._

_“Is he here?” McKenzie asked looking around, but not seeing a little boy. She found it cute that her brother had a crush on her._

_“No he’s away at this boy scout’s camp,” the girl sighed. “He’s gonna be so upset that he missed this.”_

_“Poor guy,” McKenzie said. “You want the picture to torture him with?” She knew just how much siblings tortured each other. She had been on the receiving end too many times._

_“A little,” the girl giggled._

_She watched the girl run back and bring an older version of her over with the camera. She made nice with her mother and stood with the girl in front of her father’s pit box and smiled into the camera. “How about just one of me, that way your brother can have his own picture?” She offered._

_“That is a good idea,” the mom smiled. “Thank you so much for doing this! Shane is gonna be so thrilled.”_

_McKenzie smiled and waited as the mother snapped a couple pictures of her before walking over to them._

_“Do you think you could autograph this shirt we bought for him?” The mother asked producing a Home Depot shirt before McKenzie could say anything._

_“Alright,” McKenzie took the shirt and wrote, ‘To Shane,’ before scrawling a heart and her signature. “There you go,” she handed the shirt back._

_“Thank you so much,” the woman said. “He’s gonna love this. You’re such a sweet girl.”_

_McKenzie shook her head as the family walked away. She would never get used to it. But if she could make someone’s day (albeit a seven year olds) who was she to deny it? She quickly moved away from her father’s pit box before anyone else could notice her and continued her walk._

_She let the events over the past few weeks wash over her and wondered what it would have been like if her mother had a given birth to the first baby. She wondered how it would have changed the entire complexion of their lives. Would her father still be where he’s at today? She nodded her head. Of course he would. He’s a born racer. She didn’t doubt that her father wouldn’t be in NASCAR. She knew that even with a baby, her mother would have never tried to squash his dreams. They would have made do._

_Her thoughts shifted over to her mother. She knew one thing for certain; her mother wouldn’t be so sad. She didn’t know what her mother would be doing if that night never happened. She’d obviously have just graduated her first son from high school. But would that be the only children she’d have? Would there have been a Jordon afterwards? After that first child, would they have continued to bring children into the world? If someone hadn’t of stolen the first baby would she even be here?_

_Her parents were happy and content with two children. The first son would be alive and they would have had Jordon. Her and Olivia would be born to other parents. They’d have their two children and to her father’s delight… two sons. Two sons who would carry on the Stewart name and the racing tradition. There would be no need for other children._

_“What’s a pretty thing like you crying about?”_

_McKenzie didn’t know she was crying until she heard the voice and felt an arm lay on top of her shoulders. She hastily wiped her tears and shrugged off the arm before turning to look at her visitor. He wore a backward Dale Jr. cap that covered his shaggy blonde hair. His face held a day’s growth. Perfect white teeth were smiling at her, even though his green eyes held a dull, glazed over look. Her lip curled up and she caught whiff. The beer and cigarette smell was not appealing. He even looked drunk still and she wouldn’t be surprised if he still was. “I’m alright,” she said. “My thoughts just got carried away, no worries.” She plastered on the brightest smile she could muster and started to walk away._

_“Not so fast, Beautiful,” he caught up with her, his arm falling back down on her shoulders. “We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Kyle.”_

_“McKenzie,” McKenzie said. “I need to go.”_

_“Mckenzie,” Kyle grinned. “Lovely name. And where do you have to go, Baby? I’m right here.”_

_“Please,” McKenzie rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I need to go. My parents are looking for me.”_

_“Honey, when you’re parents see you with me,” Kyle tightened his hold on McKenzie’s shoulders, holding her against his side as he walked her down pit road. “They’ll be the happiest parents in the world.”_

_“I don’t think so,” McKenzie grabbed Kyle’s hand trying to pry his fingers from her skin, so she can spin away from him. She looked around for a security guard but there was no one in sight. She wanted to scream. How can there not be anyone around? What happened to all the fans touring the track before Cup practice? “Please, let me go.” She wondered how long it would take her parents to realize she was missing._

_“Ah, come on Darling,” Kyle drawled. “Don’t fight me. I’m gonna make all the tears disappear. Whoever it was, forget about him. You have a new Sugar Daddy now.”_

_“No, no…” McKenzie shook her head furiously. “I’ll scream. Just let me go. I’ll scream.”_

_Kyle tossed his head back, laughing loudly, “There’s no one around to hear you, Doll. It’s just you and me.”_

_McKenzie opened her mouth and screamed loudly. She heard Kyle laughing which caused her to scream louder. She struggled against him but her efforts proved futile._

_“Hey!”_

_McKenzie screamed louder at the second voice and watched as a guy ran toward them. She looked at his dark hair and grey eyes, seeing the familiarization. She wanted to sag in relief as she saw Jordon running toward them, but as he grew closer the name died on her lips. It wasn’t Jordon, but he looked liked Jordon._

_“Hey man,” Kyle grinned. “Look at this Honey, ain’t she gorgeous?”_

_McKenzie stiffened when she realized the two knew each other. She struggled harder knowing that it was going to end bad with two instead of one. ‘Where was somebody? Why weren’t there anyone around?’_

_“Let her go, Dipshit,” the mystery man said. “She doesn’t want to be with you. You’re still drunk; go back to the camper and sleep it off.”_

_“That’s where we’re going…” Kyle smiled, hugging McKenzie tighter._

_“You’re scaring her,” he said, stopping Kyle from moving forward. “Dude, let her go before someone sees you and throws your ass in jail.”_

_“You want her for yourself?” Kyle grinned at him. “That’s it, ain’t it? You want her.”_

_He shook his head, “Let her go. You can’t have her. She’s too young for you. She’s jailbait… you touch her, you’ll get thrown in jail.”_

_“I’m fourteen, let me go,” McKenzie pleaded, feeling Kyle’s grip lessen slightly but not enough for her to tear away._

_“Damnit,” he growled. “Let her go. You’re gonna get in trouble.” He grabbed Kyle’s arm, loosening his grip. “Come on, we’ll go back to the camper.”_

_“She’s hot,” Kyle grinned, his hand falling off her shoulders to grip her arm. “You have to admit she’s hot.”_

_“Yes she is,” he agreed, anything to get Kyle to let her go. “Come on; let’s go back to the camper. Let her go before her dad comes. The last thing you need is a pissed off father coming after you.”_

_“McKenzie…” Kyle muttered, looking at the girl. He looked at him, grinning. “Susan still at the camper?”_

_“Yes,” he lied. “Let’s go.”_

_“McKenzie,” Kyle said again as he dropped his hold on her. “McKenzie…”_

“McKenzie…” Jordon frowned, shaking his sister’s shoulder. “Come on, wake up.”

McKenzie opened her eyes and glanced around the room, seeing Jordon sitting on her bed. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. That had been the weirdest dream. 

“Are you alright?” Jordon asked. “You were calling out in your sleep, almost screaming and thrashing around. I thought for sure you’d wake Mom and Dad.”

“The dream…” McKenzie started. “It was weird. Walking around the infield was on pit road and this guy wouldn’t leave me alone. He kept trying to get me to go back to his camper with him. I couldn’t get away. I kept screaming but no one would help me. It was like everyone disappeared. How is that possible? It’s the Brickyard, thousands of people around. But all of a sudden, there you were… least I thought it was you.”

“I came to kick his ass for touching my little sister.”

“No, it wasn’t you. I thought it was you, it looked like you. But he… he was different,” McKenzie said. “I…I think I dreamed of him.”

“Of who?” Jordon asked confused.

“Our older brother.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

McKenzie opened her eyes, hearing Olivia’s laughter and the smell of breakfast wafting through the motor coach. She gave a yawn, burrowing deep underneath the covers, wishing she could fall back asleep. The dream still hounded her long after Jordon crawled back into his bed. She’d lain awake trying to remember the mystery guy’s face. She wanted it stamped in her brain so if she saw him this weekend, she could talk to him. It couldn’t be coincidence that he looked so much like Jordon could it?

Tossing the covers back, she slid from her bed, raising her arms up stretching. After she was finished in the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen, where she saw her Mother cooking. Olivia sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Kenzie!” Olivia shrieked when she saw her sister. “Look!”

“What are you doing?” McKenzie asked as she leaned over her sister’s chair staring down at the bowl of fruit loops. 

“Racing,” Olivia grinned and stirred her spoon in the milk, making the handful of fruit loops swirl around the bowl. “Vroom vroom…”

“Who’s winning?” McKenzie smiled, sinking down in one of the chairs.

“Daddy!” Olivia giggled and picked up the spoon; shoving it and the orange fruit loop in her mouth. “Oops.”

McKenzie laughed and Olivia ate the lead fruit loop, “Looks like Daddy isn’t going to win now.”

“Why is that?” Tony asked as he walked out of the bedroom after getting dressed after her shower. 

“Olivia just ate your fruit loop,” McKenzie explained.

“Was the race over at least?” 

“No,” Olivia giggled. “Crashed in my tummy…”

“Silly girl,” Tony chuckled as he tickled Olivia’s sides, making her squeal with laughter and giggles. He kissed the top of her head before moving to McKenzie. “Morning Sweetie,” he gave her a kiss before moving into the kitchen.

“Morning baby,” he wrapped his arms around Cassidy from behind as she flipped the bacon over in the frying pan. “You’re looking exceptionally beautiful this morning….”

Cassidy turned unbelieving eyes on her husband as she turned in his arms. “Please, Tony. I haven’t even showered yet.”

“I know,” Tony leaned forward dropping a kiss on Cassidy’s lips. “But you’re still beautiful to me.”

McKenzie watched her parents hug and kiss in the kitchen and thought back to the questions surrounding her dream. Would she even be here if it hadn’t been for that fateful night? 

“McKenzie?” Cassidy called when her daughter failed to answer her question. She turned around to notice McKenzie staring off into space. She sighed and wondered what she was thinking about. She never felt so lost when it came to her daughter. She wanted to help, but so far every time she tried to talk to her, McKenzie shut her out. 

“Hey Sweetie,” Tony placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. When she looked at him, he grinned. “Welcome back. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” McKenzie said smiling at her father. “Was just thinking. What’s up?”

“Your mother asked what you wanted for breakfast.” Tony informed her. 

“Oh, just cereal,” McKenzie said. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Are you sure?” Cassidy asked. “I can fry some eggs up right quick.”

“I’m sure,” McKenzie said as she moved to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She moved back to the table and quietly ate her breakfast, the dream from the night before washing over her. She wondered if it would come true. She was walking around the garage area at Indianapolis and that’s where she was. Getting an idea, she quickly finished her cereal, taking the bowl to the sink. She hurried to take a shower.

Cassidy sighed as she watched her daughter head into the bathroom and the shower start a few minutes later. She wanted the relationship she had with her daughter before she told her about Rushville. She felt they weren’t as close as they used to be. McKenzie didn’t ignore her, but they didn’t talk like before. She glanced up seeing Jordon walking out of the room, heading toward her. “Morning,” she smiled at her oldest.

“Morning,” Jordon yawned, rubbing a hand over his tired face. After McKenzie woke him up with her dream, he was unable to get fully back to sleep. His mind kept drifting. He told himself he was silly for believing McKenzie had dreamt about their mysterious older brother and tried to tell himself that she had dreamt about him and her dream just distorted him. He also figured that knowing his sister and her fairytales had just wished that it was the older brother.

“You alright?” Tony asked his son.

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep that good,” he told them, leaving out McKenzie’s dream. He didn’t need to start anything between his sister and parents. And he himself didn’t fully believe McKenzie’s dream. He made his way into the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal before going back to the table where he sat next to Olivia. “What’s this?” He asked pointing to Olivia’s chest. When she looked down, he ran his finger up her face. “Gotcha…”

“Silly Jordie,” Olivia laughed. “What’s that?” She mimicked her brother and touched his chest. She barely waited for Jordon to look down when she brought her finger over his face. “Got ya,” she shrieked, clapping her hands. 

“You got me,” Jordon smiled and shook his head before barreling into his cereal. He was well into his second bowl when McKenzie came out of the bathroom dressed and putting her lanyard over her neck. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Where are you going?”

“One Dad is enough,” McKenzie rolled her eyes at Jordon.

“Another set of eyes is always welcome,” Tony said as he looked at his daughter. “Where are you going?”

“For a walk,” McKenzie sighed. “Is that okay?”

Jordon stared at McKenzie for a minute, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. He groaned and stood up from the table knowing where she was going. She was going on a wild goose chase. But in any case he wanted to be there just in case for some strange reason it was somewhat true. He would be there to protect her against the idiot that was attacking her. “I’ll go with.”

“I’m a big girl, I can walk around by myself,” McKenzie told him. She saw the look he gave her and sighed. “Fine,” she mumbled collapsing on the couch. “Hurry up.”

**

McKenzie and Jordon walked down the steps to their motor home and into the bright sun of the August morning. She cursed softly for forgetting her sunglasses, but she didn’t want to go back inside. She wanted to at least stick as close to the timeframe as she could. 

“So what’s your plan?” Jordon asked as they walked down the road toward the gate that would take them into the garage area.

McKenzie shrugged, “I don’t know. I just thought I’d come out and walk what I did in the dream and see if anything jumps out at me.” She knew it was a stupid idea, but she couldn’t pass up the chance that maybe, just maybe, she’d run into the mysterious brother. 

“By all means then, lead away,” Jordon spread an arm out in front of him. “This is your dream.”

“That you weren’t in,” she told him but she was secretly glad he was there with her. She didn’t want to run into Kyle and not have anyone to help if the other guy didn’t show up. She was a little embarrassed to be out chasing around the notion of a dream and was surprised that Jordon wasn’t making fun of her. But the idea of an older brother wasn’t a laughing matter to the siblings. They were just as questioning as their parents.

“There is Zippy,” Jordon said, pointing out his Godfather as he walked ahead of them, presumably heading toward the garage. 

“He wasn’t in my dream,” McKenzie shook her head as she went through all that she remembered of her dream. Not once did she see Zippy, even when she scanned the distance.

“Sorry Sister, but this isn’t gonna be just like your dream, I’m here. I wasn’t in the dream.”

“You can talk later, we need to get to pit road,” she said, pulling her brother along. As they walked down pit road she slowed as they neared their father’s pit box. Standing in front of it, she looked at it.

“Is this where it happened?” Jordon asked looking around for anyone suspicious. “Kinda symbolic ain’t it? Meeting the brother in front of Dad’s box?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick it under finer conditions,” McKenzie said haughtily. She did a small turn and her heart stopped as she saw the same girl from her dream walking toward her. The girl had yet to see her. 

“What is it?” Jordon asked. “Do you see him?” He asked looking in the direction McKenzie was staring in. Seeing a blonde walking their way, he grinned. “She’s hot,” he said.

“She was in the dream,” she whispered.

“She was in mine too,” Jordon echoed watching the girl turn in their direction. He saw her begin to smile and he felt one cross his lips. It was then he noticed that she wasn’t looking at him, but at his sister.

“Excuse me?” She asked walking up to them. She gave Jordon a shy smile before looking at McKenzie.

“Hi,” McKenzie choked out not believing. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the girl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you McKenzie Stewart?”

“Yes I am,” McKenzie smiled and watched the girl break out into a grin. “This is my brother Jordon.”

“Hi,” Jordon smiled at the girl, sending her a wink.

“Hi,” the girl said shyly glancing at Jordon. “I’m Amy,” she introduced herself.

“Hi Amy,” Jordon said as he looked at her. He wondered how this girl ended up in his sister’s dream and not his. She was beautiful. He wondered how old she was and where she lived.

“Can I have my picture taking with you?” Amy asked as she glanced between McKenzie and Jordon. She couldn’t believe that she had run into the Stewart children. This had turned out to be one of the best days of her life.

“Me?” McKenzie asked. She always felt funny when someone asked for her autograph or her picture. She was no one special. She was just lucky enough to be born to Tony Stewart.

“Please,” Amy pleaded. “Your dad is one of my favorite drivers. My little brother practically idolized you. He has the biggest crush on you.”

McKenzie paled and wanted to faint. The weird sense of déjà vu washed over her. But she knew this happened before, had lived it last night. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and she was barely aware that Amy was still talking.

“He’s seven and gets so excited when you are on TV,” Amy laughed. “He says he’s going to marry you.”

“Really?” McKenzie blushed.

“I don’t think Dad would appreciate that,” Jordon laughed. “I can’t wait to tell him that you had a marriage proposal.”

“Is…is he here?” McKenzie asked warily. 

“He is,” Amy said grinning, sneaking a peak at Jordon. She held back a giggle when he sent her a wink. “I’ll get him,” she said before turning around and walking off.

“You could have told me she was hot!” Jordon said as he watched her walk away.

“He…he wasn’t here. He wasn’t here in the dream,” McKenzie said. “This didn’t happen. It was just her and her mom. We took a couple pictures, I signed a shirt they bought him…Shane is his name.”

“Well Sis, did you think it was going to go exactly like your dream?” Jordon asked. He saw Amy coming back with her family. He sent her a smile when she looked at him.

McKenzie smiled at the small sandy brown haired boy. “Hi,” she said. “I’m McKenzie. I hear you’re my biggest fan. What’s your name?”

“Shane,” Shane said shyly as he looked up at McKenzie. “You’re pretty.”

“Well thank you,” McKenzie blushed. “How would you like your picture taken with me?”

“Really!” Shane’s eyes lit up and he glanced back at his mother to make sure it was okay. “Can we stand in front of your Dad’s pit box?”

“Sure,” McKenzie said as they walked over to the pit wall and climbed over to get close to the box. She wrapped her arm around Shane and pulled him closely and smiled at the camera while his mom to the picture. Once the picture was over, they climbed back over the wall and meet his parents.

“Can you sign my shirt?” Shane asked.

“Sure,” McKenzie accepted the Sharpie Shane’s mother handed her and signed the shoulder of Shane’s shirt. “To Shane,” she wrote before scrawling a heart and signing her name. “There you go!”

“Thank you!” Shane grinned up at her.

“No problem, Buddy,” McKenzie leaned down and kissed Shane’s cheek. 

“You’re gonna be that kid’s first wet dream,” Jordon said after the family walked away. 

“Shut up!” McKenzie shrieked, smacking Jordon. “That’s gross! He’s seven!”

“Gotta start sometime,” Jordon shrugged as he looked down at the paper in his hand.

“What’s that?” McKenzie asked, trying to sneak a peak. “A phone number? Did she give you her number?”

“Maybe,” Jordon grinned.

“Are you gonna call her?” McKenzie asked as they moved from in front of The Home Depot’s box before anyone else could notice them.

“Maybe,” he said as he tucked the paper in his pocket. When they reached the end of pit road they stopped and looked around. They didn’t see anyone. No one ventured down this far. “I don’t think we’re going to get to meet our brother today, Sis.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so either,” McKenzie sighed dejectedly. She had been hoping that part of her dream would come true. 

“Maybe some other time,” Jordon said as they made their way back toward the garages. “But look on the bright side.”

“What?”

“You are the object of a boy’s wet dream and I got the phone number of his hot sister!”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

McKenzie stared at the blog she just finished. Her finger hovered over the enter key to save her work to her site. Before posting it, she quickly moved the mouse and clicked on the private button. She didn’t want anyone to read what she wrote. This was personal for her. This wasn’t a blog about a day in the life of, or school or music or whatever was on her mind at the moment. This was her personal feelings on her family and the news of what had happened and how their family wasn’t quite the same as it used to be. 

Posting the blog, she checked her Facebook account. Not seeing any new updates from her friends, she changed her status to; ‘heading to watch Jordon race with the fam.’

“You ready?” Cassidy asked as she walked from the bedroom with Olivia close on her heels. 

“Yeah,” McKenzie closed out the Internet page and signed out of her Yahoo! Messenger before shutting down her lap top. “Are Daddy and Jordon already there?”

“Yes, they left when you were over at Dale’s. They rode over with Zippy,” Cassidy said as she double checked the tote she had packed earlier making sure she had everything she needed. With Olivia it was always hard to tell what she would need. A change was clothes was almost always a given. “Were you typing the blog for the website?”

McKenzie shook her head. “No, I’ll do that when I get home.” This year she took to writing small articles to post on her father’s website. They were never anything big, just giving people insight on her life at the track and away. She loved writing and this gave her something to do. It got a nice response from the fans. She got an even bigger response when some of her stories included Dale. Those were always followed by the, ‘You’re so lucky’ replies. 

“I was thinking when we get back home,” Cassidy said as she herded both her daughters out the door to the Tahoe, making sure to lock it behind her. “School is going to be starting in a couple of weeks. I’ll see if Nan can watch Olivia for the day and we’ll go down to Charlotte and do some school shopping.” She offered wanting to spend time with her middle child. She hoped they would be able to take and she could try to fix their relationship.

“I have band camp all week,” McKenzie said as she climbed into the passenger seat and waited for her mother to finish buckling Olivia into her seat. “You know I can’t miss that.”

“We can always go the week after, or the weekend. We can stay home while the men go to the track. Just us girls…we haven’t done that in awhile,” Cassidy said remembering the girl weekends they’ve had in years prior. “I bet I can even sucker your father into taking Olivia and it will be just us. What do you say?” She asked hopeful.

“Sure,” McKenzie said, if only to get her mother off her back about hanging out. She settled back in the seat as her mother from infield at Indianapolis Motor Speedway toward the highway. O’Reilly Raceway Park was only a short drive from the track, but it being Brickyard weekend made traffic twice as congested. She pulled out her cell phone to text Heather.

When they finally made it to the short track, they waited in line again to be able to be waved through into the infield. After Cassidy showed the security guard her pass and photo ID, they continued through the gate and found a parking spot. McKenzie shoved her phone in her pocket and climbed from the Tahoe.

“Wait for me,” Cassidy called to her daughter as she grabbed her driver’s license and the cash she had lying in the cup holder. She shoved them both in the back pocket of her jeans not wanting to have the hassle of worrying about a purse. “Do you have your pass?” She asked as double checked to make sure hers was hanging around her neck.

“Yes Mom,” McKenzie said as she waited at the rear of the vehicle waiting for her mother. She looked around the infield, trying to see if she could see her brother’s hauler. 

“Ready?” Cassidy asked after she got Olivia from her seat. “Take Sissy’s hand,” she told her youngest as she sat her on the ground. She hit the lock button on her keys and shoved them in her pocket before taking Olivia’s other hand as they walked toward the haulers.

**

“Momma, I thirsty,” Olivia said.

“Just a minute baby and we’ll go and get something okay?” Cassidy said as she waited for them to bring Jordon’s car back after the preliminary race. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as he finished second.

“I’ll take her,” McKenzie offered. “I’m thirsty too. Come on, it’s just something to drink,” she said when she saw her mother hesitate. It was on the tip of her tongue to say nothing was going to happen, but she knew better than that.

“Alright,” Cassidy relented, digging into her pocket pulling out the bill and passing it to McKenzie. “You have your phone right?”

“Of course,” McKenzie rolled her eyes at the question. She always had her cell phone on her.

“Sorry,” Cassidy laughed. “Don’t be gone long okay?” She looked at her watch. “Be back in time for your brother’s race, alright?”

“Yes, Mom,” McKenzie took Olivia’s hand and they started walking away in search of a concession stand. As they walked along through the small crowd of people, she slowed and narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar looking boy ahead of her. She couldn’t place him but he looked familiar to her. She wished he would turn around so she could get the full shot of his face but he remained where he was giving her a profile view.

When he started walking again with the group of guys he was with, McKenzie quickly pulled on Olivia’s hand and followed him; her sight never leaving the guy in the blue t-shirt. She could see tuffs of brown hair peeking from beneath the blue ball cap, but that did nothing to place the guy in her mind.

“Sissy, I’m thirsty,” Olivia pulled on his sister’s hand as they passed the concession stand. 

“I know,” McKenzie said absently. “We’ll get something.” They reached a crowded part of the infield and she fought to keep her eyes on the blue ball cap. She didn’t want to lose him, not until she could see his face. But as they got closer she realized what she was going to do if she recognized him or if they realized she was following them. She didn’t think she knew the guy from anywhere he just looked familiar to her. She needed to place him, it was bugging her.

“McKenzie?”

She ignored the call and kept walking, the blue ball cap getting further away from her.

“Kenzie,” Olivia called as she struggled to keep up with her sister’s pace. “Slow down…”

“McKenzie,” Amy came up in front of McKenzie with a smile on her face. “I thought that was you.”

McKenzie could not get past Amy without appearing to be rude. She sighed and put a smile on her face as she looked at the girl she met earlier in the day. “Hi, Amy right?” She looked past her and sighed disappointed as the blue ball cap was no longer in sight.

“Yeah,” Amy smiled and glanced down at the girl hanging on McKenzie’s arm. “Is this Olivia?”

“Yes,” McKenzie said. “Your family here for the race?”

“Sort of,” Amy said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. “My dad works on one of the Silver Crown cars. Corey Weber is their driver,” she rolled her eyes. “He’s annoying as all get out. Keeps hitting on me so I decided to take a walk.”

“All racers are like that,” McKenzie said. “Jordon included. When we’re at his races, I find it easier to avoid him; especially if he has a bad race.”

“Can I hang out with you guys then?” Amy asked. 

“We’re just getting something…” McKenzie started, then changed her mind. “Sure. We were just getting something to drink, then going back to the hauler. My Mom gets anal when I’m off by myself at the tracks.”

“I hear ya,” Amy laughed as the three girls made their way to the concession stand where they got their drinks. She slipped on her Pepsi, contemplating her question before she opened her mouth. “Will he call me?”

“Jordon?” McKenzie asked as she tried carrying the two drinks and hold Olivia’s hand at the same time. “Can you carry her drink for me? I don’t want her to drop it.”

“Sure,” Amy asked as she took the bottle from McKenzie’s hand. “So…”

“I don’t know,” McKenzie said. She saw the dejected look on Amy’s face and tried to cover. “He was awfully happy when you gave him your number earlier. He walked away with one of those stupid grins.”

“Really?” Amy blushed, unable to suppress the small smile that came on her lips. When she heard Olivia shout for her mother, she looked up and her jaw slackened when she saw they had made it to Jordon’s hauler. She didn’t know where she thought they were going, but that wasn’t one of them. She just knew that Tony was going to be there. She didn’t know what to say to him. She watched as his wife smiled down at Olivia before picking her up to place her on her lap.

“Are you okay?” McKenzie asked when she noticed Amy stopped. 

“I just realized that your Dad is going to be here,” Amy said nervously as she looked around. But the famed race car driver wasn’t in sight and neither was Jordon.

“He’s probably in the hauler,” McKenzie said seeing Amy looking around. “Or went to check in with his Sprint Car teams. Don’t worry about him. He’s just my Dad. He embarrasses me just like your father probably does.” She walked over to her mother, handing her Olivia’s drink. “Mom, this is Amy. We ran into each other while getting something to drink. We met this morning at the track.”

“Hi Amy,” Cassidy smiled, shaking the girl’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Amy said, feeling her palms start to sweat. 

“Are you from around here or just enjoying the races this weekend?” Cassidy asked, trying to put the girl at ease.

“Uh, both actually. I’m from Columbus and I’m here with my family for the races,” Amy explained. “My dad works on a Silver Crown team.”

“Really?” Cassidy asked.

“Yeah, Corey Weber. He’s a bit of a jerk, so I don’t stick around much when I come along.”

McKenzie sat back and listened to Amy and her mother talk and realized that they had more of a relationship than she and her mother did at the time. It broke her heart a little at the fact. She missed being able to talk to her mother about anything. But after learning what had happened, McKenzie found it a little hard to talk about her problems, when her mother had it so much worse. She saw Jordon walk up and sent him a grin when he noticed Amy. She stifled a giggle when she saw him run a hand over his hair, trying to smooth it down. She should have told him that Amy was used to the racer look, but loved to see him suffer. 

“Um, hey,” Amy looked up noticing Jordon come up to them.

“Hi,” Jordon said and he could feel his cell phone burning in the pocket of his fire suit. “I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Yeah, we didn’t get to talk that long today…”

Tony walked up to his family, seeing the newest addition talking with Jordon. He raised an eyebrow at Cassidy who just smiled at him. Seeing his son was clearly interested in the pretty blonde, he decided not to embarrass him this time around. “Hey Jordon, who is your friend?”

“Dad,” Jordon said, giving a slight groan. He turned around seeing the gleam in his father’s eyes and hoped he would do anything stupid in front of Amy. “This is Amy; we met this morning at the track.”

“Amy,” Tony smiled and turned toward the girl. “Nice to meet you.”

“Y…you too,” Amy stuttered as she stared at her favorite driver. She had never thought she would get this close to him before. Today had been a dream day; from meeting Jordon and McKenzie that morning and getting Jordon’s number to meeting Tony right now.

Tony took mercy on the young adult, seeing that his status clearly left her nervous and flustered. Deciding to let them both of the hook he turned toward his son. “We need to get moving,” he said. “Amy can come with us, if she wants to.”

Jordon turned back to Amy, the question in his eyes. When Amy smiled at him, he grinned and motioned with his head and they fell into step together.

“So,” Tony said as he watched Jordon and Amy walk in front of them. 

“He’s sixteen, bout time he’s interested in girls instead of cars,” Cassidy took Tony’s hand, entwining her fingers through his.

Tony chuckled, “I wasn’t talking about that. Was gonna ask if they remind you of anyone.”

Cassidy smiled softly up at Tony, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Us,” she said quietly. “They remind me of us when we first started dating.”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

“You’re coming tonight right?” Heather asked as she lay in the middle of her bed, her laptop at her fingers as she surfed online; her cell phone being held between her cheek and shoulder.

“I don’t know,” McKenzie said slowly. She sat on the deck outside, the sounds of Olivia’s laughter echoing over the land as she played with Elli Zipadelli on the swing seat.

“Come on, McKenzie,” Heather pleaded. “Everyone is gonna be there! It’s the way to start off the school year right; being at Megan Atkins party. She throws only the best. You have to be seen there.”

“I know. I want to go, I don’t think my Mom will let me go,” McKenzie sighed, taking a glance at her mother who was sitting on the other side of the deck talking with Nan. 

“Ask your father. You always said you can get him to let you do whatever you want.”

“I know, I just…I just don’t think he’ll let me go. He’ll have to clear it with Mom first and I know she’ll say no and he usually takes her answer.”

“Dustin is going to be there,” Heather threw out the name of McKenzie’s crush. “I heard from Tiffani, who heard from Christina, who overheard her brother Dan and Trevor talking, that he was asking about you.”

“Really?” McKenzie grinned as she pictured Dustin in her mind. He was Jordon’s age but that never mattered. Age was just a number. The tussled dirty blonde locks, the bright blue eyes made her mouth water.

“Really. You have to go. He’s gonna be there and it will be your chance to hook up with him.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” McKenzie said. “I doubt my Mom will let me go to Megan’s party though…”

“What if she doesn’t know?”

“Well she’s gonna know when I ask.”

“Say you’re coming over to my house,” Heather said, the plan forming in her head. “I’m having a sleepover with a couple other girls. A just before school thing….we’re gonna have pizza and play music too loud and my parents will be home.”

The grin on McKenzie’s face grew wider as she listened to Heather’s plan. “It just might work,” she said after Heather was done. “I’ll call you back later and let you know. I’ll be dropped off at your house so don’t leave without me.”

“No problem,” Heather grinned. “We can get dressed together.”

“Alright,” McKenzie grinned and said her goodbyes before clicking off the phone. Staring at her Mother she wondered when the best time would be to approach her and ask. If that didn’t work, she had to come up with a way to finagle it from her Dad.

**

“Come on Mom, please,” McKenzie begged her mother as she followed her around the kitchen. She could see her mother getting ready to tell her no again. “Please? Why can’t I go? It’s just a sleepover with Heather, Whitney and a couple others. I don’t know how many Heather is inviting.”

“What about band tomorrow?” Cassidy asked as she dropped her cup into the sink.

“It’s not until nine,” McKenzie said. “Just pick me up from Heather’s and take me to the school.”

“Are Heather’s parents going be home?” Cassidy asked.

“Of course Mom; and so is her sister,” McKenzie said. “Heather said it was just a spur of the moment thing. Just before school starts and all.” She watched her Mother for any signs that she was going to allow her to go. “Please Mom? All my friends are going to be there. I have to be there. I’ll look like a loser that I’m the only one not there. I’ll have to find new friends… I’ll eat lunch by myself. You know how humiliating that is? Not a good way to start out your freshman year; McKenzie Stewart, loser.”

“Oh come on,” Cassidy laughed as she faced her daughter. “It’s not going to be that bad,” she shook her head as she walked into the laundry room to pull the clothes from the dryer.

“You know how it was; you were in high school before. Did they even have this kind of stuff back then?”

“I am not that old, Missy!” Cassidy straightened up and leveled a look at her daughter. “And if you want to insinuate that I’m old, you can stay home with me tonight.”

“You’re not old,” McKenzie quickly corrected. “You’re young and beautiful!” She batted her eyelashes and smiled wide.

“Flattery will get you everywhere my dear,” Cassidy laughed. “Alright, you can go.”

“Thanks Mom!” McKenzie hugged her hard. “You’re the best,” she said before running from the room to call Heather.

“I am the best, aren’t I?” Cassidy said as she took the clothes back from the laundry room. “Hey Baby,” she smiled as she met Tony coming through the front door. She sat the basket down on the couch and then moved to give her husband a hug and a kiss. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her against him. 

“Usually happens when I get thrown compliments during the day.”

“Someone’s throwing my wife compliments?” Tony asked in mock anger. “Did Zippy call you? I told him to stop that, it gets me in trouble.”

Cassidy giggled and rolled her eyes, “I shouldn’t have to fish for compliments from you. You should always give them to me.”

“I do give it to you,” Tony murmured against her lips as his hands wandered down to her bottom, pressing her against him.

“Not lately,” Cassidy tossed her hair over her shoulder when she wiggled from his grasp.

“Straight to the heart,” Tony clutched his chest. “What do we have to do to get rid of the brood? When that happens, you’re all mine.”

“Promises, promises,” Cassidy grinned. “But that’s probably easier than you think.” 

“Really?” Tony asked as he opened the refrigerator, grabbing the pitcher of iced tea out, pouring himself a glass.

“Heather is having a sleepover tonight and McKenzie was begging to go,” Cassidy said as she started to recount the day’s events. “She tried telling me that we didn’t have outcasts and such back when we were in high school. Of course I believe she think we wrote on stone.”

“Chiseled my way through English,” Tony said as he leaned against the counter, taking a drink.

“When I asked if she was trying to tell me I was old, she quickly changed her mind,” Cassidy smiled. “Now I’m vibrant, young and beautiful!”

Tony chuckled, “I take it she’s going?”

“You betcha! Those words will get you everywhere with me!”

“Everywhere huh? I’ll remember for later tonight,” Tony growled, sitting his glass down before snagging Cassidy around the waist, pulling her against him. He captured her mouth in a long, slow kiss. “Now tell me about how we end up with time alone?”

“Well McKenzie is going to this sleepover, Jordon is with Scott for the night,” she encircled Tony’s waist smiling up at him. “And DeLana was offering to take Olivia off our hands last weekend to give us some alone time. I bet she’d be happy to take her tonight; if not I can always talk Zippy into it. Though, then I’d probably owe him.”

“I’m liking the sound of this,” he grinned slowly. It had been awhile since they didn’t have to worry about the kids and could concentrate on themselves. He was embarrassed to say the last time they made love was in Chicago and even then they had to be quiet because the kids were there. “How do we make this happen and fast?”

“You take McKenzie to Heather’s and I’ll call DeLana,” Cassidy grinned. She wanted to do a dance around the kitchen at the thought of a night alone with her husband.

“McKenzie let’s go!” Tony hollered. He leaned down kissing Cassidy one more time. “Meet in the bedroom, Baby.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Cassidy said. She gave him a slap on the ass before leaving the room to call DeLana.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” McKenzie asked as she came downstairs.

“Aren’t you going to Heather’s tonight? I’m taking you over,” Tony said. “Go grab your things.”

“Awesome,” McKenzie grinned and turned around running upstairs. She couldn’t believe the lie had worked and her parents believed they were going to ‘Heather’s’.

**

McKenzie grinned as she sat in the back of Heather’s sister’s car. Caitlyn was seventeen years old and a senior in high school. Not only being taken to the party by a senior made her feel important, it made her feel more popular. She was bound to be one of the ‘cool’ kids now.

“This is so cool,” McKenzie grinned as they climbed from the car and started up the walk to the front door. When the door opened she couldn’t believe the amount of people that were piled into the house. “There must be the whole school here!”

“I know right!” Heather grinned as she danced her way into the house. She laughed as a boy from their grade grabbed onto her, offering her a red party cup. She took a drink and held it up in the air while she shook her ass against the boy.

McKenzie watched, shaking her head. She hoped Heather didn’t leave her for the night. On second glance around the room she saw that there were more people there that she didn’t know. The ones that she did she only recognized their faces as upperclassmen. 

“Lighten up,” Heather came back to her, shoving the cup in her hand. “Take a drink! It will help!”

McKenzie looked down at the cup seeing the amber liquid swirling around. She froze. She had no idea there would alcohol at the party. She just thought it was going to be a bigger party with people from her school that her parent’s wouldn’t let her hang out with. She was bound to get into more trouble now. Forget grounded, she was probably going to be killed.

“Come on,” Heather urged. “Just do it. I know you’ve drank before. You told me…It’ll loosen you up; let you party. Dustin will love that.”

“You’re right,” McKenzie said as she tossed the cup back, finishing off what was in the cup. The liquid felt good going down.

“Chug chug chug!” Heather chanted. “Woo!” She screamed seeing the empty cup. “That is what I’m talking about girl! Now let’s party!”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

“Isn’t this great!” Heather yelled over the music.

“This is awesome!” McKenzie giggled gyrating her hips against the boy behind her. She didn’t even know his name, but judging by the erection pressing against her thigh, she must have been doing a great job. She took another drink from her cup, realizing it was empty. “I need another!”

“I’ll get it,” he said grabbing her cup and walking away 

“Dude, he is so hot!” Heather giggled watching the boy walk away. “You have him turned on. He’s gonna expect to get some with the way you were dancing with him.”

“Get some?” McKenzie sobered a little. “Oh no…” she shook her head vehemently. She didn’t even know his name for crying out loud. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad!” Heather laughed taking a drink from her cup. 

McKenzie stared wide eyed at her friend, “You mean… you?”

“Of course,” Heather said. “With Kevin Arnold.”

McKenzie couldn’t believe her friend had sex already. She had thought about it; wondered what it would be like with Dustin. She knew he wasn’t a virgin. She had heard the stories in the girls’ locker room during gym. But she didn’t know if she could go all the way with him. She was scared; she didn’t want to end up pregnant. There would be a line of people waiting to kill her; with her father and Dale at the head.

“Here you go, Honey,” the boy came back with a cup full to the brim with alcohol. 

“Thanks,” McKenzie smiled hesitantly at him; Heather’s voice still in her head.

“I’ll take that,” McKenzie followed the hand that intercepted her drink and groaned as she stared into the face of Jordon.

“Jordon,” McKenzie gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“You are in big trouble ‘Lil Sis,” Jordon said as he glanced at the contents in the cup back to his sister. “So much trouble.”

“Jordon…” she said her eyes pleading with her brother. “Please don’t tell.”

“This is gonna cost you a lot,” Jordon grinned before he saw what his sister was wearing. “What are you wearing!”

“It’s a skirt,” McKenzie said, giving the bottom of it a small tug, pulling it down her legs a little more. When she got to Heather’s, Heather had immediately discarded the clothes she had brought and started sifting through her drawers until she came across a short jean skirt and a simple spaghetti strap shirt.

“That’s scrap material,” Jordon said. He looked at the boy who had handed him the cup of beer. “Hey man, back off. You’re not getting any of this tonight.”

“Hey,” he held his hands up. “She’s all yours if you want. There are more honeys around here.”

“Jordon!” McKenzie steamed as she watched him walk away before turning back to her brother. “I can’t believe you did that! We were dancing!”

“You’re going home,” Jordon said stubbornly as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her across the room toward the front door.

“I am not going home,” she said as she struggled against him. “Leave me alone. I’m having fun. I’m allowed to have fun.”

“Not at this party, not with beer,” Jordon as he pushed her out the front door onto the porch. He barely noticed the couples on the porch as he maneuvered him down the stairs. “I’m taking you home.”

“No,” McKenzie yelled and finally wrenched her arm from Jordon’s grasp. “I am not going home. I’m gonna go back in there and dance and have a good time!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Do Mom and Dad know you are here? How happy do you think they’d be if they found out you were here and drinking?”

“Not half as mad as they will be to find out you were here,” Jordon said, although he didn’t believe it. They would be pretty pissed off to find him at a party with alcohol when they thought he was hanging out at Scott’s. 

“They’d probably sit you out a couple of races huh?” McKenzie folded her arms across her chest. “You wouldn’t like that would you. I didn’t think so,” she said smartly and turned on her heel to march back inside, but Jordon caught her arm spinning her around.

“No way,” Jordon said. “I don’t care. You are not going back in there where only God knows what will happen.”

“I don’t care what you think. You’re not my father!” McKenzie yelled. “I’m gonna go back and dance, drink some more and have a good time. I can take care of myself!”

“Right,” Jordon laughed humorlessly. “Like that beer you almost took from that douche bag. It was probably laced with GHB!”

“It was not! God!” McKenzie exclaimed. “Seriously! I’m a big girl….I put on my big girl panties this morning. I can take care of myself.”

“Sure… right… okay.” Jordon threw his hands up. “You want to be a big girl. Then go back to the party. By all means, have a great time. Drink all you want,” he turned around and walked down the yard toward his car.

“You’re not gonna tell Mom and Dad?” McKenzie yelled after him. 

“Do what you want McKenzie, you’re a big girl,” he yelled as he got into his car. “Don’t expect me to bail you out.”

“Whatever,” McKenzie mumbled as she turned around going back in the house.

“Your brother is such a drag,” Heather said when McKenzie came back up to her. She handed her a beer. 

McKenzie looked at the beer, suddenly wary accepting a drink from someone else. But this was her best friend; Heather wouldn’t put something in her drink. She took a drink and it tasted fine, so she took another drink. “Let’s dance!” She grabbed Heather’s hand and moved to the middle of the room and started dancing.

**

Jacob wormed his way through the crowded room a beer in his hand. How he ended up at a party in Cornelius, he didn’t know. He was supposed to be moving into the dorms at Duke. One of his roommates had mentioned a party back in his hometown and needed a ride. He had nothing better to do over the weekend and decided to go. He didn’t know it would be a couple hours drive. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get gas money. He wondered how he was going to get back to the University as he lost his roommate in the crowd. 

Sipping causally, he surveyed the room. He noticed that a lot of the guests were teenagers and had no business, but then again; neither did he. His problem was the girls there were definitely underage and he was not going to ruin his scholarship for jailbait. He had danced with a few, but moved on before they could make something of it.

He caught sight of two girls dancing closely together and eyed them watching as two guys came up to them. Seeing the girls giggle he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t even begin to think of the line of bullshit that was passing through the boy’s lips. 

“Hey, what are you doing all by yourself?” 

He looked at the blonde that came up to him. He didn’t place her as being more than sixteen and even then he felt like he was tacking on a year… or two. Shrugging he finished off his beer and sat the cup on the table. “Sure, why not,” he said as he allowed her to pull him off the wall and started moving to the music while her hips rotated against his. When he looked up again, the two couples he was watching earlier had condensed to one.

Jacob couldn’t explain the bad feeling he got. Placing his hands on the girl’s hips he moved her away from him. “Sorry I have to cut this short,” he gave her a smile before moving away, his eyes scanning the faces for the blonde that couldn’t even drive yet – he’d bet his whole scholarship on that too.

**

McKenzie was unable to contain the giggle feeling she felt in her body as she walked with Dustin; one hand grasped in his, the other holding a full cup of beer that he had brought her while they were dancing. She was a little nervous at first when he came up to her and danced stiffly in front of him. But his voice whispering in her ear and the alcohol flowing threw her veins slowly faded away the feeling and soon she was grinding against him. When he asked to take a walk, Heather gave her thumbs up and a wide smile from the arms of Aaron Gibson, the backup quarterback on the varsity football team.

She stumbled over her feet and giggled as Dustin caught her. She didn’t feel as if she were in her body anymore. There was no control over simple tasks. It took all she had to get her feet to move where she wanted them. Walking was much easier hanging on to someone. She took another drink of her beer, sloshing some down the front of her shirt. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dustin said as he led them across the back deck to a little less crowded portion of it. The couples around them gave them no glance as they continued making out. He back McKenzie against the side of the house, pressing against her. Running a hand down her cheek, he smirked at the thought of banging Jordon’s sister. He wished he would be able to see Jordon’s face one he realized what he did to his little sister. 

McKenzie grinned up at Dustin her heart thumping wildly. She shivered being this close to him, the mixture of beer, cigarettes and cologne wafted through her nose as she looked up at him. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath tickling her cheek. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, she didn’t have any experience in this area, so she left them hang at her side. Her one hand, still clasping her beer. 

“I’ve watched you for awhile tonight,” Dustin whispered, his hand falling from her cheek to her hip, his finger caressing the skin that had been bared by her shirt moving up. “I waited for you to come to me, but you never did. Dancing with your friend like that, you were turning me on.”

“Yeah?” McKenzie asked, his fingers feeling like fire on his waist. Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard her mind yelling stop. The voices sounded like her father and Jordon which made her angry and she tried to block them out. She wanted this; she wanted Dustin to kiss her. When she imagined her first kiss, her brother and her father’s voices were never there. She was damned if they’d be there now.

“Yeah,” Dustin whispered. He couldn’t believe how easy this was. Of course the way she had been chugging down beers all night, he was surprised she was still coherent enough. While his right hand stayed at her waist, his left moved up to cup her chin. Tilting her head, he ducked his head a smirk on his face when he saw her eyes close. ‘Too easy…’ he thought as his lips settled on hers. He took a small step forward, closing the gap between them, pinning her against the side of the house.

“Hey!”

McKenzie groaned as she heard the shout. She went to break the kiss, but Dustin held her firmly in place. When she opened her mouth, his tongue shot forward, silencing any complaints. She moved her arms up to push against him, but he had her trapped.

“Hey!”

She almost sagged in relief as the shout was closer. She didn’t know when Jordon had returned but she was glad that he did. 

“Get your hands off her!” Jacob moved forward. He griped the boy’s arms, pulling him away from the girl. 

“Dude, get your own chick, this one is in mine,” Dustin glared at the newcomer. “I plan on taking what’s offered.”

“She’s not offering anything,” Jacob glared at the boy and stepped closer to him.

McKenzie stumbled at the loss of her crutch before catching herself on the mysterious guy’s back. When he turned around to face her she gasped seeing the face of the guy in her dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

“You plan on taking advantage of a girl that’s clearly drunk and in no condition to be consenting, let alone walking?” Jacob asked.

“She’s looks fine to me and she didn’t say no,” Dustin grinned. “Ain’t that right baby?” He winked at McKenzie.

“What?” McKenzie asked tearing her gaze away from the broad shouldered stranger back to Dustin. She swayed on her feet and leaned against the house, trying to catch her bearings. ‘When did I come outside?’ she wondered. Seeing the spilled cup of beer on the deck, she sighed. She was thirsty. “I need a drink,” she declared.

“Let’s go and get you one,” Dustin said moving to bypass the guy in front of him. ‘Another beer would do it,’ he thought taking in the girl’s appearance. He didn’t care if she participated or not.

“I don’t think so,” Jacob slapped his hand away. “Go find another underage slut at this party. Leave her alone.”

“You’re pissing me off,” Dustin glared at Jacob. “Why the hell do you care? You go find another girl. This one is mine.”

McKenzie tried to follow their conversation, but it was too hard for her. Deciding that she still needed that drink, she moved behind the stranger and made her way slowly across the deck back inside.

“No one taught you how to treat a girl did they?” Jacob said his fists clenched at his sides. He wondered what the hell he was doing getting involved in this mess. He didn’t know either one of these two and who was he to say the girl wasn’t willing. She hadn’t exactly been fighting him off. 

“If she didn’t want it, she wouldn’t have been dancing like that all night, she was asking for it,” Dustin shrugged. Seeing McKenzie had disappeared, he figured he lost his chance. Not in the mood to deal with the guy anymore, he moved away. “You can have her; I’d rather had an experienced pussy anyway.” 

Jacob gritted his jaw at the words and it took everything he had not to follow after the jerk and punch him. Turning around to face the girl, he was surprised to see that she had disappeared. He turned around and stalked back inside, his eyes looking for the girl. He found her in the living room, her full cup of beer, sloshing over the sides as she drunkenly danced. He stood against the wall, his arms folded as he watched her. He sipped from his own beer he has grabbed.

After watching her continue to trip over her own feet, he decided that enough was enough and he moved to intercept her. Snagging an arm around her waist he pulled her to him and moved her to the couch, sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he thought for sure she had passed out.

“Who are you?” McKenzie mumbled.

“Jacob,” he told her, grabbing her beer sitting it on the floor. He knew he should probably leave the party, but he didn’t have a place to crash and he didn’t know where she lived to take her home. He wasn’t going to let her stay by herself. No telling what would happen then. 

“Why are you always there?” 

Jacob was confused by the question. But shrugged it off as her being drunk, “He was a jerk and taking advantage of you.”

“I don’t feel good. I want to go home,” she mumbled.

“I can’t take you home,” Jacob told her. “There is no way I can drive. I may or may not be seeing two of you…”

“My parent’s are going to kill me.”

“Probably,” he nodded. “Oh well, everyone screws up. Just sleep; I’m not gonna leave you alone.”

He settled back on the couch and watched the party around him. The blonde was sleeping against his side and he still didn’t know her name. He felt a pull to her and couldn’t explain it. The need to protect and watch out for her was over abundant. He didn’t know what it was about this girl. What was weird was it wasn’t even sexual. 

Sitting up straight as the smell hit his nose, he looked around and caught a joint being passed around. He didn’t want any part of the drug and could only imagine what else was floating around the party. He didn’t want to stay at the house and get caught not only drinking underage but with drugs in the house. “Hey,” he gently shook her. “We have to leave.”

“Hmmm,” McKenzie mumbled, her eyes shutting again.

“Damnit,” Jacob muttered and untangled himself from her and stood up. He picked her up in his arms and carried her from the house to his car. He sat her in the front seat and buckled her in. He felt the affects of the alcohol and hoped they had worn off enough for him to drive. “Wake up; you have to tell me where to go. Hey,” he shook her. “Give me an address where to go,” he grabbed his GPS and quickly entered in the garbled address she incoherently said. He hoped it was an actual address. He put on his own seat belt and said a quick prayer before putting car in drive and slowly drove down the drive. He rolled the window down, letting the air hit him and turned up the radio; his hands gripping the steering wheel tight as she drove down the back roads following the directions the GPS was giving him. He briefly wondered if it was taking him to her house and he’d have to deal with a pissed off father. 

Pulling up to a gate he stopped the car and stared at it before staring at the girl. She had to be pretty important if her house was gated. She didn’t look familiar to him. “Hey,” he shook her again. “There is a code, what’s the code?” He entered the numbers and held his breath as the gate opened and he slowly made his way through following the narrow lane. The drive was surrounded by trees on either side and he watched as it opened to a vast piece of land. He finally made it to the house after passing a garage that made him want to see what was inside. The house was dark as it should be for the time of night it was. 

“Just do it,” he told himself as he sat in the car for a few minutes staring at the daunting house. He didn’t know if he could deal with the girl’s father. He prayed she didn’t have any older brothers to go along with an angry father. He liked his nose and wanted to keep it that way. He turned the car off and pocketed the keys. Going around the car he unbuckled the girl from the car and picked her up. She never made a sound. He walked carefully up the walk, stumbling over the stairs. He swore softly as he almost dropped her as he fell to his knee before getting back to his feet. Getting to the door, he turned to twist his wrist to reach for the doorbell. Once he rang it, he stepped back and waited.

When the porch flooded with light, he blinked his eyes, blinded. He almost fell again. He couldn’t wait to find the first bed. If need be, he’d sleep in his backseat. When the door swung open, he almost dropped the girl but this time in shock as he stared face to face with Dale Earnhardt Jr. 

“Oh shit…”

**

“What the hell,” Dale groaned as he pushed back the covers as he heard the doorbell and the dogs incessant barking. Seeing the late hour, he rubbed his face. ‘Nothing good ever comes this late at night,’ he thought as he walked down the stairs. “Shut up!” he shouted to his dogs. He flipped the porch light on and swung open the door, his face drawn in confusion as he stared at the man on his porch.

“Oh shit…”

Dale took in his appearance, the familiarity of the boy plaguing him. He looked down at the girl he carried in his arms and his heart nearly stopped as he recognized McKenzie. “What the fuck happened!” He bellowed. 

“Party…” Jacob said, not believing the house he was in. He didn’t know that Dale had a kid. He knew then that he was done for. There would no going to Duke. ‘Good thing I haven’t fully unpacked yet,’ he thought dryly. 

“Give her to me,” Dale moved forward and carefully took McKenzie from the boy. He heart thumped wildly as he thought of the phone call he was going to have to make. McKenzie made no noise in the transitions and he was scared. “Get in here, Boy,” he said and watched as the boy slinked through the door. Once he was in, Dale kicked it closed. He moved through the darkened house into the living room, laying his Goddaughter on the couch. “You’d better start talking,” he glared up at the boy. He sniffed the air and wanted to retch at the smell of alcohol and weed. “And fast…”

“She’s drunk, Sir,” Jacob said. Seeing the glare in the racer’s eye was enough to sober him up instantly. “We ended up at the same party. I just drove down from Duke with my roommate…”

“Duke,” Dale’s eyes narrowed at the boy when the school was mentioned. “You were at Indy…. The kid with the cracked helmet.”

Jacob nodded, “Yes Sir,” he stood stiffly unable to relax, knowing that any moment, Dale could come after him. 

“Keep talking,” Dale said icily as he glanced down at McKenzie. He felt for a pulse to make sure, and sighed with relief when he found one. He took in her appearance and wondered how she got out of the house in the clothes she was wearing. He knew Tony wouldn’t have allowed her out of her room in that, let alone to go to some party.

“Well, she was dancing and such and I was dancing with someone else. I look up and saw she had disappeared. I don’t know what it was, I just felt like I had to go find her. I’ve never seen her before, but I had to see if she was alright,” Jacob knew he was rambling, but he felt the more information he gave the better. “She was being assaulted by some jerk that was taking advantage of her. She was clearly beyond drunk at that point and he had her pressed up against the house…”

“What?” Dale breathed glancing back to the boy. “Who?”

Jacob shook his head,” I…I don’t know. I’m not from around here. I only knew my roommate and even then only by name. I got her away from him and she disappeared on me again and went back inside and starting drinking and dancing again. When guys started getting too friendly again I broke it up and took her to the couch. I couldn’t drive, I was drunk myself.”

“You obviously made it here, you must not have been drunk enough,” Dale pointed out. “And what the hell did you think you were doing driving after you’d been drinking? You don’t know the area; you could have been into an accident! You could have been killed. You could have killed McKenzie!”

“McKenzie…” Jacob tried the name out on his lips. Hearing the name didn’t make her any more familiar to him, but it didn’t make him feel any less of a pull. He didn’t know the bond they had and why he felt the need to protect her. Seeing the icy glare from Dale he continued, “They started bringing out drugs, I knew then it was time to leave. I didn’t want the party to get busted with drugs there and I would have got caught up in it and lose my scholarship. I wasn’t going to leave McKenzie there by herself. I don’t know what happened to the girl she was with…I just took her and I got an address out of her and here we are…”

“You better not be lying to me,” Dale glared at him. He had the nagging feeling on his mind as he did when he saw the boy in Indy but couldn’t place it.

“I’m not lying, I doubt she’ll remember anything in the morning,” Jacob said. “If you’re gonna hit me, please do it fast and get it over with. I know how fathers are…”

Dale stared at him before giving a slight chuckle, “I’m not gonna hit you. I find out you’re lying to me, I have a lot of land… They’ll never find your body.”

Jacob gulped remembering the tree line he drove through on the way to the house. “Yes Sir…”

“And it won’t be me you have to worry about,” he said shaking his head. “I’m only her Godfather. You’ll have to worry about her father, Tony Stewart.”

“Oh shit…”

“That’s right, he’s gonna be pretty pissed…” Dale nodded. He didn’t even want to deal with Tony tomorrow, knowing he was going to catch shit as well. He knew he should probably call him tonight, but knowing he had a kidless night tonight with Olivia staying at Kelley’s after DeLana couldn’t baby-sit, he didn’t want to interrupt. He figured he’d give them the night to enjoy themselves before everything hit the fan tomorrow He sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

“Do you need anything?” Dale asked the boy. “Aspirin, water?”

“You’re being nice to me?” Jacob asked. 

“You looked out for McKenzie tonight, how can I be mad about that?” Dale said. “You don’t even know her and you saved her from being hurt….” He clenched his fist at what could have happened if the boy hadn’t been there. He wanted to find out that boy who had been taking advantage of his girl and go and teach him a lesson. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He got up from the couch and went to get a glass of water and aspirin. Hearing the retching sounds from the living room he groaned, closing his eyes. ‘Gonna be a long night,’ he thought as he grabbed the waste basket from the bathroom, taking out the bag of trash before going back to the living room. 

The sight McKenzie leaned over the side of the couch puking, gripped his heart. He knew what she was going through and he didn’t envy her one bit. He was also angry that she put herself in that position to begin with. He stood back, watching the boy holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back and the nagging feeling returned. He felt as if he should know this boy. 

“Here,” he walked in, handing the contents in his arms to him. “Hold on,” he left the room to grab a change of clothes for the boy and went back to the living room. “The bathroom is down the hall on the left,” he said, handing off the clothes.

“Thanks,” Jacob took the clothes and hesitated before leaving McKenzie, but knew she was in safe hands.

“Dale…” McKenzie whispered. She clutched her stomach as she felt it rolling.

“I’m right here,” Dale said as he sat down on the edge of the couch next to her. He smoothed her hair out of her face. “Kenzie what were you thinking?”

“Wanted to have fun…” McKenzie mumbled. “You mad?”

“Disappointed,” Dale said. “Are you having fun now?”

“No,” McKenzie shook her head, immediately regretting the movement. Her stomach clenched before she quickly leaned over the edge of the couch, emptying her stomach into the bucket.

“You remember this,” Dale said as he held her hair out of the way. Seeing Jacob come back into the room he looked at him, “I’ll show you a room to sleep in. I’ll take care of her tonight.”

Jacob nodded unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to say anything to piss him off, knowing he was going to be his only saving grace tomorrow when he faced McKenzie’s father.

“Follow me,” Dale said as he walked up the stairs toward one of the guest bedrooms. Opening the door he flipped on the lights, smiling a little as Jacob winced at the light. ‘Kids,’ he shook his head. “You can sleep in here, there is a bathroom through that door over there.” He pointed. “If you need anything I’ll be downstairs…” he turned to leave before a thought came to mind and turned back around, holding out his hand. “Keys.”

Jacob sighed before handing them over. He had thought about sneaking out in the morning and leaving, but that idea was nixed. He wasn’t getting his keys back until Dale was ready to give them to him.

“Trust me, what you did tonight will go a long way with Tony,” Dale told him. “I’m not saying he won’t be mad, but that will lighten the blow,” he gave him a sympathetic gaze before moving from the room. “Oh yeah,” he said in the hallway. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Jacob,” Jacob said as he stood in the middle of the room. “Jacob Mackey.”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

The alarm pierced through Tony’s sleep and he reached out with one arm, slapping the offending sound. Moving his outstretched arm back around his wife’s waist he pulled her closer to him, snuggling against her. A smile played at his lips as he remembered the night prior. He had never felt so in love with Cassidy than he did at the moment.

It was funny how the night started off. They stood in the living room staring at each other, waiting for the interruption of kids. It happened to them every time they tried to steal a moment. When they finally crossed the room to each other, he took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her softly. The minute his lips touched hers, the phone rang causing them both to laugh.

After he took care of the phone call, he made sure to turn the ringer off. Grabbing both their cell phones, he powered them down sitting them on the counter. If it was important, they knew who to get a hold of. This time when he took his wife in his arms and kissed her, they weren’t interrupted. 

The alarm going off again jolted him from his memories and he reached over, turning the device off this time. Looking down at his wife, sleeping soundly beside him he smiled. He hated to wake her, but the both needed to get up and get on with the day. Their ‘vacation’ was over. 

Running a finger down her cheek, he brushed a strand of hair from her facing, tucking it behind her ear. “Cass, Honey,” he whispered leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. “Wake up.”

“I don’t want to get up,” Cassidy mumbled, burying her head tighter against Tony’s neck, moving closer. “Let’s play hookie today.”

Tony chuckled, “I wish we could, Babe,” he told her and smiled at her when she opened her eyes to look at him. “You have to take McKenzie to band and I need to get to the shop.”

“This sucks,” Cassidy muttered, shifting her position in bed. Her head now lay in the crock of Tony’s shoulder, with her hand resting on his chest. Her leg was thrown over his. 

“I know Hon,” Tony kissed the top of Cassidy’s head, his fingers brushing up and down her arm as he held her. This was something they very rarely got to do anymore. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually held his wife in the morning. When the alarm went off, he was getting up and going or she was getting up. And that wasn’t including the mornings that Olivia came into their room announcing she was hungry before the alarm went off. 

“Are you busy during lunch?” Cassidy asked as they finally sat up and slid from the bed. “When I pick up Olivia we can go to lunch?”

“Sounds good,” Tony said, walking into the bathroom turning the shower on. “I think we have enough time,” he winked.

“If you make it quick,” Cassidy grinned and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. 

“I can be quick,” Tony smirked as he climbed in after her, shutting the curtain.

**

Cassidy drove through the streets heading toward Heather’s house. She hoped McKenzie was ready. The shower had taken longer than expected and she ran into morning traffic. She tried calling McKenzie, but the call went unanswered. If she was still sleeping, it was gonna be a rude awakening; she would just have to go to band, tired and frumpy looking. 

She pulling into the driveway of Heather’s house and climbed from the Tahoe making her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. When no one opened the door, she frowned and rang the doorbell again as she pulled her phone from her pocket, calling McKenzie.

Snapping her phone shut when it went unanswered, she pursed her lips. She knocked on the door and hit the doorbell again. She opened her phone again calling the house. “Can you look on the fridge at the phone numbers?” She said when Tony answered. “Give me Heather’s house number.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen to the fridge.

“No one is answering and McKenzie’s not answering her phone,” Cassidy explained. “Don’t worry Tony, Heather’s parents probably left for work and the girls overslept.” She pressed the numbers into her phone slowly as Tony gave them to her. 

“Call me and let me know you woke her,” Tony said unable to suppress the feeling in his gut that something wasn’t adding up.

“I will,” Cassidy ended the call and called the house phone. She stood out door listening to the ringing phone on the other side. The answering machine kicked on and she clicked off before calling again. She hoped the ringing off the phone would wake them.

“Can I help you?”

Cassidy turned around at the voice and looked over her shoulder seeing a woman with brown hair walk up to her. “My daughter spent the night last night with Heather and I can’t reach her. She’s supposed to be at the high school in ten minutes.”

“Are you sure?” The woman asked questioningly. “I’m Kathy Miller, The Ferguson’s neighbor. They asked me to look in on the kids this week. They had a getaway planned with just themselves.”

“They aren’t here?’ Cassidy repeated, her fingers already on her phone dialing McKenzie again.

“No, it’s just Caitlyn and Heather, and they are old enough to look after themselves; I’m just making sure they don’t need anything and don’t burn the house down.”

“McKenzie Nicole you call me back right now!” Cassidy said once her daughter’s voicemail came on. Her anger was slowly growing as she realized her daughter lied to her. “So there was no sleepover here last night?”

“No,” Kathy said. She saw that she had just gotten her daughter in trouble, but then that arose the question of what they were doing. “No one was here last night,” she said slowly. “Caitlyn told me she was dropping Heather off at McKen…” she trailed off as it dawned on her. 

“Do you have a key?” Cassidy asked. Her hand clenched her phone, hoping that it was start ringing in her hand to rip her daughter a new one for lying. 

“Of course,” Kathy pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the front door. They both walked in and checked all the rooms, but there was no sight of either of the girls. 

“You didn’t know where they were going?” Cassidy asked as the stood in The Ferguson’s kitchen.

“Heather was going to your house and Caitlyn was going to Amanda’s house.” Kathy shook her head. She wished she could be more help.

Cassidy sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter. She called McKenzie’s phone but it still went unanswered. “Thank you,” she told Kathy, giving her a forced smile as they walked from the house.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Cassidy said. “If either of them show up; can you call and let me know?” She grabbed a piece of paper from the car and scribbled her number on it before handing it back to Kathy. 

Pulling from the drive she brooded as she drove across town to the high school. She had her fingers crossed that McKenzie had been dropped off at the school and she was angry for nothing. When she got to the school, she saw the students walking from the building, heading toward the practice field. She searched the percussion players but did not see McKenzie. Climbing from the vehicle she walked toward the building catching the band director coming from the door.

“Mr. Kent?” Cassidy said as she walked up to him.

“Mrs. Stewart,” Mr. Kent smiled at her, holding out his hand. “Is McKenzie okay? I noticed she wasn’t here this morning.”

The smile on Cassidy’s face fell at the teacher’s words. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure,” Mr. Kent opened the door to the school and held it open for Cassidy to pass through before leading her to his office where he shut the door. “What is on your mind? McKenzie, I assume?”

“Yes,” Cassidy said slowly. “I actually came here, hoping that she would be here. She spent the night with a friend, Heather Ferguson, and I go to pick her up this morning, I find out she’s not only not there, but Heather was supposed to stay at my house.”

Mr. Kent nodded slowly, “Well I haven’t seen her this morning, but I have a lot of kids not here today. I heard some talking about a party that went on last night…”

“A party?” Cassidy questioned. “Where?”

“I’m not sure,” Mr. Kent said. “I heard on the radio this morning that one was broken up this morning around two and arrests were made. Underagers…”

“Oh no…” Cassidy groaned, paling. ‘Was that what happened? Did my daughter get arrested last night and is sitting in jail right now?’

“If you didn’t get a call last night at two, then she wasn’t involved,” Mr. Kent said sympathetically. “McKenzie is a minor so they would notify the parents.”

Remembering that Tony turned off the house phone last night she stood up quickly, “Thank you for you time, Mr. Kent. I appreciate it.” She quickly rushed from the school toward her car. She barely had her seatbelt on before she backed from her parking spot. She was halfway home before she realized that she had called Tony earlier on the house phone. He would have seen if they had any messages.

Calling Kelley, she quickly gave her a brief run down of what was going on and asked if she minded keeping Olivia longer than planned. With Olivia taken care of, Cassidy gripped the steering wheel as she drove to the race shop, not looking forward to telling Tony what was going on.

‘Why do I always get the fun stuff?’ She thought as she pulled into Joe Gibbs Racing. She made her way into the shop in an almost zombie like stature. The thought of McKenzie being a party that had been busted by the cops and the fact that she couldn’t find her tore her up. She walked through the reception area, barely nodding to the receptionist as she went to the doors and into the bay. She quickly spotted Zippy and Jordon talking but on first scan didn’t see Tony.

“Mom?” Jordon called seeing her first. His brows furrowed in confusion and he spared a glance at Zippy for walking toward his mother. “Mom, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Cassidy nodded, not wanting to scare her son. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s in his office,” Jordon explained. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cassidy tried to smile at him, but she didn’t know if one touched her lips or not. “Don’t worry,” she cupped his cheek before turning around to make her way to Tony’s office.

“What was that about?” Zippy asked staring after Cassidy. He knew something was definitely amiss with the woman.

“Fuck…” Jordon groaned slowly. “I’m fucking dead…”

“What did you do?” Zippy asked.

“I was at a party last night that I shouldn’t have been at,” Jordon explained. 

“Well that’s not too bad, I’m sure you’ll live,” Zippy shrugged his shoulders.

“McKenzie was at the same party.”

“Oh man…” Zippy breathed and turned back around to look up at the balcony, watching Cassidy make her way to Tony’s office. 

“Tony?” Cassidy called as she walked into his office.

“Cass,” Tony looked up from the computer screen to see his wife walking into the room, closing the door behind her. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he took in her pale features. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he got up and rounded the desk. He encircled her waist, holding her to him as he studied her face. “Cass?”

“It’s McKenzie,” Cassidy said slowly, willing herself not to cry. The car ride to the shop did nothing to settle her fears of the scenarios that past through her mind. 

“What’s wrong with McKenzie?” 

“She’s gone,” Cassidy said and promptly burst into tears.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” Tony questioned after he got Cassidy calmed down to hiccupping sniffles. He led her toward the couch along the wall and sat down wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. “Calm down, Baby and tell me what’s wrong.”

“McKenzie lied to us,” Cassidy looked up at Tony, tears rolling down her cheek. “She didn’t stay at Heather’s last night.”

“What?” Tony said slowly, his body stiffening in anger. “Where did she stay last night?”

“I don’t know; I went over to Heather’s this morning and I ran into their neighbor. Heather’s parents aren’t even home. They are on vacation; she’s been looking in on the girls. She told me that Heather was staying at our house…”

“What?” Tony said tightly. His mind was already thinking of a punishment to unleash on his daughter, after she received a tongue lashing. “Please tell me she’s at band?”

“No,” Cassidy shook her head, feeling the tears start to well in her eyes again. “I drove to the school to see if she had made it there and just forgot to call or something. She wasn’t there and Mr. Kent told me about a party that was busted last night by the police. God, Tony… what if she went to this party? And now she’s sitting in jail…or if when the cops came and she ran and she in the woods somewhere…”

“Cassidy…” Tony said trying to stop her rambles. “Cassidy!” He yelled giving her a little shake. When she looked at him, he started talking, “If she were arrested, they would have called us last…”

“I know! But we turned the phones off last night!” Cassidy said. “We turned the damn phones off and something happened to our daughter!” She jumped up from the couch and started pacing.

“Stop,” Tony yelled, stepping in front of her, stopping her movements. “Stop thinking like that,” he told her though he grew worried as well. Both girls were missing. And he didn’t even want to think of McKenzie running from a party as the cops came and wandering around outside in the woods. “I’ll call down to the police station and see if I can get information.”

“But what if she’s not at the party? Then we’ve just implicated her,” Cassidy said.

“Cass, stop,” Tony put his hands on her forearms. “Just let me call and see what I can find out and we’ll go from there okay?”

Cassidy nodded and sat back down while Tony called a friend of his on the police force. She listened to the one sided conversation and knew that McKenzie had not been taken from the party. When Tony hung up the phone, she looked at him expectantly.

“McKenzie was not at the party last night,” Tony said. But just because she wasn’t arrested didn’t mean she wasn’t there. “He wouldn’t hand out names, but said they had a bunch arrests for underage drinking and possession…”

“Possession? Oh God,” Cassidy moaned. Drugs. Now her daughter was doing drugs. “We have to find her Tony.”

“We will,” Tony said firmly. “And when we do, she’s grounded until she’s fifty.” He stood pulled open the office door and looked over the bay, spotting Jordon still talking with Zippy. “Hey,” he called down getting their attention. “Get up here.”

“Shit…” Jordon mumbled as he walked slowly toward the door. “Jordon Stewart will be replaced in this week’s race because he’s been grounded by Daddy…”

Zippy chuckled despite the situation and followed his Godson up the stairs into Tony’s office. “What’s going on?” He asked seeing their faces.

“Do you know anything about a party last night?” Tony asked his son.

“A party?” Jordon asked, stealing a glance at Zippy.

“This is no time to play stupid, Jordon. Did you know about a party last night?”

“Yes,” Jordon nodded. “Yes I knew there was a party going on last night.”

“What’s going on?” Zippy asked looking at Tony and Cassidy.

“McKenzie’s missing. She didn’t stay at Heather’s last night. She’s not at band,” Tony started pacing, picking up where Cassidy left off. “There was a party busted last night with beer and drugs…” he saw Jordon stiffen and he stared hard at his son. “I called the police station, they wouldn’t give names, but said McKenzie was not one of them.”

“Did you call Dale?” Zippy asked, seeing Cassidy and Tony glance at each other. “You know if she was in trouble or needed something he’d be the first person she’d call; especially if she was in trouble and didn’t want either of you two finding out.”

Tony was pulling his cell phone out before Zippy was finished talking as he dialed Dale’s number. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t think of him in the first place. He was so angry and upset that he couldn’t think of the most plausible place where his daughter was hiding out.

“Dale, it’s Tony; I have a question.”

**

Dale woke up the sounds of groaning and puke hitting the waste basket. He sat up in the recliner and saw McKenzie leaning over the couch throwing up. Pushing the foot down on the recliner he went over to McKenzie, sitting beside her. He pushed her hair out of the way and waited until she was done.

“Why do people do this?” McKenzie moaned weakly as she lay back down on the couch. Her stomach was somersaulting and her brain felt like it was sloshing around in her skull. “Do you always feel like this?”

“No, you acquire a tolerance,” Dale cringed and shook his head. “No, wait… yes you always feel like this,” he quickly told her.

McKenzie opened her eyes into small slits and sent Dale a small smile, “Nice recovery. Still needs a little work…”

“Well don’t be testing it out. McKenzie what in the world were you thinking last night? Do you realize what could have happened? This was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. I’ve never been this disappointed in you. God,” he stood up and started pacing. He saw Jacob stop hesitantly in the doorway but paid him not attention. “Tell me Kenzie, what is going on? This isn’t you… the past few weeks you’ve been acting differently. I have your Mom asking questions because you won’t talk to her. What’s up with that?”

“Please stop moving,” McKenzie mumbled closing her eyes so she didn’t see Dale. He was making her even sicker just trying to follow him. “I don’t know. I just… I just wanted to go out and have fun…”

“And you think lying to your parents and sneaking off to some party is fun?” Dale asked. “A party with alcohol was a good thing? You could have been slipped something and have never known until you woke up this morning naked in someone’s bed or car! You could have been raped, killed or kidnapped. Fuck, you could have gotten alcohol poisoning and no one would have done a damn thing because they just thought you drank too much if they had even noticed! Then what? Huh, you then what? Nothing because you would have been dead!”

McKenzie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to Dale’s rant. She never thought of the consequences that would arise after the party. After getting the go ahead to go to Heather’s, she never thought she’d get caught. But as she thought back to what she remembered of the night before she wondered how she expected to get away with it. How she was going to make it back to Heather’s from the party and not be sick as a dog the next morning when her mother picked her up. “I’m sorry Dale,” she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Dale sighed and moved the waste basket out of the way and knelt in front of her. “Kenzie,” he spoke softly. “This isn’t the way to deal with your problems. I don’t want to think about what could have happened last night if Jacob hadn’t of been there.”

“Jacob?” McKenzie asked, wondering who he was talking about. 

“He brought you here last night…” Dale explained giving Jacob a questioning glance. He turned back to McKenzie. “Don’t you remember?”

“The entire night is fuzzy,” McKenzie whispered, closing her eyes. “I don’t remember a whole lot. I remember dancing and sitting on the couch talking with someone.”

“That was me,” Jacob spoke up, moving into McKenzie’s vision. “I sat you on the couch and stayed with you. A couple of guys were uhm, getting too friendly,” he felt Dale’s intense stare but didn’t want to make eye contact. 

McKenzie blinked her eyes a couple of times as Jacob came into focus. She stared at the boy in her dreams in shock, not believing that he was standing in front of her. After trying to see him in Indy, to following after him at ORP she finally gets to meet him. “All it took was getting drunk,” she mumbled. 

“What?” Dale said not catching what McKenzie had said.

“Nothing,” McKenzie said as she looked at Jacob. She noticed the similarities between him and Jordon She thought her dream was just colliding things together to make a boy that could bee her brother just suit her thoughts. She never thought that he was real. She had been almost hoping that the boy at turned around at ORP and have him be some stranger, not her brother’s face. “Daddy’s gonna kill me.”

“Oh yeah,” Dale nodded looking at the clock. “I’m gonna have to call them soon, Kenzie. They have to know you’re not where you’re supposed to be.”

McKenzie groaned, “I was supposed to meet Momma at Heather’s this morning for band. I’m dead,” she threw an arm across her eyes. “Can I live with you, Dale?”

Dale chuckled, “Sorry Kid, I don’t think your grounding will cover my house.”

“I don’t think it will cover outside my room,” McKenzie mumbled. She froze when she heard Dale’s phone go off. “Fuck…”

“Hey!” Dale and Jacob snapped at her.

McKenzie’s arm fell from her face as she looked at the men standing over her, each glaring at her for the slipped cuss word. “Great,” she muttered. “Just what I need….another father.”

“Speaking of,” Dale said as he picked up his phone. “It’s him. I’ll be right back,” he said as he took the phone out of the room, leaving McKenzie and Jacob alone.

Jacob stood off to the side staring at the pictures that Dale had up around his living room. He saw a couple with his father, Dale Sr., and a few with McKenzie and a bunch with who he assumed were family members. He briefly wondered how Corey would react when he told him about the weekend; how he went to a party and ended up at Dale Junior’s house with Tony Stewart’s daughter. He chuckled to himself thinking that Corey would never believe him. He turned around to see McKenzie staring intently at him. “Hey,” he said, shoving his hands in his pocket, rocking on his heels.

“Hi,” McKenzie said as she examined him. “How come you ain’t laying down being miserable?”

“I didn’t drink as much as you,” Jacob said. “And the thought of facing your father literally scares the crap out of me.”

“Me too,” McKenzie said softly. If she thought she could get up off the couch and make a break for it, she would have been done gone already. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in her parents’ eyes, seeing Dale’s was enough to break her heart. “I don’t remember much from last night, but thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jacob said brushing off the regards.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you bring me here? I don’t know you; I don’t think you know me. So why didn’t you leave me at the party? Why did you stay with me?”

Jacob shrugged. He had been trying to figure out the exact same thing most of last night and all of this morning. He was still unable to come up with a reason. He had no idea why he had to help this girl; why he felt a pull to her. “I don’t know. I guess you’re lucky.”

McKenzie scoffed, “Tell me that in a few minutes after my father’s done chewing me out.”

“Your parents are on their way,” Dale said as he walked back in the room, carrying a cup of hot tea he made while he was on the phone.

“What all did you tell them?” McKenzie asked as she slowly set up with the help of Jacob. She leaned against the back of the couch, her head titled up staring at the ceiling as she concentrated on getting the room to stop spinning. She held the cup of tea in her hands hoping she was able to drink it without it coming back up.

“They know about the party, Kenzie,” Dale said sitting down on the couch. “They also know you didn’t stay at Heather’s. And that Heather told the neighbor she was staying at your house…”

“You told them about the party?” McKenzie slowly rolled her head toward Dale, staring at him with accusing eyes.

“They told me about the party, turns out it was busted by the police last night,” he looked at the both of them. “That could have been both of you. You could have ended up in jail. And once they walk in here and see you, they are gonna know you’re hung-over and were at the party.”

“I’m so dead,” McKenzie groaned. “Can you help me? Come up with a lie? Say I was here all night…”

“And I got you trashed on beer?” Dale shook his head. “Sorry kiddo, I can’t help you. You’re gonna have to take this.”

“Did he say anything about Jordon?”

“No why?” Dale looked at McKenzie. “He was there too wasn’t he?” When McKenzie nodded, he swore. “And he didn’t do anything?”

“We got into a fight and he left…Please don’t say anything, Dale. Don’t get him in trouble!”

“McKenzie he was at that party and left you, his fourteen year old sister, to fend for herself! He didn’t do anything to help you.”

“I know, but please Dale. Please don’t tell Daddy that he was there,” McKenzie pleaded. “If Daddy doesn’t know, I’m not telling him. He doesn’t need to know. Jordon left, he wasn’t there that long… please don’t get him into trouble.”

“McKenzie…” Dale said as he heard a car door shut outside and his dogs started barking.

“Please.”

Dale sighed, “Alright, I won’t tell your father. I’m sure once Jordon finds out what happen he’ll feel like a heel anyway.” He leaned forward kissing his Goddaughter on the forehead. “Good luck, Sweetie.” He got up from the couch and moved to the door. He opened the door and didn’t even get a word out before Tony barreled through.

“You have some explaining to do,” Tony yelled as he marched into the living room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

“Hi Daddy,” McKenzie smiled sweetly at her father as he stalked into the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob move back as if to try to blend in with his surroundings and out of the warpath of Tony Stewart.

“Do not ‘hi Daddy’ me,” Tony yelled. “What the hell are you wearing!” He glared at the short skirt and revealing top. Looking down he finally noticed the waste basket. On further inspection he saw the bloodshot eyes and the way she cringed when he yelled. “You’re hung over.”

McKenzie hung her head knowing there was no way to get herself out of trouble. Like Dale had told her, she was going to have to sit back and take this. On the bright side, he couldn’t yell at her forever. Least she didn’t think so. “I’m sorry Daddy…”

“Sorry? You’re sorry!” He yelled. “You lie to me; you lie to your mother and went off to some party where there was alcohol and drugs! What were you thinking!”

“I don’t know Daddy,” she said softly.

“Well you must have been thinking something,” Tony ranted. “Jesus Christ McKenzie, do you know what could have happened to you! Did you even think of the consequences? Do you know how many of your classmates were arrested last night and sat in jail! Any one of you could have wound up dead with alcohol poisoning or a car accident!” His eyes narrowed as he had a sudden thought enter his brain. “How did you get here?”

It was on the tip of McKenzie’s tongue to say that she had called Dale, but knew that her father would see through the lie and she didn’t know if Dale would back her up. “I…I got a ride.”

“A what! So you not only got drunk at this party, but you had another drunk kid drive you?” Tony didn’t know how this could get any better. He was beyond mad at his daughter. He had never thought this would happen to him. McKenzie had been his little girl, his princess. “What the hell were you thinking? Where the hell was your brain last night! You’re smarter than this! My God McKenzie…”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” McKenzie whispered softly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Not only was she angry with herself for being in this position, but she was embarrassed at being yelled at in front of Dale and Jacob. She wished she was at home being reprimanded. 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, McKenzie,” Tony ignored her tears. In years past the first sight of his daughter’s tears had him unraveling but not this time. This time was far too serious. “You have thoroughly disappointed me. I never expected this from you. There are reasons we make rules for you. It’s not because we like making your life miserable. We set them to keep you safe!”

“Nothing happened last night.” As the words flowed from her mouth she cringed, knowing she said exactly the wrong thing. She wondered if she could still blame it on the alcohol. But didn’t figure that would garner any laughs.

“Is this some sort of joke to you?” Tony narrowed his eyes. “‘Woo, you put one past your old ‘rents. Went out and partied with friends. Mom and Dad don’t know the difference. They just don’t get it.’ It was a fun time and you’ll do it again because nothing happened? Right, nothing happened this time because by luck, the dumbass that drove you here made it in one piece. That you didn’t end up wrapped around a tree! This time,” he told her. “But next time…next time you stay over at a friend’s, which will be a very very long time from now, and do the same thing; you might not be so lucky! You could kill yourself or someone else!”

She watched as he continued pacing and stole a glance at her mother, hoping she’d jump in and calm her father down. She was always the calmer of the two. But the furious gaze her mother was leveling at her didn’t look promising. She saw Jordon standing behind her mother and he was staring at her with sympathetic eyes. She knew he wouldn’t say anything and risk implicating himself if their father didn’t already know.

“She’s not going to save you this time,” Tony’s voice brought his daughter’s gaze back to him. “She’s as pissed off and upset about this as I am. Do you realize what you put her through this morning? She thought you were gone! Had no idea where you were. Thought something had happened to you. You put her through that much torment and pain.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Are you sorry? Are you really McKenzie? I don’t think you are. I don’t think you fully understand; the lies and the deceit. You broke that trust.”

McKenzie looked up at her father, her heart slamming into her chest. The lump rising in her throat and she wanted to puke. She wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol consumed last night or the defeated tone he carried. She grew scared and wanted her mother.

“I can never trust you. It will take a long time before I can listen to you and not wonder if what you’re telling me is the truth,” he shook his head. “I’m so disappointed in you; I can’t even look at you.” He turned on his heel and strode from the room. The sound of the back door slamming echoed through the silent house.

“Daddy…” McKenzie’s voice whispered after him. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She felt the cushion dip next to her and an arm wrap her shoulder. Jasmine drifted through her nostrils and she leaned against her mother. She removed her hands from her face and wrapped them her mother’s waist. She sobbed heavily into her mother’s shoulder at her father’s words. Her stomach rolled and protested the cries and she quickly pushed her mother away and grabbed the trash can.

“Shh…” Cassidy whispered as she grabbed McKenzie’s hair, holding it away from her face. She rubbed and patted her back soothingly. No matter how disappointed or angry she was with her daughter, she wasn’t going to sit back and do nothing while she was sick. Her breath had even caught at Tony’s words and wanted to go after him. But seeing Dale sneak out after him, she figured it was better to stay inside.

“I’m sorry Momma,” McKenzie cried as she held either side of her head. “I’m sorry…”

“I know baby,” Cassidy said. “Let’s go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up okay.” She carefully helped McKenzie to her feet. She blanched at the scent of alcohol flowing off her daughter. She wondered just how much she drank or if it were better not to know exactly what went on last night.

Jordon watched as his mother and sister slowly made their way from the room and into the bathroom before he thought about moving. The events that had transpired left his mind reeling. He felt numb. His sister looked like death warmed over and knew that it was at least half or all his fault. He should have done something last night instead of leaving. Seeing the other guy in the corner of the room he watched him, wondering who he was. When he turned to face him, it felt like he was hit in the gut. The similarities between the two of them were staggering. “Who are you?” 

Jacob looked up seeing the younger guy speaking to him. He figured him for McKenzie’s brother seeing the resemblance. “Jacob. I was the dumbass that brought McKenzie here last night.”

“You put my sister in your car and drove drunk?” Jordon clenched his fists at his sides.

“I didn’t want to, Man,” Jacob said defensively, holding his hands up. “I only left because they started breaking out the drugs. I didn’t want to stick around for that.”

“So you decided to grab my sister and make a run for it?”

Jacob sighed, “Look, I was looking out for her. I highly doubt that’s how she normally acts and was way out of her element. After some douchebag decided he wanted to score, I stayed at her side the rest of the night.”

“What?” Jordon whipped around, his eyes boring into Jacob’s. “Someone tried something on my sister? Who? Who was it!”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know anyone there last night. I stopped it before it went too far. I doubt she even remembers it,” Jacob explained wishing he had his keys so he could leave. He grew antsy and glanced around the room, hoping to spot them lying on the counter. He didn’t think Dale would just leave them lying around and probably had them in his pocket. “She’s not gonna tell…”

“What? What are you talking about?’

“About the party. McKenzie told Dale that you were there and left. She doesn’t want to get you in trouble. Practically begged him not to tell your father.” Jacob got a little satisfaction at the look on the kids’ face. He crossed his arms as he stared at him. If he had found his little sister at a party like that last night, he would have drug her home by her ear, kicking and screaming. 

**

Dale slipped out the door and stared at Tony as he stood at the far end of his deck staring out into the open. Tony made no motion that he heard him come out and Dale didn’t alert his presence. He watched Tony stand motionless and wondered what was going through the man’s mind right now. He knew he likely felt the same disappointment as he did. It was probably more so for the fact that McKenzie was actually his daughter. But Dale didn’t love her any less and took his Godfather role quite seriously. 

The words didn’t come and he didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how to make Tony feel any better. McKenzie had lied and deceived her parents and deserved to be punished, but Dale felt that she didn’t deserved any less of her father’s love. He thought back to all the times he went out and partied and lied to his Mom or Dad. He thought he had been so cool, hanging out with his friends, drinking beer. He’d count and laugh how many times he could slip one past his parents. 

Not one of those times had he ever considered what would have happened if he had been arrested or if he had gotten into a car accident. At sixteen, or whatever age he was at the times he snuck out, he was invincible. Nothing could touch him. As he grew older, he realized just how far from the truth he had been.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

Dale jumped a little at Tony’s voice before he walked over to him taking up a spot of railing next to him. Leaving his elbows on it, he stared out over his land, waiting for Tony to speak.

“Why didn’t you call me last night?”

“Because I knew you and Cassidy were having an evening to yourselves. I didn’t want to bother you with this. She was safe at my house for the rest of the night and wasn’t going anywhere.”

“She’s my kid Dale. You should have called me the minute she showed up on your doorstep.”

“And have this all happen last night at two am?” Dale shook his head. “I made a decision not to call you because I knew this would happen and just wanted you and Cass to have a night. I know it’s been awhile…”

“Of course I’d been pissed,” Tony’s voice rose. “My fourteen year old is in on your couch hung-over and probably high…”

“She didn’t do drugs, Tony.”

“You believe that? I don’t.”

“Come on Tony. She’s your daughter. You have to know she wouldn’t…”

“I used too,” Tony said quietly, turning his head to gaze back out toward the far tree line. “Now I’m not too sure.”

Dale decided it was best to give Tony some time alone so he turned around and headed back inside. He yawned deeply as he closed to backdoor and since he was in the kitchen, started a pot of coffee. If he slept two straight hours last night, he was lucky. Between McKenzie throwing up and his thoughts running rampant through his mind, he was too worked up to fully sleep. 

With the coffee going he walked back in the living room and froze as he saw Jordon and Jacob looking at each other, wearing the same expression. “No…” he mumbled and looked back and forth between each boy. The resemblance between the two was astounding. “Fuck me,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and wondered just how much more this family could take.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Dale shut the door as he walked back outside. His mind reeling at the thoughts running through his mind. ‘Could Jacob really be Tony’s son? Was he the baby that was stolen?’ He couldn’t get past the similarities between Jacob and Jordon. They could pass for brothers. Seeing the two of them standing next to each other answered the nagging feeling he had. When he saw Jacob in Indy, he couldn’t place the boy because he looked so much like Jordon. 

He took a deep breath and stood next to Tony. How could he bring this up? Did he just open his mouth and voice his findings or did he lead into it? How do you lead into big information like this?

“What?” Tony glanced sideways at Dale. “Just say it.”

Dale ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the bag of his head. “Alright, just hear me out.”

“She’s not getting off easy,” Tony said. “If you’re out here to plead her case, you can forget it.”

“No, it’s not that…” Dale took a breath. “I know you’ve been looking for information about what happened in Rushville,” he saw Tony look at him. “McKenzie told me. Well, I don’t want to get your hopes up or anything but there is something I think you should see.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the younger man. “What are you getting at?”

“Just come with me,” Dale said knowing that he wouldn’t be able to tell Tony, he’d have to see it for himself. “There is something I want to show you.”

“If this is a ploy,” Tony said as he followed Dale back into the house.

“McKenzie and Cassidy are in the bathroom,” Dale explained, hoping they stayed away long enough for Tony to see what he did. He understood where Tony was coming from and didn’t want to get Cassidy’s hopes up. He led Tony back into the living room where Jordon and Jacob still stood.

“What Dale?” Tony asked as he entered the room. “What did you want me to see?”

“Look at them,” Dale said seeing the questioning gaze from both boys. He ignored them and watched Tony waiting for the moment when he saw what he did. His breath head when he saw the recognition float across Tony’s face.

“What’s going on, Dad?” Jordon asked staring at his father and Dale, wondering why they were staring at him. When he looked harder he noticed that his father was staring at Jacob more. He slowly turned and eyed Jacob before flickering his gaze from the boy to his dad. “Dad?”

Tony’s breath caught as he stared at Jacob ignoring his son. He noticed the dark hair piled atop of his head, much like his own and Jordon’s and the way his hair swept to an odd angle at the back of his head. It was the same place his was unruly. The shape of his eyes belonged to Cassidy pure and simple, but held his dark brown pools. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Jacob questioned, crossing his arms defensively. He stiffened his body hoping to deflect any punch that might be thrown his way, but he had hoped that Dale had talked to Tony, hoping to tell his side. The only thing he did wrong last night besides going to the party and drinking anyway was driving. And that decision was taken out of his hands when they drugs had been broken out. It had turned out to be the right decision in his mind, since the cops had busted it.

“It can’t be…” Tony mumbled shaking his head, not believing. With everything they had gone through for eighteen years and finally hiring a detective, his daughter goes to a party and ends up running into him. “Does she know?”

Dale raised his eyebrows looking around the room. He figured the question was for him since the boys had no idea what was going on. “McKenzie doesn’t remember much of anything and she’s been sick all night and hasn’t given him much look really.”

“Good,” he said nodding. It McKenzie didn’t know, he could surely bet that Cassidy didn’t know.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on!” Jordon grew agitated crossing his arms. “Will you quit talking like we aren’t in the room!”

Tony glanced at Jordon seeing the same posture Jacob was standing in. He couldn’t believe it. A smile wanted to break out across his face but he held it in. He didn’t want to get too excited and have his wife start questioning if she happened upon the room. He needed to call Drew; he needed to get Jacob’s information. He wanted to open his mouth and welcome his son home, but felt it was jumping the gun and he didn’t know how Jacob would react. He wanted to know the boy.

He opened his mouth, finding his voice. “You took McKenzie from the party?” He wanted to pat himself on the back for forcing out those words instead of the ones that were on his mind.

“Yes Sir,” Jacob gulped feeling he wasn’t off the hook yet.

“Decided to drive drunk on roads you didn’t know with my daughter,” he felt some of his anger came back at the thought of his daughter riding passenger with a drunk driver. “Do you realize you could have wrecked and killed yourself or my daughter?”

“I know, Sir,” Jacob said guiltily. “I didn’t want to drive and wasn’t going to. I was sat to fall asleep on the couch. But they started breaking out drugs and I didn’t want any part in it. And I didn’t want to leave McKenzie there by herself. Guys can be a bunch of horny dipshits when they are drunk and she didn’t know what was going on…” he briefly wondered if he said to much seeing all three of the guys stiffen at his words. He didn’t want to make McKenzie out to be the bad person, but she was inebriated and he hadn’t of stepped in and watched out for her, there was no telling what position she would have found herself in this morning.

“I watched out for her last night her friend wasn’t doing a very good job at it,” he fought not to look at Jordon. It was on the tip of his tongue to out the boy, but figured that probably wasn’t the best thing to do. “The drugs came out and I knew it was time to leave. I got an address out of her and we ended up here. I didn’t know it wasn’t her house, I didn’t know who she was.”

Tony wanted to be mad at Jacob. But knowing the story, he found it hard. This kid looked after his daughter and if he hadn’t it could have been a different scene playing this morning. One he didn’t like to think about. “You know drinking and driving is stupid don’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” Jacob nodded, feeling the conversation shift from ass chewing to an after school special talk. He heard the drinking and driving speech a bunch of times, but if he got him off the hook with Tony Stewart, he’d listen to it one more. After the talk, he hoped he’d get his keys and be able to get on his way back to the university. 

“Last night could have turned out a lot different you realize that right?” Tony said and continued when he nodded. “I can’t do anything to you, you’re an adult,” he bit off his words almost saying ‘you’re not my kid’, but he wasn’t sure he believed that. “You looked out for McKenzie last night and I appreciate that. I’m glad there was someone there with a good head on their shoulders to see she was in trouble.”

Jacob nodded and looked down at his watch seeing the time. “Can I have my keys back now?” He asked Dale. “I need to get back to school and it’s a long drive…”

Dale grinned at the look Tony gave him. “I didn’t want him sneaking off in the middle of night.” He reached into his pocket producing the keys. “You done with him?” He asked Tony unsure as he held onto the keys. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded wishing there was something he could say to get Jacob to stay but nothing came to mind. He didn’t want to invite him over for dinner, not with McKenzie sick and grounded. Even though he kept McKenzie safe, he still did a stupid thing. He needed to get in contact with Drew and tell him the new information and let him figure out what to do and the best route to go. 

“Alright,” Dale said and handed the keys back to Jacob who held onto them tightly as if afraid he was going to take them again. 

“Am I free to go?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said and walked with him to the door opening it for him. When Jacob stepped outside he said, “Hey.” Holding out his hand he waited for Jacob to take it. “Thank you for taking care of her and keeping her safe.”

“No problem,” Jacob said shaking his hand. “Just uh, make sure she doesn’t end up at those parties anymore. And tell her…tell her she needs a new best friend.”

“Trust me,” Tony grumbled watching Jacob walk down the steps toward his car. “McKenzie won’t be hanging out with her for a very long time.” He thought about pulling his phone out to call Drew now, but didn’t want to risk Cassidy walking out on the conversation. After what happened the last time, he knew he shouldn’t hide anything from her. But knowing that this could very well be their son, he didn’t want to get her hopes up. He wanted to find out and have the answers before he went to his wife. Deciding to call back later, he went back inside to gather his family.

**

Cassidy knocked softly on McKenzie’s door later in the afternoon and slowly pushed it open. The blinds were drawn tightly blocking out the August afternoon sun and she saw that McKenzie had rigged a blanket over the curtains to cast the room in complete darkness. She clutched the bottle of Advil and the glass of water in her hands as she made her way into the room. 

Sitting the contents down on the table, she sat on the edge of McKenzie’s bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she shook it gently hoping not to disturb her daughter’s stomach. “McKenzie sweetie,” she said softly.

“Momma,” McKenzie groaned rolling over. She blinked her eyes opened and stared up at her mother.

“I brought you some more Advil. You can take another dose,” Cassidy grabbed the two pills handing them off to her daughter before helping her sit her. She handed the glass of water and watched her swallow the pills. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” McKenzie laid back down on the bed, turning over to her side, facing her mother. She smiled when her mother pulled the comforter up, tucking her in. “I don’t feel like a human at the moment. My stomach has settled down… which I don’t think there is anything left to throw up. My head still hurts. Feels like my brain keeps running into my skull.”

“You’re hung over,” Cassidy said, grabbing the water again. “And dehydrated. You need to drink a lot of water to replace what you lost through throwing up and the alcohol. Most hangovers are because your body lost all the water.”

“So if I drink a lot of water, I’ll feel better?” McKenzie asked hopefully taking another drink.

Cassidy smiled softly. “I wish it were that easy. But it will help. You just need to give it time. You’re head will stop hurting and you’ll begin to feel like a human again… a grounded human.”

“How long?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know yet. You’re father and I have yet to discuss your punishment. But it will be for a long time,” Cassidy said firmly. 

“Will I still be able to do band?” McKenzie asked hopefully. The thought of not being able to be in marching band killed her. She had waited from the moment she joined band in fifth grade to be able to put on the uniform and march in parades and at halftime. Not being able to do so was something she didn’t want to think of. She put some much work into memorizing her music and practicing to even make snare drum. 

“I don’t know McKenzie, we’ll discuss it.” Cassidy knew how much it meant to her daughter to be in band. It was all she talked about all summer. The practice she had to do, the parades that were being talked about, the halftime shows that were in the works. Her heart swelled knowing her daughter was this passionate about something. The decision would be hard to make and hoped they made the right one. She tried to think if this was Jordon, if they would sit him out of racing. She found it hard to say a definite yes, because Tony could be easily swayed when it came to their son’s racing.

McKenzie sighed disappointedly. Her mother didn’t sound too promising. She figured after missing today’s session she would likely be removed from snare drum. More than likely she would be spending Friday nights at home instead of at football games. She wished she knew her punishment already. Her phone had already been confiscated as had her computer. If she needed a computer, she had to use the desktop in the family room and even then her access was severely limited.

“Is Daddy home?” She asked hopefully.

“No, he had to go into the shop,” Cassidy frowned. She wished he had stayed home given the events but he had told her he had a few things waiting at the shop that couldn’t wait. She wanted a chance to talk to him, but it would now have to wait until later tonight.

“Oh,” McKenzie felt the tears well up in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. He didn’t talk to her the entire way home. Her mother helped her from the car and to her room, while he disappeared in the house. He didn’t come into her room to check on her. His words echoed through her head; the disappointment like a knife in her chest. She didn’t feel like a part of the family.

Her father wasn’t talking to her and couldn’t look at her. Her mother was caring for her at least, but her words held disappointment and anger though she never voiced the anger. The disappointment was enough for McKenzie. Jordon didn’t meet her eye and she didn’t know if he was still angry about their fight last night or if he was waiting for her to out him. He had disappeared into his room as fast as their father had. Even Olivia didn’t bother her. Of course she didn’t place much in her three year old sister. She probably thought her sister was sick and needed to rest.

“Sweetie,” Cassidy brushed her daughter’s hair from her forehead. “Your father just needs time to calm down. He’s very angry and upset with you at the moment. But he still loves you.”

“I don’t think he does,” McKenzie sniffled and hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. “He can’t look at me. If he can’t look at me, that means he can’t love me.”

“Oh baby…” Cassidy felt her own tears fill her eyes. At that moment she wished her husband was home so he could put a stop to McKenzie’s thinking.

“It’s okay, Momma,” McKenzie rolled over facing the wall hoping her mom got the hint. She wanted to be alone. “I understand.” And she wondered how much today her parents had thought of their first born and how it could have been different. With Jordon and their first son, she wouldn’t be here to be a disappointment and bring tears to her mother’s eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Tony made his way through the shop, giving preoccupied waves to the greetings of his guys going to his office. Shutting the door for privacy he sat down in his computer chair, shutting his eyes as he leaned back. So many emotions had been jammed packed into a morning and he found it hard to believe that it was still only early afternoon. The fear and uncertainly that came with the knowledge that his daughter was missing to the fury and anger at finding her at Dale’s with a hangover after lying to them to go to a party. If that hadn’t been enough, the elation and shock of seeing Jacob, the boy who could very well be his long lost son.

He gave a long growl as he rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. Popping his chair upright he grabbed the black office phone and quickly dialed Drew’s number. He listened to it ring as he drummed his fingers on his desk. He sighed hearing the voicemail kick on. “Drew its Tony. Listen, I may have found a lead. Give me a call back at the office. I’ll be here all day.”

With the voicemail left, he knew he couldn’t do anything until Drew called him back so he booted up his computer and jumped back on his e-mail, trying to work through as many as he could. After taking care of a couple his mind again wandered back to that morning. Jacob’s face making an imprint on his mind. He no longer had to dream about what their son looked like. He didn’t have to guess. Jacob leaned closer to him, but he could see Cassidy mixed through his features.

Staring at the Google search page, he wished he could have gotten Jacob’s last name. He knew it probably wouldn’t lead anywhere, but it couldn’t hurt to try the kid out in the Google database. He barely knew anything about him. Other than going to school in North Carolina and his name, Tony knew nothing else. ‘Except for the pull to protect McKenzie,’ his mind answered. He shook his head at the irony. Out of everyone out of the party, Jacob had picked his ‘sister’ out and looked after her. He even said himself he didn’t know who she was or her name. 

He frowned at the thought of thinking the ‘pull’ to be romantically linked instead of sisterly. It irked him and he shook his head, erasing the thought from him mind. He didn’t believe that Jacob’s intentions had any romantic links involved or even sexual. If that had been the case, he wouldn’t have driven her to Dale’s; he would have… Tony again shook his head at the direction his thoughts were going. He didn’t like that direction anymore than the romantic ones.

He looked up at his door at the sound of knocks. “Yeah?” He called as he closed out the Google page as Zippy walked in.

“All well in Casa de Stewart?” Zippy asked as he took a seat, tossing his feet up on Tony’s desk, crossing them at the ankles. “You had three kids when you left, do you still have that many?”

“May have gained one,” Tony said and watched the confusion cross Zippy’s face.

“Come again?” Zippy asked. “You get Cassidy pregnant from the ride here to June’s?”

“No, dumbass,” Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s been an interesting morning.”

“Well let’s go to lunch and you can tell me about it,” Zippy dropped his feet and sat up. “I’ll even buy since you had one helluva morning.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Tony muttered. “But I’m expecting a call here, so I can’t leave. Send someone for lunch…”

“Alright,” Zippy left the office going down to the bay asking one of the guys to bring lunch back for him and Tony. He gave him enough for both their lunches and himself. Going back upstairs he wondered what he had missed at Dale’s house. 

“So McKenzie went to that party last night,” Tony filled Zippy in. “Not sure how she expected to get away with it.”

“She’s a teenager, we all did stupid things.”

“She’s fourteen years old and was so hung-over she could barely move off the couch,” Tony grew anger just remembering his daughter’s appearance. “I’d like to know what she was thinking getting drunk like that. She could have gotten alcohol poisoning or…or worse.” He couldn’t bring himself to travel down that road again. 

“How’d she end up at Dale’s? He go and get her?”

“No, she got a ride to his house from another kid who was drunk himself,” Tony said telling the rest of the story.

“Wow…” Zippy shook his head. He figured it would be bad, especially after hearing the one-side conversation. “Least they made it to Dale’s safe and sound and nothing happened to them; thank God. How bad is the punishment?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Tony said. “Will probably come tonight. So far we just took her phone and computer.”

“Pretty rough for a fourteen year old, that will just about kill her. Can’t text or MySpace now.”

“Tough shit,” Tony grumbled. “She’ll be lucky to ever get it back.”

“Come on Tony,” Zippy tried to reason. “She messed up. She’ll make more mistakes in years to come. She’ll learn from them. Don’t be so hard on her.”

“She lied to us. Went to a party. Got drunk, probably did drugs. Got into the car with a stranger… a ‘drunk’ one at that and ran to Dale’s. What part of that do you think I should not be mad over?”

“Me. I’m just saying…” 

“She’s my daughter Zip…” Tony said tightly.

“Right,” Zippy said dropping the subject. “So what else happen or was that it?”

“Shit, in my family it seems it all gets piled on.”

Zippy held his breath waiting for Tony to tell him that he knew about Jordon being at the party.

“The boy that took McKenzie to Dale’s… I think he might be our son.”

Zippy’s mouth opened in shock as he stared at Tony. “What? Are…are you saying you think you found your son? Alive? And in NC?”

Tony nodded. “Oh man, Zip; you should have seen him. I didn’t notice it at first. I was too pissed at McKenzie to even know he was in the room. Dale pointed it out. Jacob was standing next to Jordon and it just sunk in. They looked so much alike. Their posture, facial expressions…it was like me all over again with Cassidy mixed in.”

“Are you sure Tony?” Zippy asked slowly. “It could be a coincidence.”

“I’m sure. I just…” he sighed. “I don’t know. I swear to you that it was him. But I don’t want to get my hopes up. What happens if it was just a boy that looks like he should be in my family? But he said he had this pull to McKenzie; the need to protect her. How do you explain that?”

“I don’t know Tony. But I just don’t think…”

“I know, but damnit it was him. He was the right age, he had the looks everything!”

“What did you tell him?”

“I thanked him for looking after McKenzie, gave him hell for drinking and driving and sent him on his way back to school…” Tony sighed wishing he could have that back.

“You didn’t say anything?” Zippy asked surprised. Hearing the knock on the door he got up and accepted the food from one of the shop guys. After saying thanks and sending him on his way, he sat the food down on Tony’s desk before shutting the door again. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything to him.”

“What could I have said? Hi, I’m Tony Stewart and I think you’re my son.” He said as he poked his straw into his drink taking a long sip. “Probably could have. Dale said I had him so scared. He took McKenzie there last night, thinking she was his kid. Bought pissed his pants, Dale said, when he found out that it was me.”

Zippy chuckled. “Would have been nice to see. Can you imagine taking a girl home to you as a father?”

“Hell no,” Tony shook his head. “I dealt with my fair share of parents.”

“Liar,” Zippy grinned. “You dealt with Cassidy’s parents and that was it.”

“You haven’t been on the wrong side of her father. Trust me, not the best place in the world to be.”

“I can tell,” Zippy nodded toward Tony’s face where the bruising had all but faded away. He took a bit of his cheeseburger chewing slowly. “So what phone call are you waiting on?”

“My PI. I called to tell him about Jacob. I don’t even have a last name. I did catch his license plate, hopefully that will put him in the right direction. It’s the only lead we have. He hasn’t been able to find anything yet.”

“How long are you…” Zippy’s question was cut off by the shrill of the phone.

Tony quickly answered hoping it was Drew. “Hello?”

“Hey Tony, it’s Drew. I got your message.”

Hey Drew,” he said. “Yeah. I need you to check out something. I didn’t catch a last name, but I have a plate number for you.” He quickly filled Drew in on the basics of last night and how he came to meet Jacob. “I’m telling you, he could pass. I just have that feeling. I just want you to check it out and see if it’s a possibility.”

“Alright Man,” Drew said tracing the license plate numbers he had just wrote down. “I’ll start on this and see what I can come up with. Tony, don’t get your hopes up okay?”

“I know. Let me know if you find anything.” He said goodbye and put the phone back on its cradle. “Now it’s back to the waiting game, but I have a good feeling about this.”

**

Jordon threw the pencil down on his desk and stared down at the sketch in his notebook. He studied the picture he drew from memory. The original sat on McKenzie’s desk in her room. McKenzie had only been four at the time and was settled in their father’s arms. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck; her head resting on his shoulder as she peeked at the camera shyly. She had been such a Daddy’s girl.

He hid in his room all afternoon waiting for the door to be busted down by his father ripping him a new one for not only going to that party, but leaving his sister there by herself and not watching her. It had never come, but Jordon still felt on edge, knowing that any moment McKenzie could spill the beans and take some of the heat off her. Jacob had told him she practically begged Dale not to tell which made three people who knew that could tell his father. It had been on his mind to tell him himself, especially as he watched McKenzie get yelled at.

His punishment would by far be worse since he was the oldest. The thought have being pulled out of his car cut him to the core. Watching someone else race it. The computer and television wouldn’t really bother him if it was taken away but losing his phone would suck. He wouldn’t be able to keep in contact with Amy. What was he supposed to say, ‘sorry Amy, I can’t talk to you for two months because I’m grounded with no phone or Internet’. He might as well just pin a ‘kick me’ sign on his back. 

Sighing he left his room and walked down the hall toward his sister’s room. Knocking softly he slowly pushed it open. He watched her roll over and look at him as he shut the door. Sitting down at her desk chair, he wheeled himself to the bed. “Hey.”

“Hey,” McKenzie said, watching him with interest. Wondering what he was doing in her room. “You gonna get in trouble for being in here? It’s kind of like jail. I’ll probably get rations at dinner.”

“Nah, jail you get cable tv,” Jordon grinned. “And if the warden gives you rations I’ll be sure to dump my broccoli in my purse and bring it to you.”

McKenzie giggled, “Think they’ll wonder why you’re suddenly bringing a purse to dinner?”

“I’ll tell ‘em it matches my belt,” Jordon grinned. It slowly fell from his face as he stared at his sister. “Kenzie…”

“If you’re gonna lecture me, please don’t. I’ve heard it every which way. I got it. I screwed up. I’m a disappointment.”

“I’m sorry,” Jordon leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m sorry for leaving the party last night and not watching out for you. I should have been there.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I should have been there making sure those dumbasses kept their hands off of you. I should have made sure you didn’t drink…” seeing McKenzie’s look he sighed. “Too much. Last night was… well… a lot of it was my fault. If I had been there…”

“I still would have drank. I would have been a bitch to you and it would have gotten worse throughout the night probably. And it’s a good thing you weren’t there. If we had been there when the cops came… can you imagine Daddy then?”

Jordon shuddered. “I’d probably beg the officer to keep me in behind bars. Least he couldn’t reach me then.”

McKenzie giggled, “Least you’d get your cable tv then.”

“True,” Jordon nodded. “I don’t know why you aren’t ratting me out.”

“Why get us both in trouble? And me ratting you out ain’t gonna make it less on me. I’ll get it worse for not listening to you; you’ll get it for being there, drinking and then leaving me there. There is no point. I won’t hold it over your head either. Don’t worry about me blackmailing you later.”

“Thanks McKenzie…” Jordon said feeling a little better knowing that he wasn’t going to get in trouble. If he knew it would save his sister though, he’d tell in a heart beat. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Not really… it’s all a big haze really,” McKenzie said. She saw Jordon sigh and gave him a look. “You want to know who was hitting on me so you can go beat them up?”

“Maybe…”

“I don’t know, honest… I was dancing with a bunch of people. I vaguely remember Jacob,” she wished she could remember what happened last night, but the night remained blank to her. Which on top of being hung-over, just made it that much worse that she couldn’t remember what she was getting in trouble for. “You don’t need to be fighting anyway… You’ll be locked up in here with me.”

“Nah, Dad’ll let it slide. Besides, I’m the favorite now,” the jab fell flat when he saw the hurt wash across his sister’s face. He felt like kicking himself. “Kenzie…”

“No, you’re right,” she felt the tears well up again in her eyes. She would have sworn she didn’t have anymore left to cry. The tears should be dried up after as many had been shed into her pillow. “Daddy hates me.”

“Kenzie… he doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset that his little girl went all wild and crazy and ain’t his little girl anymore.”

“Thanks Jordie, but I know he hates me. He can’t look at me and has ignored me all day. He’s probably looking up boarding schools to send me too.”

“Maybe Catholic school…” Jordon tried joking with his sister to cheer her up but nothing was working. “Hey, don’t worry about it. He’ll come around and you’ll be his Princess again. He’ll feel bad for how he treated you and take you on a ‘secret’ getaway where he lets you buy anything you want and you’ll come home and rub it in that Dad loves you more and what you bought.”

“Doubt it, my place at the table will probably be moved to the other room in the corner. You’ll get my allowance…”

“I’ll give ya a quarter…” Jordon grinned and rolled the chair back to the desk. “Don’t worry….this will blow over soon and things will be back to normal.”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Cassidy sat down on the couch watching Olivia as she sat her Fisher Price table. She smiled as Olivia climbed off the small chair and grabbed one of her stuffed bears sitting it in the other chair before climbing back up.

“Momma?”

Cassidy gave her head a small shake hearing her daughter’s voice. Her mind had wandered over the events of the morning. “Yes baby?”

“Sissy sick?”

“Yeah, baby, sissy is sick,” Cassidy answered her daughter. “Well go check on her later okay?”

“Okay,” Olivia said as she went back to playing, every so often look at the television screen where ‘The Little Mermaid’ was playing.

Cassidy grabbed the newspaper from the couch were she had laid it after reading and walked with it to the kitchen. She threw it in the garbage and placed her hands on the counter, leaning against it as she stared out the kitchen windows. Her fingers drumming against the countertop. Unable to talk herself out of it, she went into the office and got onto the computer. She hadn’t caught the news on the radio at all through the day and wanted to see what had been written about the party; where it had been and who was involved. 

She searched the newspapers online site but there hadn’t been an article written. “Probably tomorrow’s paper,” she told herself as she clicked home. On the Yahoo! homepage she scanned the headlines, getting her fill of the entertainment gossip and reading the top sports headlines. After that she went to Facebook and looked at the updates from all her friends. She typed her own and replied to a few. She did the same with her Twitter account. 

Cassidy hadn’t closed out the Internet page before the phone started ringing on the desk. Seeing Kevin Harvick Inc. pop up in the caller ID she answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Cass,” DeLana said as she stared in confusion at Cassidy’s status on Twitter. “I just saw your Twitter… is everything okay?”

“No,” Cassidy sighed. “Today has been one of the worst days ever…” she went back through the events of the morning sparing her best friend no detail. “I don’t know what to do De. McKenzie’s sick in her room, Jordon’s hiding out in his for some reason. Tony’s hiding out at work… Here I am caught in the middle of the circle.”

“Oh my, well I’m glad that everything turned out okay. I mean, I know what McKenzie did was not okay, but it could have been worse.”

“Don’t I know it.” Cassidy heard the front door open and glanced at the clock seeing that it was getting late. She needed to start supper. “I need to let you go. Tony just walked in and I haven’t even thought about dinner.”

“Alright,” DeLana said. “I’m here for you if you need to talk, alright?”

“Thanks De,” Cassidy hung up the phone and pushed back from the desk. She hoped they could get through dinner like a family.

**

Cassidy finished the dishes putting the last of the silverware in the strainer. Rinsing out the sink she wiped the counter down. Shutting off the kitchen light she made her way into the living room where Jordon was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels. His sketch book sat next to him. Olivia sat on the floor playing with her puzzles.

She left her children and went to find her husband. A light shown from the underneath the office door and she pushed the door open. Leaning against the door jam, she crossed her arms, staring at Tony. Dinner had been awkward at best. No one wanted to talk about what had happened. She was hesitant to bring up anything for the fact that Tony still looked angry. Jordon stayed unusually silent and she chalked it up to not wanting to be on the wrong side of Tony’s temper. They counted on Olivia for dinner conversation. The little toddler didn’t disappoint as she gibbered about Kennedy and her night at the Elledge household.

“It was your turn to do the dishes,” Cassidy said.

“I’ll do them tomorrow,” Tony said absently as he filtered through the papers on his desk.

“You’re flying out tomorrow,” Cassidy pointed out as she walked into the room. “Tony,” she watched as he pretended to be busy. “Will you stop and look at me.” She waited for him to look up at her. When he failed, she reached out, settling her hand over his, stopping his movements. “We need to talk…”

“Not right now, Cass.”

“Yes now,” Cassidy sat down on the corner of the desk. She stayed silent and watched Tony waiting for him to start talking. He played with a pen on the desk. “Hon…”

“She’s not supposed to do this,” Tony started looking down at the desk. “She’s not supposed to lie and go to parties and drink. Taking rides from strangers…we raised her better than this.”

“I know. But she’s a teenager. She’s at that age where she wants to test us. She’s wanting to experiment and fit in with her friends.”

“That’s my little girl, Cass. I rocked her to sleep at night, I taught her how to ride a bike…I was it… well until Dale came along…” Tony sighed and leaned back in the chair. His brown eyes looked up into Cassidy’s green ones. “We should have seen this coming. She’s been acting like this since… since…”

“Chicagoland,” Cassidy said quietly. “She’s been acting strange since we told her what happened.” She sighed not believing she had missed the connection. 

“That can’t be it,” Tony shook his head. “Jordon was just fine with it. She’s just gonna use it as an excuse. She’s still gonna get punished.”

“I agree,” Cassidy nodded. “I think we should both go and talk to her.”

“If she hasn’t told us what’s going on, she’s not going to,” Tony said. “Tell her she’s grounded for the next month. No phone, no TV, no computer or Internet and no allowance. Once school starts she is to come directly home after it’s over. And she’s to stay at home on the weekends, dishes every night and to help you out around the house.”

Cassidy nodded, agreed with the terms. She knew McKenzie would go stir crazy without her phone or Internet. The dishes and helping out wouldn’t bother her a bit as she did that anyway. “What about band?”

“Cass…” Tony knew where this was going and shook his head.

“Tony, she’s worked really hard to play snare drum. She’s been excited about marching band we can’t take that away from her. And she can’t just jump back in when her month is over. It’s too late.”

“Cassidy, I’m not bending on this. She should have thought about that before she went to the party.”

“Alright fine,” Cassidy stood up from the desk, looking at Tony. “But can you tell me that if this was Jordon, you’d yank him out the car for the next month?”

“Cass, it’s a business…”

“He’s your son and she’s your daughter. That’s not a business; it’s a family. If it’s good for one, it’s good for another. You gonna come with me to talk to your daughter?” She waited but Tony made no move. “I didn’t think so. You can’t avoid her forever. She’s still part of the family. She’s still your daughter. She made a mistake.” Cassidy left Tony in the office and went to her daughter’s room.

**

Tony tapped his fingers on his desk. The sound echoing in the silent house. Olivia has long since been put to bed. His wife had retired without so much of a word to him; still upset that he hadn’t spoken with McKenzie yet. Jordon had been scarce for the day and he assumed his son was in bed. Why he wasn’t in bed, he didn’t know. He had somewhat of an early flight out tomorrow and wanted to stop by the shop before he left.

Alone. He was traveling alone. His family wasn’t going to be making the trip. Since McKenzie was grounded, she wasn’t going which meant that Cassidy had to stay home. He expected Jordon to come with him, but he declined saying he had ‘stuff’ to do. It was going to be a long and lonely weekend. And of all tracks that it had to happen it had to be Pocono.

He didn’t dislike the track; it was just in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. There wasn’t much to do. He always relied on his family to keep him company to help pass the weekend. Now he was on his own. He knew his schedule wasn’t that busy and thought about adding an autograph signing at his souvenir hauler. Anything to keep him busy and his mind off McKenzie and Jacob. 

He sighed as his mind drifted back to Jacob. The boy who looked so much like himself at that age. And the smile washed across his face. In his heart he knew that this was it; Jacob was his son. There was no way there was another person in this world that could pass for his son and not only his son, but Cassidy’s as well. He wanted to laugh at how easy it seemed that he found him. The PI seemed all for naught when it just so happened that he ended up at the same party as McKenzie had.

At his daughter’s name, he sighed heavily again, his eyes staring at the family photo on his desk seeing his middle child smiling back at him. The disappointment and anger still coursed through his blood. Never had it crossed his mind would he be dealing with this. McKenzie never struck him as a child who would lash out. He thought him and Cassidy prepared her, and Jordon as well, for times like these. She knew the ups and downs of drinking, smoking and drugs. Much to his chagrin, McKenzie knew about sex. That was not something he wanted to think about with his daughter… his little girl.

Shuffling the papers on his desk to try to straighten up before he went to bed, he caught sight of drawing. He wondered how one of Jordon’s sketches ended up on his desk. Pulling it out of the papers, he stared down at it. A lopsided grin grew on his face seeing the rendition of the old picture. He remembered the day it was taken vividly.

McKenzie had developed a fear of him racing during his championship year in IRL. They never understood why. One day she was fine with it then one morning she threw a fit and didn’t want to let him climb in the car. She held tightly to him as they walked down pit road to his car. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and he remembered them being so tight it was hard for him to breath. The heel of her shoe dug into his side from being pressed so hard against him.

He held her through driver introductions and interviews. The prayer and National Anthem came and went with her still securely in his arms. When it was time for him to get in the car, she screamed so loud he figured police would come running. He tried not to let it get to him, that his daughter’s fears were unwarranted but the sight of his little girl crying and screaming in Cassidy’s arms as she maneuvered through the throngs of people to his motor coach stayed with him throughout the race.

She had been mad at him when he sauntered in after the race finishing fifth. She sat on the couch with her tiny arms folded across her chest. No matter what he did, she wouldn’t look at or talk to him. He was surprised just how long a four year old could hold a grudge. McKenzie stayed upset with him the rest of the night. Cassidy had given her a bath and was going to read her a story, but he had taken the book from her. 

As he read the story he knew by heart after reading it so many times, he made a few changes until he had McKenzie giggling at the silliness. Once the ice was broken, she snuggled up to him and listened as he read the story correctly. When she had fallen asleep, he carefully climbed from her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. 

Pushing away from the desk, he stood up, letting the sketch drop back on top of the papers. He strode from the room, shutting the light off on the way. After making sure the house was locked up, he made his way up stairs. He listened to the quietness of the house as he crept down the hallway. Coming to a stop outside his daughter’s room he hesitated before pushing the door open.

His eyes adjusted to the room and he inched his way to her bed. He stared down at his daughter watching her sleep. If he looked hard enough he could still see that four year old clinging tightly to him. He sighed heavily. ‘Things were so much easier back then.’ He thought as he reached out running a hand down the side of her face. “I love you Princess,” he leaned down kissing her forehead, bringing her comforter up around her shoulders much like he did that night. He gave her one last look before walking from the room and shutting the door softly.

“I love you too Daddy.”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Tony carried his bag down the stairs, sitting it by the door. Looking at the clock he sighed seeing he was running late. The night had been long – too long. After leaving McKenzie’s room he ventured into his bedroom hoping to talk to Cassidy. But she had been curled up on her side of the bed with her back to him. She was angry. 

He really couldn’t blame her for being angry. He had ignored McKenzie and didn’t want to talk about her or to her. He wasn’t acting very fair in the parenting department leaving his wife to be the go between. He should have broken McKenzie’s punishment with Cassidy. He should have gone to talk to her after he had calmed down. ‘Calmed down?’ He scoffed. He was still fit to be tied about the events. Just the thought of her lying to them and sneaking off to go to some party and drink.

Since Cassidy was ignoring him, he got ready for bed and climbed beneath the covers. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was pretty lucky that Cass didn’t have a pillow and blanket waiting outside the door for him. By that he amassed that she wasn’t too angry with him. He lain awake his thoughts going from McKenzie to Jacob to his wife. He didn’t know what to do about any of them. 

**

“And coming ‘round turn four; it’s a race to the checkers folks! The crowd is on its feet…” Jordon came into the kitchen carrying Olivia over his head. He takes a turn around the dining room table. “The checkered flag is in the air… I can’t tell you who won it was that close! And it’s…” he paused for the effect, grinning at Olivia’s giggles. “Oh man…you’re not gonna believe this… Olivia lost by a hair…”

“Jordie…” Olivia said, her lower lip sticking out. “I win.”

“Hold that thought folks; it seems Miss Stewart is pleading her case. And she wins! My God, I don’t think I’ve seen this in all my years…an overturned decision! Olivia Stewart is your winner! No one can turn down that face!” He stopped in front of his father who wore a bemused expression. “Well can you?” He handed Olivia off.

“Absolutely not,” Tony agreed, hugging and kissing his youngest. “The official obviously needed glasses. It was a boneheaded call. You were the winner all along!”

“I win Daddy!” Olivia sent her father a toothy grin.

“I saw,” Tony held out his hand. “High five… alright!” He grinned when Olivia slapped his hand. “You hungry?”

“Yes!” Olivia shrieked and wiggled from her father’s arms and ran to the kitchen table. 

Tony shook his head the smile unwavering on his face as he turned to make his daughter breakfast.

“You leaving?” Jordon asked as he poured himself a bowl of fruit loops. He wondered if he’d bring up the picture he left on his father’s desk. Jordon knew he was bound to see it. He hoped that it would help dissipate some of his father’s anger towards McKenzie and make him talk to her.

“In a few minutes, have to stop by the shop before heading to the airport,” Tony sat the bowl of cheerios in front of Olivia and waited for the toast to pop up. He was so glad that Olivia wasn’t a picky eater and would eat basically anything they put in front of her. “You sure you don’t want to go?”

Jordon shoved a spoonful in his mouth and thought. He really did want to go to the track. With school starting up soon, he wouldn’t be able to make it as much as he wanted to. He was upset with his father for being so hard on McKenzie for ignoring her and treating her like she wasn’t part of the family. But not going really wasn’t helping his sister out. With her grounded to her room, he was left with Olivia as entertainment and a weekend full of The Little Mermaid and Dora, The Explorer. He cringed. “I can be ready in five minutes.” He stated and started shoving the food in his mouth.

“Easy,” Tony said, watching his son. “I can wait. Won’t do any good if you choke. Watch your sister,” he told Jordon as he left the kitchen, heading back to the bedroom. He heard the shower running when he stepped into the room. The thought of interrupting his wife in the shower sounded enticing but he didn’t have enough time. Instead he used the time to make the bed, hoping that small act would go a long way. 

When Cassidy walked into the bedroom in just a towel he bit back a groan. She was trying to kill him. He waited silently on the bed while she dried off and got dressed. He gripped the bedding to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her. He sighed longingly as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, covering up. “Jordon changed his mind and is coming now.”

“I didn’t figure he’d stay home,” Cassidy said as she went back into the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She laid the towel on the sink but instead of reaching for the blow dryer, she gripped the porcelain releasing a sigh. “Tony…”

Tony pushed off the bed and walked into the bathroom where he wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her against him. “I hate fighting with you,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry. I was an asshole.”

“No worse than usual,” Cassidy turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. “Please talk to her, okay? Before you leave.” She placed a finger over his lips when he opened them. “If nothing else… just tell her that you love her.”

“I will,” Tony nodded, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you Cass.”

Cassidy kissed him softly. “I love you too,” she kissed him again. “I’ll talk with her this weekend.” She laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. She missed his arms last night. “I hate fighting with you too. I missed having your arms around me and now you’re leaving for the weekend.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured his arms tightening around her. His hands ran up and down her back. He knew what Cassidy was feeling. His arms felt empty last night. His body missing the contact. It felt foreign to him. And the worst part was knowing that she wouldn’t be in his arms tonight or for the next three days.

“You’re gonna be late.”

“I’m already late,” Tony said, but he knew he needed to move. He kissed her again. “I’ll call you before I leave.” He kissed her one more time before leaving the room and walking down the hallway toward his daughter’s room. Knocking softly he waited a minute before he heard the soft ‘come in’. 

When he entered the room, he noticed McKenzie’s eyes widen slightly and she sat up straight on her bed. The notebook she was writing in forgotten at her side as she eyed him cautiously. He felt like a heel seeing his daughter’s expression, no doubt waiting for a tirade. When he wasn’t yelling at her, he was ignoring her. 

“McKenzie,” he started as he searched for words to say. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “I am very disappointed in you. And I hope you realize that what you did was wrong. I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did,” he saw the surprised look on her face. “You’re still in trouble. But I’m sorry. I was scared of what could have happened to you.”

“I know,” McKenzie dropped her gaze and looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry Daddy.” 

“I know,” Tony sat down on the bed. He rested a hand on McKenzie’s thigh. “You better get up and get ready,” he gave her leg a pat. “You have band in less than an hour.”

“Really?” McKenzie gasped. According to her mother last night, marching band was out of the question. It was part of her punishment. When she saw her father nod, she leaped into his arms. “Thank you, thank you!” She hugged him tightly.

“Your punishment still stands,” he told her sternly. Least he hoped he came across that way. He had felt his stance wavering the minute she wrapped her arms around his neck – the picture from last night pushing through his thoughts. He returned her hug with one of his own. “I love you Princess.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**

Jordon pulled the ear buds out of his ears and looked at his father who was sitting in the seat behind him. He sighed at his father’s closed eyes. If figured when he wanted to talk, his father was sleeping. 

“What Jordon?” Tony asked feeling eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes to look at his son. “Something on your mind?” He asked when Jordon remained silent.

“How’d you know I was looking at you?” Jordon asked taken back.

“Parenting…” Tony responded, sitting up in the seat. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Jordon started. It always sounded better in his mind. Now that he actually had to speak it out loud, his tongue was twisted. “What were you and Dale talking about? Why did you guy keep staring at me and Jacob?” If his father had only been staring at Jacob, he wouldn’t have been questioning it. Figuring his father was just setting the kid up to be devoured for messing with his little girl. But his father had been staring at him to, which made it even more confusing.

“Just getting a good look at him,” Tony said not sure if he wanted to voice his reasons to his son. He was hoping to hear back from Drew before the weekend with an update on Jacob.

“Yeah right,” Jordon rolled his eyes. “You obviously weren’t pissed at him with what happened with McKenzie or else you would have torn into him. So it’s something else…” he watched his father’s expression hoping to pick up on something. “How old do I have to be before you guys start telling me stuff?”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t know, Kid. Your mother still doesn’t tell me stuff and I’m thirty six.”

“That’s because she knows you’ll forget, Old Man.”

“Watch it,” Tony eyed his son. “Just remember who you drive for. You’ll find yourself on the chopping block.”

“Yeah, Mom…”

“And don’t you forget it.”

**

Drew stared down at all the information he had gathered on the boy of interest. No red flags jumped out at him, nothing screamed scandal. The resemblance between Jacob Mackey and the rest of the Stewart family was eerie. The boy could pass for the missing child. But the only way he would know for sure was to do DNA testing. There was no way he would be able to go up to the family and request such an act. And he couldn’t. You couldn’t do DNA testing on hunches. 

He had been hoping the search into Jacob would pan out. This was the only solid lead he had. He hadn’t found anything more of the attack and missing baby than the police did back in the 80s. It was seemingly a dead end. He was good, but he wasn’t as good as Tony needed him to be. 

Jacob was born on June 20, 1989 to Robert and Carol Mackey of Terre Haute, Indiana. He was delivered by Dr. Frank Schonauer at Terre Haute Regional Hospital at five fifty in the morning. He weighed six pounds ten ounces and was nineteen inches long.

He attended West Virgo Elementary School and graduated from West Virgo High School in May. He was a star player for the Vikings varsity basketball team as well as track and field. He graduated in the top ten percent of his class and had a full ride scholarship to Duke University for basketball. 

Robert Mackey, 43, worked at the high school as a math teacher. Carol Mackey, previously Hunter, 41, worked as a dental assistant. They had a mortgage out on their house which they purchased in 1991. His Tundra was paid off, while they were still making payments on Carol’s Honda Accord. Both grandparents were deceased.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He was afraid this would happen when he started digging. Even if this kid turned out to be Tony’s son, he would tear apart a nice family. He had warned Tony the amount of pain he could cause a family by probing into the past. His heart hurt for both Tony and Cassidy at the pain they carried for so many years. But sometimes it was easier to leave the past alone.

He stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he heard the bones crack. Giving his face a rub he reached for his coffee cup. See the empty cup perturbed him for a moment. He didn’t even realize he had finished it. Getting up from the table in the hotel room he was staying at, he poured another cup. He needed to do more digging and see if he could tie either Robert or Carol to Rushville and the racetrack.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

“Wait a minute, McKenzie,” Cassidy called as her daughter exited the vehicle and started toward the door. “I want to talk to you.” She had just got back from picking up McKenzie at band practice. She had been just surprised at her daughter when Tony said she could go.

McKenzie sighed and waited for her mother and sister at the door. She didn’t even want to begin to think about what her mother wanted to talk to her about. She figured she was going to get a speech about the effects of alcohol, the trouble she could have gotten into with the cops, drugs… she just wanted to go back to her room.

“Go play Sweetie,” Cassidy sat Olivia down inside the door and watched as she ran off into the living room to pull out her toys. She followed Olivia into the living room to turn on the television and found Dora, The Explorer on. Once she was sure her youngest was settled she turned to face her middle child. “Table,” she said.

Cassidy grabbed two cans of Pepsi from the refrigerator and placed one in front of McKenzie before taking a seat next to her. She stared at her daughter, watching as she opened her own Pepsi and took a drink. “McKenzie…”

“Is this gonna be another lecture?” McKenzie said surprising them both with the outburst. 

“And if it is, you’re gonna sit here and listen to it,” Cassidy snapped. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She didn’t want to get into an argument. She wanted to find out what was bothering her daughter. “Listen to me,” she said softly. “You know what you did was wrong and we’ve yelled at you and punished you. I’m not gonna sit here and beat it to death. I want you to talk me Kenzie. Let me in. You used to tell me everything and now you’re shutting me out. That party wasn’t like you, I know it. Just lay it out for me, whatever is bothering you, on your mind. Anything. I won’t get mad. I just want to know.”

McKenzie cup her hands around the soda can. She watched her fingers turn it in small circles. She wanted to open up to her mother. She wanted to tell her what she was going through; the questions running through her mind. When she looked up at her, she saw her twenty years younger and someone was taking a knife to her. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she hastily brushed them away.

“Oh sweetie,” Cassidy reached out, pulling McKenzie too her. She held her against her chest as she cried. “Shhh,” she soothed running a hand down her head. “It’s okay. Shh… it’s okay.” She grew worried at what McKenzie was holding in as the cries continued. 

“I’m sorry Momma,” McKenzie sobbed as she clung to her mother.

“It’s okay, Kenzie,” Cassidy whispered. “I’m here.” She comforted her daughter, feeling her own eyes well up with tears as she listened to her daughter’s cries. “It’s okay, Baby. Whatever it is, I will help you, but I need to know.”

“I’m sorry, Momma,” McKenzie cried. She just needed to just start talking. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better. She always knew the right things to say. But this time she wasn’t too sure.

“I know you are Baby. I know. Just talk to me.”

“I had a dream,” McKenzie started slowly. She pulled away from her mother slightly. “In Indy. I was walking around pit road before practice. I dreamt that I met Amy.”

“Amy?” Cassidy questioned. She found it weird that McKenzie had dreamed about Jordon’s love interest.

“Yeah, but in my dream, her brother wasn’t there, neither was Jordon.”

“Okay…” Cassidy said, waiting for McKenzie to continue.

“After Amy, I continued walking and I was thinking about things – about well…” she spared a glance at her mother who was looking at her expectantly. “I keep thinking about what happened to… to you and Daddy.”

“Sweetie, why didn’t you bring this up?” Cassidy questioned. She scolded herself for not having connected the dots before. McKenzie’s behavior started when she found out about the pregnancy and assault.

“Because I know it hurts you to talk about it.”

“You can’t keep it bottled inside. Don’t be afraid to come to me with something on your mind even if it might upset me.”

McKenzie took a deep breath before opening her mouth. “Momma, if the assault never happened and you still had the first baby, would you and Daddy had more kids?” she couldn’t meet her mother’s eye and waited for the lashing. When it never came, she looked up. She saw her mother’s face drawn with confusion.

“What do you mean? Of course we would…”

“I just…” McKenzie felt her face blush red with embarrassment. She felt stupid for even bringing it up, for letting it bother her. It sounded dumb out loud. “You had me and Jordon and then you didn’t have anymore. Olivia was an accident… so if you were content with two, the first baby and Jordon, I wouldn’t be here. And Daddy would have two boys…”

Cassidy was at a loss of what to say. She wasn’t expecting something like this. McKenzie thought she wouldn’t be here. They would be content with two children. And even more, they would have been two boys which fit perfectly into Tony’s racer mold. “Oh Sweetie, no no no. First off, Olivia wasn’t an accident. She was a surprise.”

“Same difference,” McKenzie mumbled.

“No,” Cassidy shook her head. She cupped her daughter’s chin, tilting her head so she could look at her. “A surprise is something if you had to do over, you would in a heart beat. McKenzie, your father and I love you. We wouldn’t trade you for all the boys in the world.”

“But that still doesn’t cover that I wouldn’t be here…”

“Sweetie,” Cassidy wished Tony was here to help her. McKenzie needed reassurance from him too. “I’m gonna be honest with you okay? I don’t know what would have happened. I can’t tell you that because no one knows. We talked about kids, but we always pictured having them later in our relationship. But I got pregnant in high school, then again two years later. If you look at it like that – you were the only one planned.”

“Really?” McKenzie asked. “You’re not just saying that are you?”

“No,” Cassidy said. “Jordon was a surprise and we talked about having you to keep you kids close in age. We didn’t want big age gaps. After you came along, your father’s career really started taking off, so we decided to wait. Then it just never happened. Is this why you’ve been acting like this? You think we didn’t want you?”

McKenzie nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks again. “I just figured you wanted two kids and I wouldn’t be here. Daddy would have two sons to pass on his racing to…”

“I want you to put this nonsense out of your mind right now. I love you, your father loves you. We love all you kids and if we are blessed with another – we’ll love them too. Just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean you father loves you any less. He was excited when he found out we were having a girl. He even cried in the doctor’s office.”

“Really?” McKenzie swiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

“Yes,” Cassidy confirmed. “Don’t let the fact of racing and sons misconstrue anything. Tony would have been happy with all girls. You’re always gonna be ‘Daddy’s Little Girl’, his first daughter. And he loves you just as much as he loves Jordon and Olivia. Okay?”

McKenzie nodded feeling better. “I don’t know why I thought that. I just think too much sometimes – my brain just kinda runs away.”

Cassidy nodded knowingly, “Mine too. Just one of the traits you got from me.”

“Momma?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for shutting you out. Before I had that dream, there was another reason…”

“What is that?”

“That my problems would never measure up to what happened to you. You went through a whole lot more than any of my little stuff.”

“McKenzie, don’t ever let that be the reason for not talking to me. Everyone is going to have problems of any magnitude. One day your daughter might have a problem that may or may not be worse than anything you’ve ever had. You would want her to come to you, right?”

Yeah, I would be able to help her…” She nodded as it donned on her. “Thank you, Momma,” She wrapped her arms around her mother, giving her a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sweetie,” Cassidy kissed the side of her daughter’s head. “So,” she asked as she pulled away. “No more parties? No more drinking?”

McKenzie nodded. “Definitely not. I felt so horrible; I don’t even remember half the night. It all seems to be a blur.”

“Good because alcohol is definitely not the answer…”

McKenzie leaned back in the chair, listening to her mother’s speech. A small smile played at her lips. She felt like part of the family again and couldn’t wait for her father to get home.

**

“Toting the single life this week huh, Smoke?” Kevin asked as he walked into Tony’s coach.

“I have Jordon,” Tony said pulling a beer from the fridge, passing one to Kevin. “He’s out talking on his cell phone. He’s worse than a damn girl with that thing.”

Kevin chuckled taking a drink of his beer. He watched as Tony put the bowl of chips on the table. Tony had invited a few of the guys over to play cards given that he was alone for the weekend and already bored without his family. When a knock sounded at the door, he went over to answer it, letting Dale and Ryan Newman in.

“Where’s the rest of the bunch?” Ryan asked as they all settled around the table. He grabbed the cards that Tony passed out, looking down at his hand seeing a five and 7 off suit. He sighed seeing the kind of night he was going to have.

“Home,” Tony said peeking at his cards, leaving them on the table. He had pocket aces and checked. He grabbed a pretzel from the bowl, shoving it in his mouth as he saw Kevin place his bet.

“McKenzie is grounded until…well…” Kevin grinned seeing the pair of sixes in his hands and tossed out his chips to the center of the table. “Have you decided when she’s allowed out of her room yet?”

“How is she doing?” Dale asked looking at his cards; a jack and nine of spades. He hadn’t been able to talk to her since she left his house. Knowing the amount of trouble she was he thought it would best to give it a day or so for everyone to calm down and with McKenzie not having a phone, it was hard for him to talk to her. He threw chips into the middle.

“Damn, what’d she do?” Ryan threw his cards down, folding his hand.

“She lied to us and went to a party and ended up getting completely trashed,” Tony threw his chips out to the center matching Kevin’s bet. “Then got into a car with a boy she didn’t know, who also had been drinking and ended up back at Junior’s house.”

Ryan whistled and shook his head. “Damn, the better question is, is she still alive?”

“Yeah,” Tony laid the flop down on the table; seven of clubs, queen of diamonds, and ten of hearts. The cards didn’t help his hand at all and when he saw Kevin toss his cards down, figured they didn’t help him either. “Grounded for the next month, no phone, computer, television. Pretty much confined to her room and doing whatever we want her to do around the house.”

“She say what’s up?” Dale asked taking a drink. He threw chips out into middle liking the straight draw he had going. He was really worried about McKenzie, knowing she was hiding something. And if it was causing her to turn to wild parties and beer, he knew it had to be big.

Tony matched Dale’s bet. He turned the turn card over revealing the nine of clubs. It didn’t help is aces at all. “Cassidy is going to talk with her this weekend. She hasn’t been very forthcoming with anything yet.” He grinned as Dale tossed his cards down making him the winner of the hand. He reached out pulling all the chips toward him and combined them with his pile. 

“I’m surprised you don’t know,” Kevin said as he shuffled the cards, taking over as deal. They rotated dealer throughout the game, taking turns. “She’s always telling you everything.”

“Not this time,” Dale said as he looked at his cards, king of spades and nine of clubs. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“This the same party that got busted by police the other night?” Ryan asked, looking at his hand, revealing a 10 of clubs and a two of diamonds.

“The same,” Tony said as he tossed his eight of hearts and three of clubs down, folding his hand. “She had left beforehand, thank God.”

“So that means Cass has to stay home and baby-sit and Tony’s all alone this weekend. Gonna get a lot of personal time with his hand,” Kevin grinned tossing a few chips in, playing his ace queen combination. 

“Fuck off,” Tony stood up hearing his phone ring. Seeing Drew’s name come up on the caller ID, he excused himself from the room.

“Probably his nightly phone sex,” Kevin ducked barely keeping out of the way at the shoe that flew in his direction.

“Hey Drew,” Tony said as he stepped outside.

“Tony, I got some information.”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

“What do you got?” Tony asked. He closed the door to his coach and stepped onto the black asphalt. He cringed slightly feeling a stone on the bottom of his foot. His heart thumped wildly in his chest awaiting the investigators words.

“I did a little digging into Jacob Mackey and his parents,” Drew started looking down at his notes. “I was able to connect Jacob’s mother, Carol Hunter with go-kart and midget racing. She graced photos and a few articles throughout Indiana, Ohio and Michigan. A regular track brat if you will.”

I don’t remember that name,” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut as he ran the name through his head. He came up empty which didn’t surprise him. He seldom remembered any of the trophy girls and track queens.

“With as many people that you cross paths with, I’m not surprised. It was a long time ago,” he started down at the faded newspaper photo. Tony stood smiling in front of his go-kart, holding the trophy, while two girls flanked either side. “You had your picture taken with her back in ’87 in Toledo, Ohio. You won the go-kart race and she was one of the sponsor girls.”

“What!” Tony exclaimed. He started pacing. “You’re trying to tell me that I knew the person who attacked my wife?” Emotions filtered through him. Anger and outrage that the culprit was close to him and that he ‘knew’ her. Shame that he hadn’t done a better job with the police for not thinking of every girl that he crossed paths with. Fear because a maniac had gotten to Cassidy through him.

“Calm down, Tony.” Drew told him. “It’s not your fault. The police interviewed dozens of trophy girls and track queens but they are different at each track. No one remembers old queens and who was who two seasons ago. It’s not your fault.”

Tony heard the words, knew they were probably true, but he still didn’t believe them. He stood next to the woman who no doubt stole his baby and smiled into the camera. He might have even had his arm around her. “Do you know for sure that it’s her?”

“The sketch that Cassidy did with the Rushville Police Department would pass for Carol Mackey. She did a good job at remembering the details.”

Tony’s eyes slid shut and he released a shaky breath. The impact of Drew’s words hitting him. It was finally happening. He was close to finding his son and helping his wife. “So Jacob is my son? What do we do next? What’s going to happen?”

“Whoa, hold up, Tony. I said the girl in the photo matches Cassidy’s sketch. We haven’t gotten to declaring Jacob your son. Jacob could still be Carol and Robert’s son.” Drew told him but didn’t believe his words. By looking at pictures of both Carol and Robert he knew that Jacob couldn’t belong to him.

“Damnit Drew,” Tony sighed. “You just told me that was her. She’s Jacob’s mother, but Jacob looks like me and Cass. He is it. Jacob is my stolen baby.”

“I don’t know,” Drew said, knowing that’s not what Tony wanted to hear.

“How can you know? His mother matches Cassidy’s description. He’s the right age – hell he looks like me.”

“Listen to me Tony,” Drew said carefully. “This is enough to open the case back up and do an investigation on the Mackey’s. Do you know what this is gonna entail?” At Tony’s silence, he continued. “The police are going to re-interview witnesses, including you and Cassidy. The media is going to be running reports and this major news item for weeks to come. They’ll hound you for your thoughts, they’ll go after Cassidy and both Jordon and McKenzie.

“Not only will they be questioning Carol and Robert Mackey, but they’ll talk with Jacob too. He’ll find out what’s going on. You tell me right now if you are thinking about this clearly, if you know the ramifications. Are you thinking selfishly about having your long lost son back at no cost? Remember what I told you before I started searching. This kid has grown up in a loving home with two parents that have provided for and cared for him. He was an excellent student and an exceptional basketball player. He has a full ride scholarship to Duke University. A good head on his shoulders. Are you willing to turn his life upside down?”

**

Tony lay in bed that night wide awake. He stared at the ceiling, his mind running a million miles a minute unable to shut down and sleep. Was he acting on pure selfishness? He deserved to know what happened to his baby. He deserved to know why. He had questions that he wanted answered.

That was selfish. His baby was stolen from him; he had a right to see the culprits punished for their actions. He wanted the chance to bring his son home. Something that he failed to do eighteen years earlier. To see the look in Cassidy’s eyes when he presented her son – their son- to her. They could finally close the door on that night and officially move on. The hole in their hearts filled.

But was that selfish? Thinking about his happiness, about Cassidy’s happiness? What about Jacob’s? He lived his life thinking he was Jacob Ryan Mackey, son of Carol and Robert Mackey. He knew no different. What would happen to him if he found out he was supposed to be Justin Anthony Stewart born to Tony Stewart and Cassidy Maynard? What would his reaction be to find out that he’d been living a lie? Your parents aren’t who they say they are. Nineteen years ago they decided to commit a crime and steal a baby, leaving the birth mother to die. No regards to anyone but themselves.

‘And the baby…’ A nagging voice in his head said.

Yes, the baby. They had stolen it but they gave him a home, loved him, cared for him. Raised him to be the man he was today. They taught him values, morals, respect and mannerisms. They were a family in every sense of the word – never mind that they almost killed his relationship with Cassidy. 

“Oh Cass,” he sighed as his wife’s face came into view. How could he tell her about what Drew found? Could he explain his feelings and hesitancies of going to the police with this? If Jacob was his son, he wanted to protect him even if that meant not telling him the truth.

**

“Spill it Smoke,” Zippy asked as he saw Tony’s mind wander for the third time during the last twenty minutes. Practice had ended and they were rushing to get the changes made and the car set up before happy hour started at the top of the hour. So far his driver had barely made suggestions or give them feedback. The car was still a little slower than others, but without Tony’s input he didn’t know how the car was handling.

Tony blinked his eyes bringing his crew chief’s face back into focus. He felt bad for not helping, not having his mind one hundred percent into the game. He needed to focus on his car, his team or else he was setting them up for failure tomorrow. But he couldn’t help it. His mind was distracted by his personal issues mainly Jacob. Could he really live with walking away from his son? Knowing he was alive and well and living a couple hours away would be good enough. Could he look Cassidy in the eye and lie to her, let her live in the darkness and questions surrounding that night? Was he strong enough to carry the secret on his shoulders? When July Fourth came around next year, would he hold it together and comfort his wife while she cried for what could have been?

Zippy watched Tony’s eyes glaze over as whatever was on his mind took him away again. He sighed and closed his notebook. Whatever was bothering Tony, needed to be dealt with before final practice. He took in Tony’s haggard appearance, from his unshaven face to the skewed hair; he just looked plain worn out. Zippy couldn’t remember in seasons past – even the rocky 2002 – where Tony looked so tired. He wondered just how much McKenzie’s problems and Jacob’s identity were getting to him.

“Come with me,” Zippy told Tony, leading him across the garage area toward the hauler. Moving through the trailer to the back, he sent a look to the straggling crew members to leave the semi. Once they were in the back makeshift office, he shut the door and crossed his arms. Staring intently at Tony, he said, “Spill. You are not leaving here until you tell me what’s going on. I don’t care if it takes all day and we miss practice, talk.”

“Drew thinks he found our baby,” Tony sat down on the black leather couch. His head rested against the back, his eyes closed. If he could block out everything out in his head and catch a nap, he’d be ready to go. But there was no time. And he wasn’t sure he could turn his mind off.

“McKenzie’s party boy?” Zippy asked, leaning against the wall. He kept his face clear of emotions, waiting to see how Tony felt. He was a little confused by Tony’s reaction. Zippy would have thought Tony would be happy – having the answers he needed. But he looked lost. 

“Yeah,” Tony filled him in on his conversation with Drew. “I just don’t know. I thought this day would come and I’d be happy and ecstatic. Finally we know and he’s home.”

“And you’re not?”

“I am, but I’m not,” Tony rubbed his face, sending both his hands back through his brown locks. He jumped up and started pacing. “I’m happy, I am. After all these years we finally made headway. We found the woman responsible and better yet, we found our son alive. He’s alive and well and we don’t have to go through the anguish of finding out he’s dead. It would be like losing him all over again. I don’t even want to think about what that would have done to Cass.”

“So what’s holding you back from going forward?” Zippy watched his driver in wonder. How he was able to climb into the race car and drive was amazing. With everything going on in his life and head, he was still able to drive. He didn’t think he would be able to if the roles were reversed. 

“The fact that Jacob is happy. That he had a good life. They provided for him and now he’s in college. He’s had a normal life.” He stopped pacing and looked at his best friend. “How can I swoop in and mess that up?”

“So what are you thinking about? Not telling him? Tony…” Zippy sighed scratching the back of his head. “Are you sure? Can you do that?”

“No I’m not sure. I’m not sure of anything about this. Do I tell him and make myself happy and Cassidy… God Cassidy. I can’t even describe how she’ll feel once she finds out. She’s waited for this day for eighteen years. She’s dreamed about this. Our family would be complete; there wouldn’t be that missing link anymore. But I don’t know if I’m strong enough to keep this secret. I didn’t think about this when I first started searching. I thought he’d be found and we’d welcome him with open arms. I never once thought that I’d be destroying a family.”

Zippy wished there was a way that he could help Tony. But he was in an almost no win situation. If he didn’t say anything he’d have to live with the news of Jacob’s well being. He’d have to withhold from Cassidy the one thing she wanted most – to find out what happened. And then he’d have to look at Cassidy everyday and lie to her.

If he did start the investigation with the police, he’d destroy Jacob’s only family which could result in resentment. How would Jacob take to the news that he was a kidnapped baby? Would he take it in stride or would it throw his lively hood off kilter. He’d find out his life was one lie after another. The resentment would grow and fester against Tony and Cassidy for ruining his family. The anger Jacob would have against his own parents would bubble over and he’d be left with no one. The hurt and the anger too much to overcome. The real loser in the whole scenario was Jacob.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

“Man, I hate Pocono,” Jordon said as they pulled into their drive Monday evening. The race had been rained out on Sunday. It was like a monsoon hit the track. He was surprised it didn’t flood them out. He figured it was a good thing they were in Daytona; Lake Lloyd surely would have had them having canoe racing instead of stock car racing. The rain had let up early Monday morning and they were able to dry the track and get the race in its scheduled distance – all four hundred miles – that afternoon.

“Me too Kid. Me too,” Tony echoed. The weekend was one he’d like to forget. His mind wasn’t in the race and it showed. The car could never get dialed in because of his lack of communication. No matter how much he apologized to the team afterward, he still felt like he let them down. The sixteenth place finish left a sour taste in his mouth.

“You should lobby for a shorter distance. They might listen to you,” Jordon said as Tony drove into the garage and parked the car. He unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. Reaching into the back, he grabbed his back before slammed the door shut. “It’s not like it’s a bad track; it’s just there is nothing to do around there! And the racing isn’t that exciting anyway…”

“I’m surprised you even noticed,” Tony chuckled. He reached into the back seat to grab his bag before following his son toward the door into the mudroom. On the stairs he hit the button to close the garage door. ‘Man it felt nice to be home.’ He thought. “You were glued to your cell phone the entire time. How is Amy?”

Jordon rolled his eyes and he entered the house. “She’s fine Dad. I didn’t spend the whole time on the phone.”

“Just most of the time,” Tony mumbled. He kicked off his shoes. A grin grew on his face when he heard the sound of running feet. He turned toward the doorway and braced himself for the burst of energy that would appear in a few seconds.

“Daddy!” Olivia shrieked and launched herself into Tony’s arms. She kissed both of his cheeks and his lips; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “Hi Daddy!” She grinned.

“Hi Baby,” Tony hugged his daughter tightly. He kissed her face before brushing her hair back. “Did you miss me?”

Olivia nodded, “I missed you Daddy.”

“Supper’s on the stove,” Cassidy told her son as she walked into the mudroom. “Hey Honey,” she leaned forward kissing Tony softly. “You did good.” She told him.

Tony forced a smile, “Could have been better.” He sighed.

“You just had an off weekend. It happens to everyone,” Cassidy ran her hand along Tony’s arm reassuringly. “The team knows you did your best.”

“Still feel like I let them down,” Tony let Olivia slide from his arms and watched her run into the living room. The strains of ‘The Wonder Pets’ streamed through the house. Olivia’s voice singing along as they sang about teamwork.

“Well they don’t feel that way,” Cassidy said firmly. She took his hand and pulled in from the mudroom. “I have supper left on the stove,” she turned the corner into the kitchen and watched as Jordon sat down at the table with a heaping bowl full of chicken alfredo. “That is if Jordon hasn’t eaten it all.”

“What?” Jordon looked at both his parent’s as he stuffed a spoon full of pasta in his mouth. “I’m starved.”

Cassidy quirked an eyebrow, turning to stare at Tony. “I take it your cooking hasn’t changed much?”

“I’m a great cook!” Tony said as he dished himself a helping into a bowl he pulled from the cupboard. “Jordon didn’t go hungry this weekend.”

“Pizza and McDonalds,” Jordon grinned at the look of shock on his mother’s face.

“Tony!” Cassidy scolded. “Junk food? Seriously?”

“He’s lying,” Tony defended. He sent his son a look. “Tell the lady the truth.”

“Alright,” Jordon looked back and forth between his parents. “So we had chips and dip one night as well.” He ducked his father’s arm and walked from the kitchen, chuckling. 

“I outta sit him out a race,” Tony mumbled sitting down in the chair vacated by Jordon. “We’ll see who laughs last.”

Cassidy giggled taking a seat next to Tony. She watched him eat silently. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Cass. It was just a long weekend. The rain didn’t help much. And it was Pocono,” he told her. That much was true. He felt the weekend would last forever. But he didn’t want to tell her about Jacob yet. He needed to think about a few things first. “How were things here? Did you talk to McKenzie?”

Cassidy nodded. “I did,” she ran the conversation with her daughter through her head. Since the talk, McKenzie had started talking to her. It felt nice to have her daughter back.

“What did she have to say?” Tony asked. McKenzie’s problems weren’t far from his mind over the weekend. He hoped his wife had gotten to the bottom of it.

“She was worried that we didn’t want her.”

“What?” Tony froze mid bite. He looked at his wife. ‘This has to be a joke.’ But the seriousness on Cassidy’s face stopped his thoughts cold. “Not want her? Where did she get a hair brained idea?”

“After we told her about the first baby,” Cassidy started. “She got it in her head that we only wanted two kids because Olivia came much later.” She went on to explain the rest of the conversation.

“That’s absurd,” Tony said shaking his head. He couldn’t believe McKenzie thought he didn’t love her because she was a girl. “Did you set her straight?”

“I did, but you need to go talk to her. She was worried about you not loving her. She knows I love her and wouldn’t trade her for anything. She needs to hear that from you.”

“I’ll go talk to her,” Tony finished off his supper and put his dish in the sink before he made his way upstairs to his daughter’s room. As he passed Jordon’s room he heard his son’s voice filtered out through the cracked down. ‘Talking to Amy no doubt.’

He knocked on McKenzie’s door before pushing it open. He smiled seeing her sitting on her bed reading a book. “Hey Sweetie.”

“Hi Daddy,” McKenzie put her bookmark in the book she was reading and closed it. She looked expectantly at her father. “I’m sorry about your finish. Uncle Zippy won’t be mad at you They knew you did your best.”

Tony’s face scrunched in confusion. The comments he made to the reporters afterward coming back to him. “Did you watch the race?”

McKenzie paled and ducked her head. She wasn’t allowed watching television but talked her mother into watching the race. “I’m sorry Daddy. I know I’m not allowed…”

Tony clasped his hand overtop his daughter’s stopping her apology. “It’s alright Sweetie.”

“You’re not mad that I watched the race?” McKenzie asked. “I promise that’s the only thing I watched. After it was over I came back to my room, honest!”

“I know, Kenzie,” Tony felt his heart clench at his daughter’s pleading words. ‘Did I hurt her that much?’ He wondered. But he had been so scared at what could have happened. “Listen Honey,” he started. ‘She thinks you don’t love her,’ his wife’s words echoed in his head. “I want you to know that I love you. Just because you are a girl doesn’t mean I love you any less than I do Jordon.”

“I know Daddy,” McKenzie whispered.

“And I don’t love you any less after that party. I still love you even though you scared about ten years off my life. I thought you were missing, seriously injured. When I think about what could have happened…”

“I know Daddy. What I did was stupid. I know that. I just couldn’t get it out of my head that you and Momma didn’t want me. That I wouldn’t be here if your first baby was here.”

“Don’t you ever think like that again,” Tony gently scolded his middle child. “I love you. You are my first baby girl. You’ll always hold a special place in my heart. And no matter what happens, you’ll still be a part of this family. Okay?”

McKenzie nodded, swiping at the tears that trickled down her cheeks. “I’m really sorry, Daddy. I know I let you down.”

“Come here,” Tony pulled McKenzie into his arms and held her. He stroked her hair, shushing her tears. He had done this so many times before in the past fourteen years. And he didn’t want to think of when the time would come where she wouldn’t crawl into his arms. He hoped she would always come to him.

“I love you Daddy,” McKenzie kissed his cheek before pulling back.

“I love you too,” Tony kissed his daughter’s forehead before getting up from the bed. He turned toward the door and went to leave but was stopped by his daughter’s voice.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?” Tony turned back around looking at McKenzie.

“Well, school starts on Wednesday and uhm… well…” McKenzie looked down, fiddling with her shirt.

“Spit it out, Kenzie,” Tony shook his head, a small smile toying with his lips.

“Well, me and Momma never finished school shopping and I know I’m in trouble but…well…”

Tony laughed. “I’ll talk with your mother.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

_Tony wiped the palms of his hands on his dress slacks. He hadn’t been this nervous since he proposed to Cassidy. Silence filled the room. It was deafening. Cassidy sat next to him, her hand clasped tightly together in her lap. He followed her gaze to the clock on the wall. The hands didn’t move fast enough to his likening. The second hand was teasingly slow._

_This was it. In a couple minutes his son was going to walk through the doors. After eighteen years, he was finally going to welcome hi son into the world. He reached for Cassidy’s hand, holding it tight as the clock struck the top of the hour. The office door opened and he stiffened as he watched Robert and Carol Mackey walk into the office following Jacob._

_He glared at the older couple; his gaze burning into them as they walked to their seats. It was those two who cause him so much pain and grief. It was them that almost killed his wife; left her bleeding to death in a concession stand. They cut her open like a pig and stole their baby._

_His eyes wavered when they landed on Jacob. He could tell the boy was confused. He wanted nothing more than to hug him; him assure him everything would be okay. He loved him very much. To comfort him as the news he was going to hear would tear his world apart._

_“Is everybody ready?” Shane Atherton looked around the room. He felt sorry for all parties involved. “I invited you all here to discuss the paternity of Jacob Mackey.”_

_“Paternity?” Jacob spoke up. “Why? These are my parents,” he pointed to his Mom and Dad sitting next to him. “Tell them, Mom,” he said. When she made no move, he looked toward his father. “Dad?” Words jumbled in his mind and he fought to get them sorted out as he stared at his silent parents. They refused to meet his eye._

_“Jacob, I know this might be very hard to understand,” Shane said, turning his direction and words toward Jacob. “Back in July of 1989, Cassidy Stewart-then Maynard was eight months pregnant. She and her boyfriend at the time, Tony were at Rush County Fairgrounds. Tony was racing in the go-kart race that night. After the race, Cassidy went for a walk down the midway where she ran into a woman named Sara.”_

_“My mother’s name is Carol,” Jacob refuted. The fight he had earlier dying when his parents didn’t stand up and tell the lawyer any different._

_“These two women talked for a few minutes about their pregnancies. When Cassidy got up to leave and meet back up with Tony, this woman knocked her out; drug her into a concession stand. From there, this woman preceded to steal Cassidy’s baby. She took off her own fake pregnancy belly, leaving it behind.”_

_Tony wrapped an arm around his wife when he heard her start to cry as the events from that night were laid out in front of the again. He couldn’t wait for the nightmare to be over with. For when Cassidy didn’t have to cry and ache for what might have been. They could put that day behind them for good. And when July Fourth rolled around next year, they’d look across the table and smile seeing Jacob sitting there._

_“What does this have to do with me?” Jacob asked. He tried not to look at the other couple in the room. The picture of an angry Tony as he yelled at McKenzie still fresh in his mind. He remembered the conversation between Tony and Dale and his stilled in his chair. He looked at his parents, then finally to the Stewart’s. “You think I’m that baby? You think my parents… they… they cut open Mrs. Stewart and took her baby? No…” he shook his head. “This is crazy. I’m sorry for what happened.” He told Tony and Cassidy. “But I’m not your son.”_

_“Jacob,” Shane’s voice broke in. “Your parents have already confessed.”_

_Jacob stared in shock at his parents. “What?” He whispered, not believing. “It’s true? You stole me? You cut me from her stomach and… and left like nothing had happened?” He grew angrier when his parent’s didn’t speak. “Talk to me, damnit!” He yelled. “You kidnapped me! You stole a baby to play house…Who am I? What’s my real name?” He jumped from the chair and started pacing. His mind rushing a million miles a minute. He wasn’t Jacob Mackey. He was supposed to be born to another family. His whole life was a lie._

_“Your real name is Jacob Robert Mackey. That’s what’s on your birth certificate. Your birth certificate is ‘real’.”_

_“No, what was it supposed to be?”_

_“Justin,” Cassidy said softly. Tears fell down her cheeks. “We were gonna name you Justin Anthony…”_

_Hearing the name did nothing to calm him down. He was supposed to be born into the Stewart family. Everybody had lied to him… his parents weren’t his parents. They were kidnappers…cold blooded kidnappers. He wasn’t supposed to be Jacob. He should have been a Stewart. His life was to be different._

_“I can’t believe this,” Jacob yelled whirling on the people who raised him. They loved and cared for him but they stole him. Passed him off as their own. “You…how could you? How could you do that? Did you really think you would get away with it? That no one would ever find out? What if I needed a kidney or bone marrow? You wouldn’t have been able to help. Would you have left me die? Would you have been so selfish to kill me?_

_“I can’t even begin to describe how much I hate you right now,” he stared at them with hate filing his dark brown eyes, nothing like either of his parents. “I hope you rot in jail,” he spat and turned on his heels rushing from the room._

_“Jacob,” Tony quickly followed after him. His instincts were telling him to go and comfort him. That even through it seemed bad now, everything will get better. “Jacob, wait…”_

_“Don’t you mean Justin?” Jacob turned around swiftly, coming face to face with his real father – the one whose DNA flowed through him. The father he was supposed to have. The father who took everything from him._

_“I’m sorry,” Tony spoke evenly. It was a crucial moment for him. He didn’t want Jacob to turn on him._

_“You’re sorry? Sorry!” Jacob exploded. “You just couldn’t leave it alone could you? It was eighteen years ago. You just had to keep searching. Never mind the fact that I had my own family, my own friends. My ‘own’ life! Or the fact that you had moved on and had more kids of your own. You could leave me be.”_

_Tony stood silently in front of Jacob. His worst fears coming true. Jacob resented him. He resented him for breaking up his family. He hoped that after the rant was over, Jacob would understand and they could start on building a relationship. But the way his stomach clenched and the pit grew; he knew he wasn’t going to get lucky._

_“Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms? My own savior? You expected me to be happy with this? Sending my ‘parents’ to jail and taking their places? You ruined my life. It was going just great until you decided you needed me in your life. No matter what pain and grief it cause me as long as you were happy, right? That’s all that mattered in this whole thing isn’t it – your happiness. To hell with mine.” He glared at the man in front of him. “If you thought I’d step right into your family, be the happy long lost son, you thought wrong. I don’t want to be Justin. I don’t want to be a Stewart. I don’t want to be part of your family. Stay away from me.”_

Tony started awake and sat up in bed. The scene still playing so vividly in his head. They told Jacob the truth and it didn’t go as planned. He hated them for ruining his life. Instead of being happier, they were devastated.

He looked down at Cassidy, who slept undisturbed. And for that he was grateful. He didn’t want to have to explain his dream to her. Didn’t want her to start worrying.

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. What if his dream was right? What if Jacob hated them? Blamed them for ruining his life? The words cut through him even in his conscious stature. They weren’t real, but they hurt just the same. The pain of not knowing, but not as rough as being outwardly hated. Could he deal with it? Could Cassidy?

Could she deal with the pain of being rejected by her son? Know that the hurt and turmoil he suffered had been partly her fault? Was he strong enough for the both of them? Could he get through his pain and help his wife through hers? Would they blame each other? Would their marriage be able to survive? What would the kids think? Would they understand? Would they pass the blame or be pretty resilient. After all – it didn’t really affect them nearly as much.

**

Tony awoke restlessly. Questions nagged and haunted him throughout the night. They still were left unanswered in the morning light. The dream did nothing to settle his worries. The thought of causing his son pain ate at him, tore him up. But the chance that the dream was wrong and Jacob would be happy was something he didn’t want to pass up. 

Throwing the covers back, he crawled from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He heard the morning bustle downstairs as his family moved around. He doubted Jordon was awake as he fought to sleep in on the final day before school started tomorrow. Cassidy was probably fixing Olivia breakfast. A smile crossed Tony’s features as he thought about his family. They meant everything to him. If one of them wanted to moon and stares, he would fight and bust his hump to get it. There wasn’t nothing he would do. 

‘Could he keep this secret? Could he keep Jacob a secret?’ The questions swirled around him like the hot water from the shower head. That was the question that needed answered. Would he be able to look at Cassidy day after day and lie to her; keep up the ruse of a private investigator ‘searching’ for their son? Could he deal with the heartbreak and longing his wife felt during the summer? 

Leaning against the wall he let the water beat down on him. He just wanted this to be over with. The questions haunting him. Should he tell his wife or shouldn’t he? It was wearing him down and he only knew for a couple days. ‘How could he keep it for the rest of his life?’ It would tear at him; eat at him slowly bringing him down.

Tony reached out snapping the water off. He climbed from the shower pulling a towel off the rack and drying off. He walked into the bedroom, wrapping it around his waist. He opened the bedroom door and yelled down the hallway, “Cass, can you come here?” He sat down on the bed and waited for his wife to come.

“Morning Baby,” Cassidy walked into the bedroom. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her husband’s attire. “Now?” Her eyes skittered toward the open door where Olivia was downstairs and could come in on them at anytime. 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “No, I need to talk to you.” He held out his hand and gently pulled Cassidy to sit next to him on the bed. He squeezed her hand, running his thumb across the back of her hand. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. 

“What’s wrong?” Cassidy asked quietly. She waited patiently for her husband to tell her what had been on his mind for the past few days. She knew it had to do more than racing. She had just hoped that whatever had been on his mind that he’d tell her as soon as he had it figured it out.

“This has been on my mind and I couldn’t think of a way to tell you,” Tony started out. “I thought of not telling you, but…” he stopped and cleared his throat. “The private investigator I hired got a lead…” he saw Cassidy’s face light up and tears prick the corner of her eyes. His heart clenched. “A very good lead actually. He found him—”

“He found him!” Cassidy repeated astonished. Found him. Found her son. Her son was alive. “He’s alive?” The tears trickled down her cheeks. After all these years, it was finally over. She was finally going to be able to meet her son for the first time. “Oh Tony…” she hugged him.

“Cass…” Tony held his wife for a few minutes before slowly pushing her back.

“I have to see him, Tony. Where is he? What’s his name?” Cassidy’s mind rushed. She wanted to call her parents. She wanted to hold her husband. She wanted to jump on a plane and fly to wherever her son was.

“Cassidy,” Tony said, forcing his wife’s mind back to him. “I need you to stay with me. He’s here in North Carolina,” he saw her eyes widened at the prospect of being close. “Cass, its Jacob. The boy from Dale’s… the one who brought McKenzie there from that party…”

“What?” Cassidy whispered. Her mind tried to garner up the image of the boy standing in Dale’s living room. She had been so mad and scared that she zoned out on the other people in the room, zeroing in on her daughter. The sight of a brown haired young adult bled in with the surroundings. The President could have been standing there and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

“I didn’t notice him at first, Dale pointed him out,” he explained.

“What?” She turned accusing eyes on him. “You knew about this since then and you didn’t tell me? Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know for sure, Drew called me this weekend with the information.”

“And you didn’t immediately call me? I should have been your first call! You should have called me the minute you hung up from him!” Cassidy stood from the bed. She couldn’t believe Tony held onto the information and didn’t tell her. He of all people knew how important this was to her.

“Cassidy, hold on,” Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back in front of him. “I need to say this… I need you to listen to me. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking… a lot of thinking. I don’t know if it’s the right thing. I don’t know if it’s wrong. It’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about. It’s keeping me awake at night… I don’t think we should tell Jacob.”

Cassidy stared at Tony stunned; every word that had been on her mind vanished leaving her silent. She couldn’t think to form a coherent sentence. ‘He didn’t want to tell Jacob? He wanted to forget about their son and continue on with their lives as if they never found him?’ “I can’t…” She worked her hand from his and moved a couple steps away. “You don’t want to tell him?”

“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” Tony stood up from the bed, coming up behind Cassidy. He placed his hands on her shoulders. When she shrugged them off, a piece of his heart broke. He let them fall down to his sides. 

“I never expected that…not from you,” Cassidy whispered. “You want to forget about him… Jacob. You want to move on and just forget that our son is living within a couple hours from us?”

“Not forget, never forget!” Tony said firmly. “I just think we shouldn’t tell him… He’s got his whole life ahead of him and I don’t want to ruin that. I don’t want him to hate us.”

“And what about us? What about our lives? What about what those people did to us, to me!” Cassidy turned around, staring at him. How could he just to except her to forget that they found him and move on. How dare he expect that. “I want them to pay for what they did to me. What they put me through. They stole my baby Tony. My baby! I carried him for eight months. I felt him kick and move around. And now you just want me to let go?”

“Cass, I’m just trying to get you to see my side,” the tables were quickly turning. “I just don’t want him to resent us for ruining his life. He’s had a good life so far. Parents that love him…”

“Those parents should have been us!” Cassidy raised her voice. “But those…those psychos took that from us! I can’t believe you’re siding with them. Let them get away with this. I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted to find him, answer all the questions; finally put an end to this?”

Tony watched her shake her head at him, hurt filling her gaze as she turned around and walked from the room. Minutes later he heard the front door shut and the sound of a car started. He got to the window in time to watch his wife’s Tahoe move down the drive. His heart breaking the further she got, hoping she would turn around, but knowing she wouldn’t.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Cassidy hastily wiped at the tears streaming down her face. Her vision blurred as more promptly fell in their place. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and slowed her speed as she cruised down the road leading away from her house. 

‘How could Tony suggest such a thing? How could he expect her to forget about her son? Her son,’ a soft smile graced her face through the tears. He was alive and well. He had looked out for McKenzie, his sister. The pull he had felt had been a much stronger bond than he originally thought. He had been standing a few feet from her and she didn’t know. She had always thought when she saw him she would know. ‘A mother always knew her child’, the old adage said.

She should have been able to look at Jacob and just know that he was her son. She would have been able to tell. He probably looked like Jordon, like his father. ‘Or,’ she thought with a smile. ‘He looked like me.’ She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed him. And if McKenzie hadn’t scared ten years off her life, she probably would have.

When she pulled into Kevin Harvick Inc she didn’t know how she got there. She hadn’t been driving to any particular place. Staring at the building in front of her, she saw DeLana’s truck and knew she was inside. Her best friend would give her a shoulder to cry upon and even listen to her as she badmouthed Tony. But she wouldn’t be able to help her figure it out, she needed another opinion. She needed a mother. 

Pulling from the complex she reached for her phone and let a silent curse flow when she realized that she had left without her phone. On second glance she realized she didn’t have anything – her purse, her wallet, money. She sighed and headed toward JR Motorsports, hoping Kelley would be nice enough to treat her to a cup of coffee. 

After she arrived at JR Motorsports, she cut the engine and took a breath, trying to calm down. She sat up and looked in the review mirror and gasped in astonishment. She was appalled with the way she looked. Her green eyes were red and puffy; her skin blotchy. Even with the tissues, her nose was running. Her hair wild and askew. She was thankful she hadn’t put make up on yet or else she’d have mascara streaking her cheeks. She looked atrocious. 

Doing the best she could under the circumstances she was finally somewhat satisfied with her appearance. It wasn’t going to get any better. She made her way into the building, smiling to the receptionist as she walked past and headed toward the stairs for the second floor where Kelley’s office was located. She froze when she heard laughter coming from the open office door. She didn’t want a party. Cassidy almost changed her mind and turned around and would have if she didn’t need to talk to the other woman so bad.

Cassidy walked to the office and stood in the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kelley was only joined by one of her assistants. She knocked lightly and gave Kelley a small smile when she looked her direction.

“Cassidy, hi!” Kelley smiled and stood up. The smile slowly fell when she saw her friend’s appearance. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Cassidy asked. “Do you have some time?”

“Of course I do,” Kelley said and bent down to retrieve her purse from the floor at her feet. “When you get that meeting set up, let me know.” She told the assistant. She turned off her computer and smiled at Cassidy. “Let’s go.”

Once Kelley pulled into the city park, she turned in her seat to look at Cassidy. “Do you want to sit here and talk or start walking?”

“We can walk,” Cassidy said softly and took a sip of her coffee. She climbed from the car and met Kelley at the front. Together they took off walking down one of the sidewalk trails headed towards the small lake.

They walked in silence until they reached a bench alongside the lake and sat. Kelley waited a few moments before speaking. “What’s going on Cass?”

“I need some advice Kel… I just… I don’t know what to do,” Cassidy felt herself starting to tear up again. She rubbed her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

“Anything Cass, come on; what’s on your mind?”

“Tony told me this morning he found our son,” Cassidy saw the look of surprise on Kelley’s face.

“Really?” Kelley gasped. 

“Yeah, he’s known for a couple days but just told me this morning,” Cassidy quickly explained Jacob and how Tony had found him and finally told her.

“That’s great, Cass,” Kelley grinned, happy for her friend to finally have found the demons that haunted her past. “That’s not great?” She asked when her friend failed to show the excitement she thought she would have. 

“No, it’s great,” Cassidy let a smile wash over her. Her son was alive. The moment she waited for half her life was going to happen. Maybe… She felt the tears well in her eyes as Tony’s words from this morning echoed through her head. “Tony thinks… he thinks we shouldn’t tell him. That we should let him go.”

“What?” Kelley questioned surprised. She would have never thought this would have been discussed. She figured it would have been a unanimous decision. “Why?”

“How can I do that? How can I not approach him and tell him how much I’ve waited for this moment?” Cassidy wiped her eyes. “I’ve wanted this so much. He was taken from me… How can I not want him back?”

“Honey, tell me what Tony said,” Kelley tried to remain objective. She knew how much this took out of both Cassidy and Tony. For him to suggest such a thing had to tear him apart.

“He said he didn’t want to ruin his life,” Cassidy explained Tony’s dream and the events from that morning. “How can I do that Kelley? I know he’s alive. He’s a couple hours away from me. He took care of McKenzie. How can I not go to the police and turn his parents in for kidnapping. I want my little boy. I want to bring my son home where he belongs.”

Kelley wrapped a comforting arm around Cassidy’s shoulders, holding her as she cried. She tossed words around in her head, hoping the right thing to say would come to her. The words never came. Her friends were in a no win situation. No matter what they did, which path they chose, someone was going to end up getting hurt. And if they chose to go through with telling Jacob, he could very well end up hating him, just like in Tony’s dream.

“Sweetie,” Kelley breathed. She made a little prayer hoping she said the right things and helped her friend. She couldn’t solve the problem for her, but only offer support. “I wish I can tell you the right thing to do. I wish I could come right out and say that Tony is wrong for suggesting it.”

“What?” Cassidy reared back as if she were slapped. “You… you agree with him?” She couldn’t believe how wrong she had been. She was so sure that Kelley would back her up. 

“Cass, listen to me. There is nothing more I want than to tell you that Tony is wrong and you deserve to have your son know the truth. But there will be a lot of consequences that would come with that. You not only have to think about yourself and Tony; you have to think of your kids. How would they take having another sibling back into their lives? And not only them, but Jacob. How is this going to affect his life? He’s lived his whole life thinking he was someone else, born to his parents. He has no idea that he was supposed to be in your family and have another name. You will be sending his parents, the ones who raised him, cared for him, loved him, to jail. You are taking them away from him. 

“It won’t be an easy transition. If you think he’s going to welcome you with open arms, you need to take a step back and think clearly. Put yourself in his shoes… what would you do if that was you? If someone came up to you telling you your entire life had been a lie. Your parents aren’t your parents. How would you react? It’s not just a simple cut and dry case here, Cass. I wish it was. For you and for Tony. I wish there was a right answer… But you need to talk with Tony. You two need to really talk it out and you need to make the best decision for your family and for Jacob. And whatever decision you make, you need to be sure that you can live with it.”

**

Cassidy pulled back into the garage after leaving JR Motorsports. She had been hoping to have everything solved before coming home, but all Kelley did was arise more questions. Words and thoughts jumbled in her mind and she fought to sort them out. This was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life. The words Tony echoed this morning was supposed to be the best news she could ever receive. So why did it hurt?

She opened the door to a quiet house. She almost left, but remembered Tony’s Tahoe in the garage when she pulled in. He had to be home. ‘Where are the kids?’ She wondered as she kicked her shoes off, placing her keys on the catch-all table where her purse was sitting. She moved about the house, searching for her husband. When her searched turned up empty, she frowned, wondering where everyone was.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she moved to the sliding door that opened up to the deck. Tony was sitting on the swing, Colby lying next to him. His head on Tony’s lap. She watched him for a few minutes, aimlessly petting the dog as he stared out over the yard.

Colby gave a small woof and wagged his tail when she opened the door slipping out onto the deck. She slowly made her way across the wood to her husband. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Tony said. The initial anger he felt after she left had faded away, replaced by hurt. Didn’t she know how much it hurt him to reach the conclusion that he did? Didn’t she think he wanted Jacob with them in his family? He didn’t want his son going on without knowing the truth he deserved to know. He wanted him home, where he belonged. 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Cassidy shooed the dog away before taking his place on the swing next to her husband. She took his hand, leaning against him. “I shouldn’t have run out on you. I should have listened to what you were saying and let you explain. I know it wasn’t easy…”

“I don’t want to forget him Cass. I never want to forget him. I can’t forget him. He’s been in my head since the day you told me you were pregnant. He’s apart of me. I just can’t turn it off,” Tony said quietly. “I don’t want to ruin his life. I don’t want him to hate me, hate you. He’s got a lot of good things going for him. He’s had a good life. A good head on his shoulders. How can I step in and take the rug out from under him.

He finally raised his eyes to meet hers. “I want more than anything to bring him here and tell him the truth. Nothing would make me happier than finally having him here. Having our family complete. But I just can’t help but think of what would happen if he’s not happy. Drew told me from the beginning to think of what I was doing. What was going to happen once I found him, but I didn’t think of that. I just wanted to find him and bring him home… to you… to us.”

“What about his parents? What they did to me. They took him from us. Are they just supposed to go unpunished? Is that what you believe?”

“No,” Tony said firmly. “I think they should be thrown in jail. I’m not thinking about this for their welfare. I’m thinking about Jacob’s. Jacob is my only concern in that family. I don’t care what happens to them. I’d like to think they’ll get what’s coming to them. But they raised Jacob to be a great man. I’m proud of the man he’s become. He’s smart; a great basketball player. I’m itching to put him in a race car and see how he’ll fare.”

“I’m sure he’d fare well,” Cassidy smiled. “He’d be a natural.” She sighed longingly and leaned closer to Tony. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks, a heavy weight on her heart. “It’s hard to think that he’s out there, so close to us, and not reach out to him. How can I make the decision to let go? How do you let go Tony?”

“I wish I knew Honey. I wish I knew,” Tony tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer against him as they both stared out over the land.


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

_Dear Jacob,_

_I never thought there would come a day where I would be sitting down and writing this letter to you. I had lived my life with the notion that you were lost to me forever. I searched the face of every little boy I’d come across; taking in their features. Wondering if I was staring at my child, was this my baby?_

_I always thought I’d know. That I would know the moment I stared into his eyes my mother’s intuition would kick in and alert me that I was staring at my own flesh and blood._

_When that moment came I let myself down. My mother’s intuition let me down and I didn’t even realize I was standing in the room with my first born son._

_I got pregnant in high school in my senior year. No matter how much protection and caution that myself and Tony used, God blessed us with a child – you. I was so scared and nervous when I drove over to Tony’s house. I didn’t know how I was going to break the news. Having a child was not something we had talked a lot about. We were still in high school and had dreams we wanted to chase after. We loved each other as much as teenagers could. It was something special. We wanted to hold on to it forever._

_I remember driving toward Tony’s house, wondering what he was gonna say, what he was gonna do. I hadn’t even told my parents yet. I needed Tony’s support and backing. I needed him with me when I told my mother and father. I thought about how I was gonna tell him and what his reaction would be. I prayed for the best. I prayed that he would understand and stand by me. I knew the kind of man he was and what he was gonna be, but the thoughts still rose in my mind about him breaking up with me and leaving me to raise a child on my own._

_His mother answered the door and I was in tears. I had myself so worked up over what Tony’s reaction would be. We took a drive through town and I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I knew he was worried. He had no idea what was going on. Tony stopped the car outside of Columbus, Indiana at a small park. When I finally told him what was going on, he didn’t say anything. And my heart stopped in that moment, waiting on what he was going say. He did the best thing; took me in his arms and told me everything was going to be alright. We’d get through this and be fine._

_We braved telling our parents. They were upset with the news but they stood behind us and we had their support. And I finally let myself be happy. There was a child growing inside of me. A child that was created out of love._

_The pregnancy became real the moment I felt you move. The butterfly-like movements in my stomach brought me to tears the first time. There you were, letting me know you where there. Tony was upset that he couldn’t feel you yet. He’d bug me throughout the day if I had ‘felt you move yet’. The look on his face the minute I picked up his hand and placed it on my stomach is forever etched in my memory. You hauled off and kicked him so hard, I couldn’t help but laugh. Tony laughed to cover up the tears that trickled down his face._

_We argued over the sex of the baby. I wanted a tiny little girl. A princess that I could dress up and play dolls with. Tony, however, wanted a boy. A manly man where he could take to the track with him and teach him how to race. When the doctor turned to us and announced that we were expecting a boy, Tony didn’t even bother trying to hide his tears. They flowed freely down his cheeks. The tears didn’t damper the broad smile he carried out of the doctor’s office and all the way home to where our families were waiting._

_Tony moved into my parent’s house with me and my parents. I couldn’t wait until we had our own place and dreamed about what it would look like and how your room would be. But until we could afford it, my room not only became our bedroom, but the nursery as well. It worked for me, because I wanted to be close to you. I didn’t think I could handle you down the hall in the guest bedroom. We picked up clothes and bottles, diapers and bibs. There wasn’t a time that I went shopping and didn’t come back with something small for you. My mother had given me the cradle I had used when I was a baby, and Tony’s mother had the crib Tony and his sister had used. The cradle was made and set up months prior to your arrival; all that was missing was you._

_We poured through baby name book after baby name book trying to come up with the perfect name. Tony had his list and I had mine. None ever seemed to match. We’d pick a name and try it out. Tony would talk to you using the name. But nothing ever felt right. We stumbled upon Justin while lying in bed one night. We were browsing the baby name book through the J’s and Justin came up. Tony and I looked at each other and we just knew. You would be Justin. The thought of naming you after your father was ever present, but we both wanted you to be your own man. We didn’t want, when you were older, having to walk in the shadows of your father. It wasn’t fair to you. I still wanted to name you after Tony, so we settled on Anthony as a middle name. That way you were still your own man._

_I’ll never forget that fateful night in July. Tony was racing at the Rushville Fairgrounds over the 4th of July. I was eight months pregnant. We had graduated from high school two months prior and I had already submitted my application for the community college. Education was important to me and Tony pushed me to go to school. And with my parents and his parents, I would have enough help with the baby._

_I was so excited that you were almost here. That in a few short weeks I would be able to finally hold you in my arms after feeling you move inside of me for eight months. Tony was becoming stressed about your birth. He wanted to be able to provide for you so he needed to start showing his ability as the racetracks in hopes of attracting someone. He wanted to give us what he thought we needed. I was just happy with him as he was and you. You two were all I needed._

_The race didn’t go as Tony had hoped. He shot out like a cannon and was doing great but he ended up hitting the wall and wrecking out. While he was fixing the car with the team owner, I decided to take a walk and give him some time to cool off. He had a short temper and I’ve seen it plenty of times, thankfully never aimed at me._

_It’s weird how the little moments; decisions change the course of life. I have thought about what I did, how it could have been different. I’ve been over the ‘if onlys’ in my mind so many times. I know people say things like ‘It’s mean to be’, that ‘God wanted it this way’. But I don’t think God would have wanted it this way. I can’t find the reasoning. That walk forever changed my life and as a direct result, yours._

_I only sat down to talk with another pregnant woman. She was nice enough to talk with me and we bonded over our pregnancies, sharing stories. I didn’t know I was entering her trap. I’ll never know if she had me picked out from the start or if I just happened to be walking by her and she decided to take the chance. I’ll never know what went through her mind to pull me into the concession stand and take my baby –you- from me._

_I never saw the attack coming. I never knew there were people like that in this world that would do something as heinous as steal a baby from a womb. Waking up in the hospital was one of the worst things I’ve ever had to endure. To find out that you were missing, tore me apart. What did I do in my life to deserve this? Why didn’t I turn down the offer and keep on walking. Why didn’t I stay at the trailer and just wait for Tony to calm down?_

_There were very little leads in the case, even less evidence. Before long the case was tossed into a box and the police moved on to more pressing crimes. People told me that you had probably died during delivery. But I never believed that. I knew that you were still alive. I would have felt it if you were dead. But I knew that you were somewhere out there in this world living your life with a new family that didn’t include your father and me. That was hard to accept. Someone stole you from me and was never caught and now they were enjoying every moment with you, while I had nothing._

_The sun still rose in the morning and set at night. There were days I didn’t want it to. Days that I just wanted to stay in bed and wish my existence away. Days where I was angry at the world, angry at God, my parents and Tony. And then days where I wanted to get out of bed and see the new movie playing or browse the store at the mall. Then I’d remember what happened and crawl back into my hole. It was strange how someone I had never even met had turned my world upside down and backward._

_I lost Tony briefly. And I still count that as one of the most stupid decisions in my life. To let the man that I love walk out of my life. I was thankful that even though he agreed he wasn’t ready to call it quits. He needed me and I needed him. We comforted each other and built on our relationship, bringing it up stronger than it was before. We were married and three children followed suit._

_There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you. That I’d see a boy walking down the street or at a school program and didn’t immediately think of you. For eighteen years I couldn’t bring myself to celebrate 4th of July. The time of celebrating and party meant pain and despair for me. That was the day I wish the sun wouldn’t rise. That it was a day I could skip._

_When Tony told me his search for you, I didn’t know what to think. I was happy on one hand, that we finally had the money to really search. But on the other, I didn’t know what to think. Could I really let myself believe that he’d find you after all these years? As it turned out, we never needed the private investigator. You walked into our lives._

_I will never be able to thank you enough for looking out for McKenzie at the party. A high school party that a college student shouldn’t have been at. But something compelled you to go and then look after McKenzie. You felt the pull that I was so sure I would feel when I saw you. When I walked into Dale’s house, I’m ashamed to say that I never ‘saw’ you. I knew you were standing in the room, but I couldn’t even tell you what you were wearing. I was so scared and angry at my daughter that I didn’t even notice you. And as a mother, I let myself down. As your mother, I let you down._

_The decision Tony and I reached not to tell you has been one of the hardest. We want you a part of our family, where you belong. We’ve lost too much time with you already. But the thought of tearing apart everything you’ve ever known was too big of a risk we weren’t willing to take. But a few weeks later, we decided to write a letter, placing it in your hands._

_Jacob, we love you. We are proud of you and the man that you’ve became. Nothing would make us happier than to have you accept us in your life. But we realize that not everything can turn out rainbows and puppy dog tails. We understand there will be a lot of anger, confusion and questions. Believe us, we share many of the same emotions as you do. What is important to us in this is you. We want you to be happy. Nothing else matters but your happiness and well being. Nothing will ever be placed above that._

_You deserve to know the truth. And I can only hope, along with your father, that you’ll open the door and let us in._

_Love Always,  
Tony and Cassidy_

_**_

_Jacob stared at the white envelope in his hands as he made his way back to his dorm room. The senders name glaring back at him as he tossed his book bag down on the desk in his room. Sitting down on his bed, he slid his finger underneath the sealed flap and tore it open. He had no idea why Tony and Cassidy Stewart would be writing him._

_‘Maybe it has to do with the party…’ He still thought about the family and wondered how McKenzie was doing. He hoped she found new friends and whoever the guy was that was forcing himself on her, found another target. There were times on the weekends where he thought about driving over toward Western North Carolina and finding out. But he’d always talk himself out of it, never coming up with a good enough reason. He took a breath as he unfolded the papers. “Much more than a short thank you note,” he said, seeing the handful of papers, all filled with neat, loopy handwriting. ‘Mrs. Stewart’s.’_

_He skimmed the words, his eyes widening and his breaths grew short. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a breath before he went back to the beginning to read the letter again. The words jumped out at him as he read the letter word for word. The tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. A tear dropped onto the paper and he brushed it away with a fingertip._

_“I knew it,” he whispered his eyes sliding close. The papers fell from his hands to his laps, a few slipped past to the floor. Questions he’d had before answered, but for every one put to rest, more popped up in their place. He opened his eyes and took a swipe at them with his backhand, brushing the tears away. He leaned down picking up the dropped papers and began to read it again._


End file.
